Crimson Decisions
by LittleRin26
Summary: In the aftermath of the newborn war the Cullens celebrate their triumph against Victoria, little do they know that their victory will be short lived. A visitor comes calling that could change Bella's life forever.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **In the aftermath of the Newborn War, the Cullen family celebrates their triumph over Victoria. Little do they know that their victory will be short lived. A visitor comes calling; a visitor who has been keeping tabs on the Cullen's and Edward's human pet. When Caius doesn't like what he sees will Bella risk everything to save the vampire family she loves?

**Crimson Decisions**

**Chapter One**

**~Bella~**

Somewhere between my ragged breaths and pounding heart I sighed in relief my legs trembling as my knees gave out. They hit with a wet smack and a painful ache as my body failed me and I slumped over into the dewy grass below. Though it hurt, I welcomed the pain. The pain, after all, let me know that I had survived. That I was somehow still alive to draw breath for another day and all of this was finally over.

In the span of minutes the battle had raged and those minutes felt like excruciating hours; all the while knowing that my friends and family were fighting for their lives and it was all because of me.

I think the waiting was the worst part. Not knowing if my family would survive this brutal attack. They had all seemed more than confident going into this fight, but it still bothered me that I would not be there standing at their side. I felt impotent and utterly useless as I stood there watching, waiting and then even more so as I was forced to watch Victoria hurt the people I loved.

When all was finally quiet and the dust settled it was my friends and family who were victorious. The word in itself hinted at my sense of irony and had I not been so scared to death for those around me, I might have found it humorous.

Sometimes, even _**I**_ have to marvel at where my mind goes.

My emotions were clouded at best and I was having a difficult time knowing how to feel about everything that had just occurred mere minutes ago.

But I was grateful; grateful that my family had come out of this impossible win without so much as a scratch, grateful that Victoria was no longer a threat to my life. It was an overwhelming weight lifted from my shoulders to have her gone—burning to ash—, and yet I felt guilty for my easy breathing. Because what was the overall cost to our victory?

One of the many things I had learned since I had surrounded myself with these supernatural beings—is that you can't hang price-tag on life, or death for that matter. The beautiful, ethereal beings I loved with all my heart lived in a very black in white world for much of the time. It was killed or be killed. But how do you ask yourself—how do you make the judgment call on who lives and who dies? Should I even be asking at all? I was no great judge of character nor was I a celestial entity with the divine knowledge of the past, present or future.

Nevertheless, I ask myself these questions often, but never as much as I had today.

And now I stand amongst the wreckage. The beautiful clearing of wild mountain flowers and sweet green grass was now a muddied pit of jagged body parts and fire. The field where I once saw my vampire family put their own twist on America's favorite pastime was now forever tarnished. It was a fitting battleground; the place that started it all.

Every inch of this landscape was littered with fires burning of thick purple smoke. The sickly-sweet, acrid stench of the fires was threatening to steal the meager breakfast of military rations that Edward had forced upon me this morning. That smell of putrid smoke and ash was all that remained of Victoria's army, and they were billowing off into the morning air and being washed away with the rain.

It was a bittersweet win for each of us, but a win nonetheless.

It was sadly beautiful in its own right. The relieved and smiling faces of my family was enough to make my heart soar, but I also wanted to cry for the sadness I saw in each of their eyes.

The wolves were whooping and howling in the distance, obviously celebrating their big win over the leeches, but I couldn't find it in myself to celebrate.

So many lives had been lost to Victoria's vendetta against me. So many that had to suffer the burn that only immortality could bring, only to be struck down by this pointless crusade. I very well understood Victoria's pain; the loss of the one you love was enough to make a sane person tear their own heart from their chest. But the anger she held against me was unfounded and as far as I was concerned James had invited his own death long ago and it merely caught up with him.

But this crusade had brought her nothing but misery, and eventually her own death. Perhaps it was what she wanted all along. I could remember a time when I had longed to be released from the pain of living.

As the others gathered the many pieces that needed to be burned, it pained me to see the remorse in all of their eyes. I didn't believe for one second that any of them truly enjoyed having to destroy so many. Even Emmett—who always longed for a good tussle—hung his head as he gathered the limbs that would become ash in a matter of moments.

Jasper was the worst for me and I think he took it the hardest. His face was a blank mask of stone, but his eyes shone with venomous tears that would never fall. He was already so battle worn. From the time he awoke to this life he was coerced and manipulated into taking lives and I could tell from the look on his face—however hidden—that the sins from his grim and blooded past were catching up to him now. His whole life seems to have been nothing but bloodshed and pain and I couldn't even imagine what he must being going through—as he had to once again take the lives of mindless innocence. I knew he would do anything to save him family and his mate, but I could tell this battle would be taking a toll on him for many years to come.

Carlisle was a close second. He was such a civil creature; pure at heart and full of goodness. I knew he would have trouble with this battle; it went against everything in his nature to take a life—be it human, vampire or werewolf. Pure agony was written across his face as he bowed his head in silent prayer for all of the lost souls burning away in the remains of the battlefield.

The girls were solemn as well, with their heads together as they tried to sooth a young—newborn—girl, the only life they could spare.

Even Edward, with all his rage as he battled Victoria; in all his heroism, I could still see the gut clenching remorse and pain he kept hidden by his stoic face.

I couldn't help but feel like all of this was my fault, or partly, at least. I wasn't trying to play the martyr, but I couldn't get past the feeling that if I had just stayed away from Edward, my family wouldn't have been burden by such heartache.

Something hit me then, like a lightning bolt to the chest. My head snapped up and shifted to Edward's grieving face and something in his eyes struck me cold. He was truly mourning but he head was not angled toward any of the innocent children who had been slaughtered to make up Victoria's army. No…his eyes were cast upward, toward the mountain side, toward Victoria's pyre.

I couldn't and didn't want to understand it. Victoria had threatened to take my life time and time again. She threatened to end our family, and yet he mourns for her? I didn't feel even an ounce of sorrow for her annihilation, not even in the moment her head broke free of her body. Because…all of this _carnage_…all of this _death_ and _destruction_ was on her hands. I had no reason to feel guilty for her and Edward sure as hell didn't either. She had reined all of this down on herself, and yet he looks grief-stricken? _Why would he ever feel sorry for that kind of murderer? Why would he feel guilty for killing the woman who tried to slaughter his mate?_

Thankfully, I didn't have too much time to dwell on the subject, because I fear I might have said something without completely thinking it through.

Alice suddenly gasped, her eyes glazing over with what could only be a vision.

A forgotten newborn emerged from the surrounded tree line not a second later—he looked at me and snarled deep.

Leah, still in her wolf form took off at a gallop at the same time Edward yelled,

"Leah, don't!"

It was too late, she was already engaged in the fight and she was losing. The newborn had her by the neck and Leah was struggling to get loose. A flashback of Jasper's warning ringing in my ears. _"Don't ever let them get their arms around you." _He had said, but Leah, the hothead that she was, hadn't listened.

Jacob was the closest to her charged in, phasing on the fly and knocking the newborn from Leah's back. But as they hit the moist floor of the clearing with a thud I could already see that something was wrong. Jacob had landed on the large male and it was all that _that_ **thing**needed to get his burly arms around my russet friend. Jacob—trying to fight it off—raised up on his hind legs…and the rest happened in slow motion. From the carefully positioned hands at Jacob's ribcage to the sicken crunch of bone that followed it…it was like watching a movie play out. There was nothing I could do.

My heart stuttered when Jacob's eyes rolled up and when I heard that yowl of pain my heart nearly stopped altogether.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, a rescue came. Paul in wolf form and Sam as a human all rushing to Jacob's aid.

When Jacob's body hit the ground it was easily to discern that he couldn't get back up again. The air shifted a second later and with my friend—in human form—cried out in agony. His face was frozen in a pain filled yelled and it broke my heart.

"Jacob!" I yelled, frantically rushing to his side once my limbs decided it was okay for me to move again. Edward was already on his knees at Jacob's side when I arrived.

"Jacob," Edward said calmly, looking over my friends mangled body with a careful eye. "Hold on, Carlisle's going to take care of you."

A gush of freezing wind brought Carlisle to the ground beside me. "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

I gasped loudly, fighting back the stinging tears in my eyes as I thought about what that might mean for Jacob.

Jacob, even in his pain called out to me. "Bella."

"Jake, I'm here." I told him, trying to spit out the words against the lump that had formed in my throat.

I saw the others of the pack come rushing toward us from the woods, human and dressed. Sam rushed to meet us with Leah, Paul, Embry and Seth in tow.

"Jacob you idiot, I had it!" Leah wailed, looking a lot less angry than she sound as she tried to sniff away the tears that tracked her dirty cheeks.

"Leah!" Sam barked, his alpha timbre threatening to bring the others to their knees. He eyed her harshly, a silent warning that this was not the time for her attitude.

Carlisle was murmuring something about having to set the bones in Jacob's body before his accelerated healing kicked in, but my mind was lost to the pain in Jacob's eyes.

"It's already started." Carlisle said softly, looking to Edward.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "We need to get him out of here; we don't want a fight with the Volturi."

Sam looked torn for a moment and I could tell he was waging a battle inside himself about letting human drinkers near Quileute soil. "We'll take him back to Billy's." he finally offered, a silent agreement that Carlisle was welcome to follow.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle replied, as Paul and Embry set to work lifting Jake's naked and broken body from the ground.

"Hang in there, Jake." I told him in a wild breath as I smoothed my hand across his scorching cheek.

"They're coming!" Alice said frantically.

We all turned eyes to hers just as four dark figures seemed to float out of the shadows of the forest.

It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to their speed. They walked with an unnatural grace and unity as they approached. Dark cloaks covered most of their faces, but I still knew who they were. I recognized these figures from my unexpected and eventful trip to Italy, and I had no desire to see them now.

"Impressive," the smallest one said, removing the hood of her cloak. It was Jane. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude still intact."

She was taunting us.

Carlisle was the one to answer her and I had never seen such disdain on his handsome face as he spoke up in our defense. "We were lucky."

I remembered Jane of the Volturi very well. She was ruthless, cold and very dedicated to her Master's. I had always envied her loyalty but as she was here to possibly hurt my family the desire to smack her hit me hard.

She was distant and without emotion as she sneered, "I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," her twin interjected with no more emotions on his young face than his sister had. But there was something hidden in the way that he spoke that led me to believe they had seen everything. I was instantly on alert and listening intently for any signs that they meant my pack friends harm.

The pack had fought to protect me. Jacob had fought to protect me, and now I may have possible delivered them to their dooms on a silver platter.

"Yes," Jane agreed, a bit of resentment lacing her tone, as she eyed each and every one of us as if we were no more than the dirt under her dainty boots. "It's not often were rendered unnecessary."

"If you had arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward spat. He was calm, but the venom in his tone startled me.

For the first time since meeting the witch twins of Volterra, I saw a flicker of anger color her stunning ruby eyes. There was malice in those garnet depths and it seemed that Edward brought out the temper in her.

"Pity," she replied, but the words were said as if she had spit them at his feet.

Then with a small but brilliant smile, she cocked her head to the side and said, "You missed one."

My family stiffened at her words and out of the corner of my eye, saw Jasper shift on his heels and stride behind me to where little Bree—a girl of no more than fourteen—huddled. He took up a protective stance at her side and Esme pulled her a little closer.

"We offered an asylum for her surrender." Carlisle explained, but sounded oddly defeated. It was like he already knew that the cruel girl in front of him wouldn't stand for the newborns survival.

I was proven right with Jane's next words, and I could only hope that Carlisle's diplomatic capabilities wouldn't fail him now.

"That wasn't yours to offer." I felt my heart sink into my stomach. They weren't going to let her go. She would die. It would be more death, more destruction, because of me.

I had to turn my face away from the little dark haired girl. The instinct to flee was clearly written on her face, but I knew there was nowhere for her to run. The poor thing—who had to be crazy with bloodlust and had yet to take a snap at me—was searching through our group for a savior.

"Why did you come here?" Jane asked in all authority, just before the screaming started.

My heart lurched in my chest and Edward clinging me tighter to him.

"Who created you?" Jane asked again, this time yelling over the piercing screams that echoed off the trees.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme pleaded in voice full of concern and sadness. She too, knew that Bree wouldn't survive this.

A small smile appeared on Jane's face, more of a knowing smirk really, as she replied. "I know."

In that moment, I couldn't fathom what could have made such a beautiful girl so callous…so cruel. If anything I would think she would sympathize with the girl, as they were close in age. Jane knew that Bree would tell her anything…that she would _**do**_ anything she asked, and yet she tortured the girl maliciously.

It killed me to listen to the screams as I knew well the full extent of Jane's gift, and she terrified me. Once again I was thankful for whatever misfires in my brain that stilled her from doing the same to me.

After several intense minutes I realized that Jane must have released Bree or at least relinquished some of her hold, because the screaming suddenly stopped.

Bree staggered back to her knees, gasping out several panted breathed. "I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her?" Edward supplied through his teeth, and again I felt a twinge of jealously and slap of betrayal as he spoke her name.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. "If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

Even I could hear the sarcastic bite in Carlisle's question and it was making me grow more nervous by the minute. Carlisle was not one to start petty arguments for arguments sake, so if he was trading barbs…there was a damn good reason. But I was fearful for my family as it was very obvious that Jane wouldn't hesitate to have each and every one of my family members ripped apart and burned.

"Of course," Jane replied flippantly. "But it was not _our_ mess to clean up, was it?" She shot back looking directly at Edward, and for once she seemed sincere.

What in the world could she have meant by that? Did she mean that because Edward had brought me into the realm of the supernatural that this was his fault? Or did she mean that it was his fault for not killing Victoria when he James was ended?

Of course she could have meant any of those things, but somehow I wondered… could she have meant something else entirely?

"Felix." She ordered a second later, and the same bulking man I remembered from Italy stepped forward. He was just as huge as I remembered and he, above all the others, gave me nightmares. I remembered what he did to Edward in vivid detail and it sent a chill up my spine to even see his face.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme cried, sweet and motherly. "We'll…take responsibility for her."

Seeing Esme so frantic, Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes pleading with Jane to understand. "Just give her a chance." But he already knew that this outcome would not end the way Esme wished it.

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances. Keep that in mind, Caius would be interested to know that she's still human." She said with a smirk before looking over her shoulder and into the trees behind her.

Everything happened at once; like a large explosion in a tight space.

Edward crouched low, growling louder than I had ever heard him, and Jasper following suit as Felix breezed past his brethren to take Jasper head on.

"You will not!" Edward snarled, gripping me to him like a vice.

Carlisle and the rest to the family swarmed around us, but looked as confused by Edward's actions as I felt.

"Edward," Carlisle asked low. "What is it?"

He gripped me tighter, growling and snapping in the direction of the trees, and finally bit out a name that would forever change my destiny.

"Caius."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

So, for some of you that may be rereading this, you'll not a few changes. The reason for this: I took a quick read through the entire story and realized there were more than a few things missing from it than I had planned for in the rough draft. Thing were off and throwing the story off kilter; the story was moving a bit too quickly in some chapters and it was not meant to be that way (Sorry, I'm easily distracted.), not to mention grammar and spelling mistakes.

So for those of you rereading this…you may note several differences, but nothing big will change from the original plot.

For those you reading for the first time…enjoy :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **In the aftermath of the Newborn War, the Cullen family celebrates their triumph over Victoria. Little do they know that their victory will be short lived. A visitor comes calling; a visitor who has been keeping tabs on the Cullen's and Edward's human pet. When Caius doesn't like what he sees will Bella risk everything to save the vampire family she loves?

**Crimson Decisions**

**Chapter Two**

**~Bella~**

I'm sure the others had to have seen him long before my weak human eyes could, but that didn't stop me from searching the trees in the distance. It was a mere seconds before my eyes found his lithe body, cloaked in ebony robes of a leader. He traveled slowly, stalking out from under the dark cover of the foliage at the northern end of the field.

The previous fight of over the newborn Bree was momentarily forgotten as the Volturi Guard scurried to form a protective line around their King.

For that, I was grateful; I had no wish to see anyone else die today.

In my times spent with the Cullen's I had always been a little envious of their natural—or should I say, unnatural—grace, but even Alice had nothing on this member of vampire royalty. The fluid movements he made during his slow descent to rest in front of Carlisle made me want to weep at the sheer beauty. Where the Cullen's were like water in motions, Caius seemed to be created from thick, swirling smoke. The dark black of his cloak only added to the fantastical imagery that this man created for me.

The irony of my thoughts was not lost to me, as all vampires had to suffer the violent burning flames of venom in order to gain their immortality, only to rise from the ashes and smoke to live again.

Once again, I had to marvel at my own imagination. Sometimes my mind truly ran away with me.

My mind continued to wander as I watched the white beast approach us through patches of thick clover and thistle. His face was still covered by his heavy cloak but I hardly needed to remember those piercing glowing eyes or his striking face.

Never in my life had I seen a man like the youngest of the Volturi Kings. In my mind's-eye I could see hair in the color of the freshly fallen snow blowing like a winter storm around a sculpted face. It would be cut in a fashion of old; tied in a low tail and falling to rest nearly at his hips. I could see eyes: blood red, full of hatred and as hard and precious stone and just as stunning.

He had stunned me to silence the first time I had seen him in the grand throne room in Volterra; to me he seemed more demon than vampire. He was handsome as any of his species, but he was also different; he was marred. I remembered as single scar cutting across his diamond skin from the bridge of his perfect nose to the apple of his pale cheek. The memory of that scar was a vivid one, mostly because I had been so enraptured with it when I had first seen it. Edward had been no help when I had asked him how a vampire could attain a scar like that; rather he only sneered and told me I shouldn't bother worrying about something so ugly. I had to disagree because personally, I think it only added to the masculinity that Caius already exuded.

During this meeting, however, I found myself not baffled by a scar but by how tall he was. He had been slouched over on his throne the last time we shared face time and while I knew he was bigger than his brothers, I had no idea just how much bigger he was. I don't know why it surprised me so much; I had become used to giant men over the summer. Caius was not quite so tall or wide as Jacob or Sam but he was certainly taller that Felix or Emmett.

I laughed out loud at the thought of Emmett being dwarfed in his presence and Jasper turned to me with a brow raised in question. It was only a split second but his eyes and demeanor spoke highly of his amusement and curiosity. I'm sure the others wanted to as well but were far too frightened by our unexpected visitor to remove their gaze from the Volturi King.

Edward paid no mind to what must be my insanity creeping in and interestingly enough, neither did Caius. They seemed to be locked in a silent conversation of some sort; staring intently at one another.

It was only a miracle that I held back my gasp of shock when Caius finally lowered the soft black hood of his cloak as he revealed his face to us. My memories did him little to no justice. As if he had read my mind, a flicker of emotion danced in his eyes before his lips turned up in a subtle but sultry smirk.

My face flamed bright with color and in that moment Edward—who had been previous crouched before me—shot up and gripped my forearm almost painfully. It was only then that I realized I had taken several steps forward, like my body was being pulled by magnets. I could not see Edward's face, but it was obvious by the harsh grip he held on my arm that he was angry.

A hard, irritated growl rising through the cool morning air only confirmed Edward's anger and it left my body shivering with the tingling fear that trickled down my spine. It was no secret to me—or anyone else for that matter—how much Edward despised the Volturi, but I had no idea of the hate and disdain Edward seemed to hold for this King in particular.

"Edward please, you're going to get us all killed." Rosalie hissed low, her face screwed up in exasperation. Obviously, Rosalie knew that Edward had a hot temper and the mouth to follow it. But strangely, she wasn't looking at Edward as she normally did when she was chastising him…she wasn't looking at him at all. My eyes left Rosalie's face and tracked her line of sight…

I shrunk back when I found what she was staring at. It was Caius and the smirk he was sporting just moments ago was long gone, replaced by black narrowed eyes. I found new meaning in the saying: if looks could kill. As Edward's growl rose and his hand tightened around my arm, I found myself torn as to who I should be more frightened of; Edward or Caius?

"You should listen to your sister." Jane said with an expression I could only describe as a promise of pain. Her small face was hard and angry.

Another shiver.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered softly, obviously trying not to spoke him in his volatile state, "son, you need to let go of Bella."

For a moment I was confused. Why would Carlisle want Edward to release me? But as Edward's grip on my delicate human flesh grew tighter, I looked down and figured out why. My hand was a sickening color mixture of white and purple as it swelled and cried out for the oxygen my fingers so desperately needed. Edward didn't answer; he didn't even acknowledge his father's request. His only response was to snarl louder and grip tighter.

"Edward," I whimpered, my voice sounding strained. "Please let me go, you're hurting me." I was begging, trying to pry my injured hand free from the incredible strength of his hold, all the while knowing it was a pointless endeavor. If Edward didn't wish to release me of his own will, I would be going nowhere. I would only break my own arm trying, or he would draw blood in the presence of twelve vampires.

The voice that came to my rescue chilled me to the bone, but also left an impression on me that I couldn't quite make sense of.

"Release her." Caius commanded coolly. His voice was deep and rough and not at all what I expected from the fair haired vampire. His voice was cold in its authority but never once did it let on to the immense anger I could see sighing like a beacon behind his narrowed onyx eyes.

All was quiet for several seconds and by the looks of things I would guess that another silent conversation was being held.

"I will never allow you to corrupt her with your filth." Edward spat suddenly, "She would never go with you willingly and…" his words trailed off into a hum too low for my human ears to register, but whatever he had said it was made apparent that it wasn't good.

Snarls erupted throughout the vampires on both sides, but not a single eye was on the Volturi threat. They were all staring at… Edward?

Had he said something insulting? Had he stupidly challenged or threatened one of them? As I was not privy to most of the conversation as a whole, I could take a guess as to what had everyone so upset.

"Edward," Carlisle gasped, his eyes wide and his face shocked still, "you can't mean that."

Edward scoffed, "Of course I meant it, Bella belongs to me and no other… I would not see her sullied by a venom as grotesque as his."

Esme looked horrified by whatever Edward had agreed to and Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice looked downright pissed. Carlisle though, frightened me. He looked devastated and disappointed.

What in the hell could he have said?

"Is that what you think, Boy?" Caius asked with a chuckle, his lip curling to one side. "Do you really think you could do it before I removed your arrogant head form your shoulders? I don't think you can. Let us see, shall we?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane and Alec share a look, a smirk, if you will, before schooling their features. As insane as it would have been, I had to hold back a laugh at how young and radiant they looked when they were being mischievous.

I probably would have laughed if Edward hadn't tightened his grip yet again, causing me to cry out. "Edward, please!" I begged again, pulling and tugging at his arm to get him to understand; to get him to set me free.

"Carlisle," Caius spoke coldly, "if he doesn't release her I shall have his head removed, permanently."

Caius never moved a muscle, but Jane and Felix took a step closer toward Edward and I could rapidly see this ending badly.

Carlisle sighed and nodded, visibly shaken at the prospect of his son's death, but he calmed himself quickly and turned to Jasper as he softly spoke. "Jasper, please?"

Jasper smiled brightly, seeming more than obliged to help.

It took all of two seconds for Edward's face to become slackened and to wobble on his feet. He released my arm as he staggered backwards and my honey-blonde brother took him down with a swift kick to his legs before flipping him on his back and pinning him quickly with the heel of his boot. By the time Edward's eyes focused once again there was little he could do but thrash and scream.

Alice rushed to my side just as I started to waver, steading me quickly before I fell to the ground as well. My arms tingled with the blast of blood that raced through my veins, making me almost dizzy. Blinding pain coursed through my injured arm and I held it protectively to my chest as if it would shield it from any more damage.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned from his post in front of Caius.

Alice took my throbbing arm into her ice cold hands and I hissed on contact. The white finger marks of Edward's hand were rapidly bleeding into darker, angry marks of red, purple and black.

"I don't think it's broken, but…," Alice trailed off, her face twisted into a grim look that didn't look right on her pixie-like face. I could only imagine the implications of that look. "…with these contusions, it's very hard to tell."

"May I?" Carlisle asked a moment later, asking what I'd hope was permission to examine my insured arm.

Caius nodded soundlessly, but never removed his gaze from Carlisle as he walked toward me.

I tried my best not to stare, I really did. But Caius was everything I remembered and more and _**not**_ staring at him didn't seem to be an option. I let my gaze travel the long length of his body, from the expensive leather shoes on his feet to the very tip-top of head; the man was indeed a magnificent form of the male gender. When my eyes finally found his face, I found his hard crimson gaze staring intently back at me.

My face began to heat under his scrutiny, a traitor blush coloring the apples of my cheeks. I tried tilting my head down to hide but Emmett's chuckle told me I had utterly failed.

Carlisle was speaking to me, I could hear his voice but his words were muffled. I was dazed, dazzled and lost to Caius's ruby eyes.

"_Bella?"_

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, breaking eye contact with Caius to look into the mirth filled eyes of Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled. "I said, you have a rather mild fracture of the radius, but will need a radiograph to be sure."

All of a sudden, Edward lurched under Jasper's boot, nearly springing free, "No," he screamed, struggling even harder to get loose. "She's not going anywhere!"

At the time I had no idea what Edward was going on about. Was he saying I couldn't go to the hospital? Or was it something else that had been projected into his thoughts? Either way, his foul attitude was getting on my nerves.

Later it would be brought to my attention that Edward's attitude had been the result of a combination of things. It was a poisonous mixture of 'someone else's thoughts' and the fact that I had once again, unknowingly, gravitated toward Caius.

"Shut your mouth, foolish boy." Caius growled. "I am tiring of the game you are trying to play. I came here for a reason. As a favor to my brothers I was asked to check on Ms. Swan after certain things had been brought to their attention. Did you really think I would retreat just because you are disinclined to give up your pet?"

My eyes snapped to his in confusion and then down at Edward. _What?_ What the hell did he mean by pet? What the hell was going on? The Volturi were concerned about me? And why was I subconsciously trying to reach out to Caius?

As if she had plucked the thought from my mind, Alice smiled comfortingly, "Everything will be fine, Bella. Just please, follow your heart."

Carlisle shook his head as if trying to shake an offensive thought from his mind. "I'm sure I don't understand. Bella is Edward's mate. She is family; we would never consider her a pet."

"Hnn," grunted Caius as he sneered in Edward's direction, "I have been very well informed of just how precious the girl is to Edward, isn't that right?"

Feeling the need to justify the relationship I held with my fiancé, I tried to speak out against the slanders Caius was accusing Edward of.

"But-I…" I stuttered—not the most effective way to start an argument. "Edward has always—

"It's true, Carlisle." Alice said softly, looking up at me with watery eyes. She moved to approach Edward and he hissed at her, looking betrayed. Jasper, of course, didn't take to Edward's attitude toward his mate in kind and pressed the heel of his boot to the back of Edward's neck, cutting him off from speaking.

Carlisle and the rest of the family looked confused and unsure of Alice…well, expect Rosalie, who almost looked smug. Perhaps I was wrong for all the times I had listened to Edward rant about how self-absorbed she was.

"All of it is true," Alice continued, her voice finding strength the longer she spoke. "Bella was never destined for Edward and he knew that."

Tears blazed in my eyes at even the mere thought of what Alice was implying.

"That makes no sense. Why would Edward take the time to bring her around the family, to be with her if she wasn't his mate? And you said you saw her as one of us?" Emmett questioned, scratching his thick skull in confusion as he brought to light so seriously good questions, that it gave me a sliver of hope.

He was right, after all. Why would Edward take the time to get to know me, to bring me to his family, if he didn't love me?

Alice shifted nervously on her feet, not looking me in the eye as she answered. "I did see her as one of us. I still see her as one of us. I always thought because I had seen Bella as a vampire that it _had_ to be _Edward_ who changed her. I was wrong." She finished, hanging her head guiltily.

I hated seeing the pain etched on her beautiful face but I made no move to comfort her, I was still too confused to know what to think.

Suddenly her head snapped up and she glowered at Edward. "I'm not wrong about this. I know who changes Bella and it isn't Edward. It was in Italy when the visions changed but I saw what would happen to Bella if she were to remain with Edward."

"What would happen?" Esme asked, her eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Death." Alice replied sadly. "I've seen it a thousand different ways, but it always ends the same, Bella is dead and Edward is sporting bright red eyes."

Edward snapped again, screaming at me. "Don't listen to them Bella! I love you!"

It was only then that anything Alice had said started to seem believable. Edward was always adamant that I always listen to Alice, and now all of a sudden he's accusing her of being a liar? I didn't make sense. I didn't fit.

Jasper growled out a short, "Shut the fuck up, Edward," as he pressed his boot further into Edward's neck, cutting off anymore of Edward's rant.

All was quiet for a moment as the family hovered around me. Honestly, I think they were worried about how I would handle this seeing as I didn't fare so well the last time I had a major falling out with Edward. It only solidified things with me though, if they were worried about how I would take what Alice had said then they must believe what she said.

"Okay, so don't behead me for asking stupid questions or anything but—how did you know about all of this?" Emmett asked, looking directly at Caius.

If this hadn't already been such a tiring, confusing day I would have laughed at my brawny brother. Leave it to Emmett to ask a perfectly plausible question and sound like a complete dumb-ass doing it. But this time, I was genuinely curious as to what the answer might be to this particular question.

"I called them," a soft voice whispered.

My face snapped to Alice's as the rest of the family unanimously cried, "What?"

"Why?" Carlisle asked, almost looking betrayed as he stared down his daughter. "Why not come to the family? Why go to the Volturi?"

Alice looked incensed as he replied defensively, "She can't stay here, Carlisle. Even if you send Edward to Alaska, he would still come for her eventually. That and…" she trailed off, nervous again.

"And?" Rosalie barked impatiently.

"_**And**_, it's where she belongs, Rose." She snapped back, then in a quieter voice she continued, "It's where she was always supposed to end up."

My heart took a dive as my knees lost the ability to support my legs. Within a human heartbeat Rose was at my side and slumped into her willingly, wanting to do nothing more than sleep for a week and forget about this whole mess. I need time to think, I needed time to sort out my mind. I was still too buzzed from all the excitement to put things into prospective. But even as I started to freak out, Alice's words kept ringing in my ears…_Just please, follow your heart._

"Master," Jane called, relieving me of the jumbled mess in my brain, even if it was just for a moment. "What shall we do with the new one?"

My heart lurched painfully in my chest and before I knew what I was doing, I was scrambling over to Caius. "Please don't kill her!" I begged, my hands clutching to his robes with numb fingers.

His face lowered to my own and I froze, just now coming to the realization of what I was doing and to _whom_.

_I must be going mental._

He hovered over me before dipping his head down into the crook of my neck. "Hmmm," he breathed, "…so sweet."

My heart took off, beating at unnatural speeds as my breath came out in uneven gasps. As mortifying as it was, I was highly aroused. What was worse was that between the color of my cheeks and the scent of my wantonness, I was positive everyone standing on this field knew it.

I waited in my embarrassment.

It seemed like forever, but finally he spoke again.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his guard, "Leave her be."

It was all I needed to hear before the blood rushing in my ears became too much and the blackness finally came to take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Okay, this is the second chapter of the newly revised story…I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **In the aftermath of the Newborn War, the Cullen family celebrates their triumph over Victoria. Little do they know that their victory will be short lived. A visitor comes calling; a visitor who has been keeping tabs on the Cullen's and Edward's human pet. When Caius doesn't like what he sees will Bella risk everything to save the vampire family she loves?

**Crimson Decisions**

Chapter Three

**~Bella~**

My body felt like lead, heavy and cold. The cold wasn't an unusual feeling for me as I was constantly in the presence of vampires, but the weight of my arm was definitely new, and left a lot to be desired.

A muffled blast and a following curse soon alerted me that something was amiss, but trying to force my aching eyes open was Hell. It felt like I would literally have to peel them open and when I finally managed it was my turn to curse. I shut them back tightly as I could, protecting them from what I assumed was the glaring afternoon sun.

"Stupid sunlight," I grumbled and rolled to my side with a groan. My body felt like it had been put through a blender. Once in control of myself again, I—delicately this time—pulled my eyes open…and was met by two ocher suns gleaming back at me in delight.

With a startled scream, I lurched back only to slam into a rock hard body.

"Ouch," I grumped, rubbing my sore elbow.

A tinkling laugh caught my attention and I turned my eyes upwards to meet the gaze of my pixie-like sister who was tittering at me.

"Silly Bella," Alice chirped, like today was the most exciting day in the word, "it's just me."

Maybe it didn't bother my vampire family to have someone staring at you all the time, but I was opposed to waking up with anyone two inches from my face.

"Thanks for that, Alice," I said growled as I sat up from the comfort of the massive bed I was so peaceful in just moments ago. "I didn't know." I was being a sarcastic grump, but wasn't a morning person in general and I wasn't quite ready to be disturbed from my hibernation in the heavenly divine duvet of white down just yet.

Her only reply was to giggle and murmur something about _crankiness _and _coffee._

After a quick survey of my surrounding I realized quickly that I hadn't a clue as to where I was. The room was cozy, covered in an abundance of creams and earth tones, but it wasn't until I spied the generic art-work on the walls that I realized that I must be in a hotel room somewhere. The Cullen's would never stoop so low as to by a print.

My eyes continued to scan the room, taking in the creative uses of wood and stone before my eyes fell on the offensive window that had blinded me a few minutes ago. After I fought my urge to scowl at the devil in pane-glass I gasped at the view of the ocean and Mt. Rainer in the distance. It was without words, gorgeous.

A snickering behind me told me that Rosalie was the body I had slammed into. She was sitting to my left with a copy—of what I was sure to be the latest issue of—Vogue. She smiled softly at me but never commented, and I couldn't help but return it. She had told me so many times since my trip to Italy that she had never hated me, but that didn't mean we were going to be besties any time soon. However, I was still beyond grateful she was here, wherever here was.

Hearing a low growl and a frustrated curse, my head swiveled at an angle and I suddenly remembered the sounds that had woken me. Emmett was sitting in a chair closest to the window, mashing his thumbs into a controller and cursing a television set that practically swallowed the room. He was obviously playing a video game, and not one that I even remotely recognized but I did catch the odd words or phrase and it was something military related.

As soon as he felt my stare he looked over—never pausing his game—and smiled.

"Hey, Belly-boo," he waved once and went back to it, turning up the volume.

As the sounds of glass-rattling explosions and gunfire filled the room, all thoughts of sleep were lost to me. There would be no point trying to sleep in a room full of vampires, especially if one of said vampires happened to be Emmett.

_Stupid, non-sleeping vampires, _I thought sourly, stretching my arms above my head to stretch my back. It wasn't until I bonked my head with something heavy and hard did I notice that my left arm was in a cast, a gaudy purple cast, which looked like Alice had taken her bedazzling machine to it.

_Great._

"Alice," I said warily, still looking around the room for any indication of what was going on. "Where are we?

"Seattle." She answered absently, furiously typing something into her phone.

I sighed in exasperation, because I was pretty sure I knew that already. "What gave it away, Alice, the Pacific Ocean or Mt. Rainer? I meant, where in Seattle?"

"The Four Seasons," Rosalie supplied easily as she hopped up from her perch beside me and flitted into husband's lap, which he welcomed with a smile.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alice replied still not giving me her full attention. She would if she realized just how close her expensive pink phone was to becoming rubble as it shattered on Emmett's forehead.

"Why are we here?" I snapped. "Where is everybody else? Where's Edward?"

My outburst must have been louder than I thought, or at least loud enough not to be ignored. Emmett suddenly shut off his gaming system and all eyes focused on me.

"Bella," Alice sighed as she crossed her legs Indian style and turned to face me, "How much do you remember?"

I scrunched my brow in confusion. "I remember everything. I remember the fight, Jake getting… Oh God, Jacob… is he…," my mind was racing at all the possibilities. Was he dead? Was he badly hurt? What had happened to my best friend; my Sun?

"Jacob is fine, Bella. Carlisle is still with him and won't be able to join us until tomorrow." Alice said calmly, but I really didn't like the way she said _join us_. I was about to question her on it, but I decided I had more pressing questions to clear up and would save that one for later.

"Go on, what else do you remember?" She encourage, taking up a permanent pen and reclaiming her designs on my cast.

I wracked my brain, trying to remember the events of earlier in sequence. "The Volturi came, they wanted to kill the newborn and then—

My heart stopped short as the rest of the memory replayed in rapid succession in. Ruby eyes, white hair, a scar…Caius. Edward. Growling. Pain. Pet.

"I passed out." Tears sprang to my eyes as I chocked on the memory of Edward's betrayal. Pet, I was Edward's pet and he was…

Well, I never got to hear that part but my imagination I'm sure couldn't do it justice.

Alice nodded.

"What happened after?" I asked, swiping one rouge tear, which despite my attempts to be brave, slipped from my eyes.

"Well," she sighed in a very human way. "Jasper and Alec have taken Edward and Bree north to Denali where they will be staying until after your change. Caius has agreed to let them live because of Carlisle's close association with Aro. Bella you have to understand, if Edward were anyone else…" she trailed off. She didn't need to finish, I knew very well that if it hadn't been for Carlisle both Edward and Bree would be dead.

"Bella, do you need a human moment before I finish explaining the rest?"

I shook my head frantically; I couldn't possibly wait.

She nodded at me and I took a deep calming breath, though I was positive it wouldn't help in the slightest.

"I started having visions of you with the Volturi shortly after we arrived at the festival. I didn't understand them at the time or what they meant. It wasn't until you found Edward… I've seen so many scenarios, so many different ways for him to do it, but in the end… Bella, you always end up dead."

My heart stuttered in my chest as I absorbed all of the new information she had given me. In the very depths of my soul, I knew what she was trying to tell me but…denial is a girl's best friend.

"So, you're saying is that he wouldn't have been able to handle his bloodlust, like a slip?" It was a bit of a stretch and I knew it but I just had to believe that Edward really loved me, that I wasn't…some pet; his…pet.

Alice shook her head sadly, her shoulders sinking in on tiny frame with guilt. "I'm sorry Bella."

My eyes filled with tears and this time I didn't attempt to hold them back as I slumped against Alice. It all finally made sense to me; his affections, his possessiveness, his protectiveness. Everything finally made sense. He was never lying to me in the woods behind my house. He had never loved me, not in the sense that I wanted him to. He loved my human traits, my silent mind, and the scent of my blood, but never me. The thought of his betrayal against me was heartbreaking but it was not the heart-wrenching pain that I had suffered months prior.

Tears continued to stream down my face and I let them. I let it all out; every agonizing wail I had held in for my past love and the humiliation he caused me.

Alice just held me, whispering words of encouragement as she rocked us. She was a balm to my soul in my desperate need for a connection of any kind.

Sometime during my cry I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke it was dark and I was alone. I could hear raised voice from the adjoining room but I had no idea what they could be arguing about now. Is Emmett fighting with Rose again over the X-Box?

Curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate, though I should have known better than to try and get the drop on advanced vampire hearing. As soon as my feet hit the floor the voices stopped and not a second later Alice floated into the room with a set of folded clothes and a whisker-basket full of toiletries.

"Morning sleepyhead." She sing-songed. "Are you feeling better?"

Actually, I was. I couldn't believe it. I waited for the despair and pain to clutch at my heart now that I knew Edward and I were done forever, but it never came. I conclude that during my last breakdown and recovery that, perhaps I didn't need Edward as much as I thought I did.

I beamed at Alice. "Yeah, I really think I am."

She squealed and clapped her hands, her shining smile bright enough to illuminate the dimly lit room as she plopped down on the bed beside me.

"What time is it?" I questioned, not really knowing if it was morning or night.

"4:00am," I gaped at her; I just couldn't believe I slept so long. But I guess seeing as I slept in a tent the night before with my werewolf best-friend and my vampire ex-boyfriend in sub-below temperatures, I guess I was kind of tired.

"There's still a lot we need to talk about but I thought you might like a shower and something to eat before we get started."

My stomach growled as if on cue and I nodded my head enthusiastically. A hot shower and food really did sound amazing right now.

It was a pain in the ass—to say the least—trying to shower without the use of one of your arms, especially when said arm just happens to hurt like hell. I didn't last five minutes before I gave up and called for Alice. I needed help and promised myself that I wasn't getting out of this shower until my hair was washed and my body was free from the debris of the wilderness and vampire ash of yesterday's activities.

Alice was only too happy to oblige to my request as it gave her an excuse to try out an assortment of new hair care products at her disposal. I didn't care what she used when I stepped out of that shower later I was glowing like a queen. I forwent my shaving regiment for the time being; it wasn't like I could properly shave with one arm and the thought of nicking myself in a hotel room full of vampires was not at all appealing to me. Alice giggled when I told her this and waved off my concern; apparently I already had a reservation at the hotel's spa tomorrow and according to her I wouldn't have to worry about shaving again for a very long time.

_Cryptic little pixie, _I thought to myself. I could only guess that she meant that I might be changed sooner rather than later, because from what I understood, vampires didn't exactly get stubble.

However enticing the conversation about body hair removal might have been, I was anxious to find out what was going on and what our next move would be. So with the help of my own scheming fairy-like friend, I dried off and set about getting dressed. If I didn't think Jasper would kill me, I would have kissed Alice when I unfolded my the clothing she had brought me and found a pair of stylish yoga pants and a sweatshirt; vampire royalty or not, I had had a hard day and how fashionable I looked didn't even blip on my radar of concern. And hey, at least with Alice buying them, they were guaranteed to be designer.

The doorbell rang just as I opened the door to what I thought was an adjacent hotel room, which quickly dispelled the notion and left me in awe as I realized we were not staying in a hotel room but a suite, and a large one at that.

I really should have known better.

Alice zipped past me, giggling at my grumblings. I dutifully ignored her and made my way into the living area only to stop in my tracks to take in my surroundings. I had never been in a hotel suite like this one before and I still didn't know how to act.

Even having lived around the supernatural for the past year, I still didn't understand their need for luxury. They had no need for a fancy dining area; they didn't eat. They didn't need a large living room with plush furniture; they could sit on a rock and be just as comfortable. They didn't need beds; they didn't… well, never mind, I could only guess as to the uses they had for a bed. _Not everyone is denied, Bella._

Whatever the link was between vampires and pretty things, I can't say that I was too put out by the grandeur of the room. The large living room was light, airy and decorated with a Northwestern inspired flare. The plush cream colored sectional seemed warm and inviting and the ashen wood floor and Asian inspired art really made it feel like a new exotic space. It may have been a hotel suite but it was really like living in a luxury apartment. They even had stone fireplaces and dining area for six; not that it would see any use in the near future unless one of the couples…

_Stop it, Bella!_

Five pairs of eyes met mine as I entered the room, three of them shinning red garnets and two golden balls of sunshine. As Alice was still at the door—presumably taking care of room service—I found myself not knowing what to do. So I stood there hoping from one foot to the next in my nervousness until Rosalie—bless her undead soul—noticed my predicament and came to my rescue by patting her hand lightly on the couch cushion between her and Emmett.

Jane and Demetri looked comical sitting in the single club chairs; Jane staring me down with a glare and Demetri looking off into space, boredom clearly etched on his marble face. Felix was nowhere to be seen and there was still no sign of Carlisle and Esme. My guess was that they were still in Forks working on putting the pieces of my childhood friend back together. Alec and Jasper were clearly still in Alaska and it made me feel guilty that I was keeping Alice away from her mate.

Standing just beyond Jane was Caius, looking amazing as ever in a tailored black suit and crimson red shirt. My mind wandered as I stared and I briefly wondered if it was difficult getting someone that looked like Caius into a hotel like the Four Seasons without raising suspicions.

Out of all of the vampires I had ever met or seen Caius was what came to mind when the word vampire first registered in my brain. He really didn't look like the rest of his species, and if I were honest with myself I would admit that he was all the more beautiful for it. Yes, he had the classic pale skin and ruby eyes like his brethren, but that's where the similarities ended.

His hair was a strange. When I had first met Caius in Volterra, I had passed off his fair hair as platinum blond, but I was wrong. Seeing him in the natural light of day and now in a well lit room, I realized his hair was literally the color of snow; almost cast silver under to the moonlight seeping in through the window panes.

His biggest mystery was his scar. I had seen vampire scars before; Jasper was covered in them. Literally thousand s of crescent shaped marks mapped his body, but Caius' scar was different.

Alice cleared her throat, alerting me that I had been busted, yet again, and ogling vampire royalty. _The man was going to think I was a mental case,_ I scolded myself as I sat up abruptly and tucked into my food; hoping no one would notice how embarrassed I was.

It didn't work.

I quickly started working on the burger Alice ordered me in earnest, moaning out my pleasure with that first bite. A fleeting thought of buying Alice another Porsche—should I ever have the means to do so—had my Tinkerbelle-like friend giddy and telling me she wanted one in red this time.

"Take these," Alice commanded, handing me two white tablets after I had finished off the last of my sweet-potato fries. "Carlisle said it would help with the pain. He's bringing you something stronger when he arrives tonight." I took them gratefully, swallowing them down with a glass of cool water, hoping for even a brief respite from the pain I was in.

"Alright," she said a minute later, determination seeping into her tone. "Bella this may be hard for you to understand but I wanted you to know beforehand that you will always be a part of this family."

She may have meant to be reassuring me with her words of encouragement but in all honesty, she was making me nervous. What the hell did she mean I would always be her family? I thought I already was, unless…

"Bella, we will be leaving tomorrow night for Volterra."

"What?" I screeched, jumping to my feet.

She winced at the high pitch of my voice but I didn't care. I had done everything I could to ensure that my family would be safe from harm and now they were turning me over to the Volturi, just like that?

"Bella," called a sultry voice from the corner of the room I had been trying to ignore. I knew who it was of course, but like I said, I had been trying to ignore him. "Do you remember who I am?"

I glared in his direction, anger bubbling up from within at his implication that I was only human and therefore dumb. "Yes, I remember you. I'm human, not stupid! Now, what the hell is going on? No more games."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Well, chapter three…?


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **In the aftermath of the Newborn War, the Cullen family celebrates their triumph over Victoria. Little do they know that their victory will be short lived. A visitor comes calling; a visitor who has been keeping tabs on the Cullen's and Edward's human pet. When Caius doesn't like what he sees will Bella risk everything to save the vampire family she loves?

**Crimson Decisions**

Chapter Four

**~Caius~**

"_I'm human, not stupid! Now what in the Hell is going on? No more games!"_

Seeing her like this—even in her human state—was divine. Her eyes were alight with fury and her cheeks flushed with indignation. She was spirited and vivacious and it threatened to steal my unneeded breath.

It was very obvious now, how she had intrigued not only Aro but Marcus as well. She had many qualities suited to her that would be the makings of a stunning immortal. It sent a thrill zinging through my very pores every time I thought of the outcome. I was anxiously waiting.

Admittedly, I was furious and vexed when Aro had suggested that I accompany our Guard in their retrieval of the human. What care had I for their new pet project? It was only when Aro told me of all that he had learned from the thoughts of that vile son of Carlisle did I find myself aboard our private Jet and bound for the Americas.

As much as I hated the human race, I was never much inclined to play with my food. What Edward was doing was beyond disgusting and I had every intentions of reaping revenge for her.

The more I had thought about it, the angrier I had become. The girl had risked life and limb to see Edward Cullen safe and back to the posh lifestyle with mommy and daddy. She had faced a room full of vampires, my brothers and I included and begged us to kill her in his stead. She did this all in the hopes that he would be spared, and this is how he repays such loyalty? The idea he had in mind for payment of such a debt made my long-since-dead insides crawl. I wanted the Cullen dead and if I had my way about this, he would be.

My thoughts quickly shifted from the Fae-like creature as she gave her explanations to Isabella; letting my mind drifting back to when I had first seen Isabella out in field, shaken and terrified as Jane threatened to end the life of the young newborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Hearing the Cullen's in the distance was somewhat enjoyable, if not entertaining. To me they had always been a perplexing coven—

No, they were not a coven…they called themselves a _family_; how utterly disgusting.

But, they were interesting to Aro and completely infuriating to me. Something about the way they fed made me shudder to the core. It wasn't right, it was very unnatural and it was my personal belief that it is the main cause for Edward's depraved ways.

It didn't help my anger that they had all gotten away with their previous misdeeds completely unscathed—telling a human of our existence and allowing them to live was an offense punishable only by death. It would have been another matter altogether had we the promise that she would be turned. Aro, knew though, that Edward had no plans to change the girl and it boiled his blood to see such talent go to waste.

However, due to Aro's kinship with Carlisle, his family was spared their lives if they complied with our wishes in changing the human girl. They obviously had not lived up to their obligations.

It would have mattered not, whether they changed her or no. Aro coveted the girl for his own and in some way, he would have her. Even Marcus, the old skeleton that he is, regarded the girl very highly and for the life of me I couldn't see why; until today.

What bothered me was my own ploy in all of this. The urgency in which I had forced myself on this trip puzzled me. I literally found myself agreeing to come on this 'mission' without a moment's hesitation and before I realized what I was doing.

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances. Keep that in mind, Caius would be interested to know that she's still human." Jane informed them with utter glee in her voice. The naughty girl knew what was coming, as she further proved when she looked over her shoulder in my direction, "Wouldn't you, Master?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, for such a fierce one she really did have a sense of humor.

"_Well, well, well, Edward. I see you haven't eaten the little human yet. Whatever are you waiting for?" _

Admittedly, goading him was a foolish and immature action but I found myself neither caring nor feeling guilty for doing so.

He crouched low in front of her as he reacted to my voice in his mind and the natural instincts to protect his intended kill.

"_If I wanted to kill her, Boy, I would take her. Do you really think you could stop me?"_

"You will not!" Edward exploded, nearly scaring his human to death. The rest of his _family_ looked at him like he might have lost his mind, before Carlisle approached him.

"Edward," Carlisle asked softly, clearly confused as to what raised his son's hackles. "What is it?"

"Caius." He snarled, and I couldn't help but laugh at the infant as he spat and hissed at me like a little kitten.

Having enough of my little hiding game, I stepped out from under the cover of the thick spruce and moss, and showed myself to the others. The little human's heart was racing with anticipation and fear…_mmm, delicious. _

The tables turned on me, however, when she came into view. I sucked in an unneeded breath as I took in her lovely features. She was absolutely stunning. I had seen her before in Voterra but as I was in something of a rage at the time, my vampire memory seems to have glossed over her beauty.

Her large doe eyes widened at the sight of me as I came to a stop in front of Carlisle, and she let out a small laugh. Many of the Olympic Coven turned to her briefly, surely questioning the depths of her sanity. I had to admit, I was quite curious myself. Most humans would be pissing themselves in fright, and yet this one laughs?

Her eyes widened further as I lowered the hood of my cloaked and I braced myself for the stingingly sweet smell of her fear. It would have been expected as many—vampire or human—have reacted the same way when meeting me at close range the first time. My lovely surprised me once again when she looked upon my scarred face with no disgust or terror… but she did gift me with the excruciatingly decadent scent of her arousal. It was sweet and tangy, and it became everything I could do not to growl as I stared into her darkened eyes.

She shocked not only myself, but the Guard and her family as well when she started to inch toward me, unbeknownst to herself. She was not afraid of me.

Carlisle's ginger-haired son growled before his arm shot out to retrieve his pet from approaching me further. I wanted to tsk at him and call him a fool for wanting to only eat her. She would be an immortal Goddess, and he was no match for her.

This only spurned him on. I knew of his hatred of the Volturi; especially me and he saw me now as competition. Little fool, there is no competition.

"Edward please," hissed the beautiful blonde, her face set in a murderous scowl, "you're going to get us all killed." She then kindly muttered, "Asshole." She reminded me much of my sister.

"_She right, Edward."_ I taunted, taking a step in his humans direction just to irritate him. _"Learn your place or you will be joining the others in the fire today."_

"You should listen to your sister," Jane informed him, knowing I was moments away from being done with charade and killing the lot of them. For the many virtues I was bestowed in this life of immortality, a patient man I was not.

Even as I listened to Jane, my eyes were trained on the delicate creature in Edward's grasp. She was as fragile as sugar-spun glass and here he was gripping her so tightly her skin was changing color from the lack of oxygen her body required.

"Edward," Carlisle called softly. "…son, you need to let go of Bella." I knew very well what Carlisle was doing. His placating tone and submissive posture spoke volumes. He was making himself small, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible as to not invoke Edward's hunting instincts.

As I looked again at the young vampire, it was entirely obvious as to why. Edward was absolutely protecting his kill. His eyes were blacker than my robes and a small amount of venom was currently running down his chin; indicating to his immense thirst. It would seem his little human pet was on the menu, or always had been.

"Edward, please let me go, you're hurting me," the human pleaded as she struggled to free herself from her lovers iron grip, but I could see the defeat in her eyes; she knew as well as I did that she wouldn't be going anywhere unless Edward released her.

In that moment something shifted inside me. It was powerful, profound and irrevocable. I grew protective, possessive and angry. Even the thought of his hands upon the bare flesh of her arm had me nearly boiling over with fury. I didn't have a clear understanding of this sudden reaction to a human in pain, but as I have always been a man of instinct, I acted.

A low-growl burst from my chest unbidden as I stared down the mind reader, "Release her," I commanded as calmly as I could, _"Or I will lop off your head." _I finished silently, looking into his eyes as she struggled to keep his fake personality in check in front of the rest of his family.

I could see it in his eyes—the real Edward Cullen—and if the Carlisle and the rest of his animal drinking brood were to look beyond their silly beliefs they would see it too. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to fuck her and drain her, wretchedly enough—I don't think he'd be opposed to doing it in front of them either.

The mind reader's head snapped up as he read my thoughts, a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. _"Yes Edward, I know what it is that you want." _I told him silently, and he smiled at me.

"_That will not be happing. Isabella will be returning to Volterra…with me." _

He snarled loudly, crushing Isabella closer to his side. "I will never allow her to be corrupted by your kind of filth." He spat, clearly for the sake of his own image. I knew for a fact that he would have cared less, except the thought of my venom tainting her blood left a rather sour taste in his mouth.

Jane inched forward as Edward continued to rant, and I could tell she was itching to burn him to the ground. "She would never go with you willingly and…," he trailed off, lowering his voice so that only those of our species could possibly hear him, "_…if she did I would kill her_."

Gasps of astonishment echoed through the clearing, making the human jump. "Edward," Carlisle exclaimed. "You can't mean that."

In a very human and uncharacteristic gesture, I rolled my eyes at the simplistic coven leader. Of course Edward had meant everything he said. In fact, it would seem that Edward was merely waiting for the appropriate—or most opportune—moment to strike. That, in itself, made me slightly apprehensive; if Edward turned desperate, he may simply snap the humans neck in a fit of rage.

Edward smirked in my direction once more as he whispered, "I would kill her before you could move."

Even as I knew his words were meant for my ears only, I was glad he was keeping up his little façade in front of the human. For some unnamable reason, it bothered me to think of the impact his cruel words would have on Isabella. She didn't need to know how lowly he thought her, at least not while he still was within striking distance.

Edward, heaving herd every thought in my head, sneered at my thoughts before turning his head in his _father's _direction and speaking loud enough for even his human to hear.

"Of course I meant it, Bella belongs to me and no other… I would not see her sullied by a venom as grotesque as his." Venom was streaking down his chin and it was plain to any eye that he was fast losing his patience with us.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his pubescent little rant. "Is that what you think, Boy?" I asked him smugly. "Do you really think you could do it before I removed your arrogant head form your shoulders? I don't think you can. Let us see, shall we?"

He growled loudly at me, jerking Isabella to his side and gripping her arm so tightly I heard the bone give.

She jerked in his arms, sobbing quietly as she began trying to pull away from him in earnest. "Edward, please!"

She was begging again in her panic, and again, for some reason that did not sit well with me.

"Carlisle," I warned, taking a step closer to the—clearly—psychotic vampire. "If he doesn't release her, I shall have his head removed, permanently."

Carlisle looked ill, but complied with my warning at turned to his blond son, "Jasper, please." He asked politely.

It was my turn to be ill as the Major of the Southern Army stepped forward, riddled with the bites of his enemies, and went for the pin instead of the kill. There was nothing left of the man I had remembered and so many had feared. He was more docile that a damned house pet now and the wastefulness of it disgusted me.

Isabella gasped and winced as Edward was removed from her person, and nearly collapsed from the rush of blood she experienced. It was verified moments later by Carlisle that the limb was indeed broken and it only further proved that she was no more to Edward Cullen than a chicken could be to a fox.

No mated vampire could ever hurt their intended, human or not. It had been proven many times over. First when Marcus found his mate in Aro's sister Didyme and again when Aro was first mated to Sulpicia.

Suplicia was no more than a girl fresh from her first courses when Aro met her. He being so much older than she, decided that for appearances sake he would wait until she was older to change her. Never in that time had any harm come to her—not even during their most intimate times—by his hands or by the hand of any enemy. This Isabella already bore the mark of another vampire against the creamy, soft flesh of her wrist. It was a burden to my soul to see it there.

Hearing her sharp intake of air, I turned my head to find her dark eyes burning a hot path up the length of my body. Her eyes were nearly black with lust as her gaze met mine and not a moment later the scent of her arousal slammed into me so hard I had to take a step backwards.

It was thick and tangy and so pure in her wanton desires that I growled. Pleasure coursed through my veins as tasted her sweet nectar in the air and I could not hold back my groan. Isabella's face lit up with her scarlet blush, making her all the more appealing to me and did nothing to help the tension of my engorged manhood as strained against my slacks.

In that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. My mind—for a single nanosecond—completely cleared of all other thoughts that didn't revolve around this strange girl and my connection to her. I finally knew what she was to me and I knew without doubt, that this little human would be returning to Italy with me, and it had nothing to do with my brother's edict. I wasn't certain if I was correct in my assumptions, but I knew I would not be leaving the Americas without her.

"No!" Edward shouted, thrashing against his brother's boot that held him in place, "She's not going anywhere!"

A smug smiled turned up the corners of my mouth as I inwardly chuckled at his petulant crying. But then I noticed that he was not only shouting at my thoughts, he was looking at his previous pet who had once again started in my direction.

She seemed as drawn to me as I was to her; this pleased me greatly.

"Shut your mouth, foolish boy." I growled, growing tired of his ordering everyone about. "I am tiring of the game you are trying to play. I came here for a reason. As a favor to my brothers I was asked to check on Ms. Swan after certain things had been brought to their attention. Did you really think I would retreat just because you are disinclined to give up your pet?"

At once, Carlisle began to argue on his son's behalf; he stupidly believed the boy still held love for the girl that he would end simply to keep her from being intimate with another man. It was only after Carlisle's clairvoyant daughter confirmed my side of the story and added that she had been the one to call the Volturi in the first place, did he hang his head in shame.

Isabella looked as astonished as the rest of the Cullen's, and I felt slightly guilty for having to cause her pain.

"_You will die for her tears, Edward. You know as well as I that she should never shed tears for you. If I find out that you knew what she was to me, I will kill you slowly. I know you have seen the inside of my dungeons, Edward. Did you like what you saw? Would you like to see the inside of a cell for the rest of your eternity?" _

He seemed to turn ashen under my stare and began screaming again, "Don't listen to them Bella! I love you!"

I chuckled at him again, _"You stupid, pompous fool—_

"Shut the fuck up, Edward." Jasper cut me off, kicking him swiftly with his free boot and ending my mental rant.

In the end, I couldn't even fathom why I had agreed to let the newborn go free. I only knew that it would be a burden to my heart to deny my little human anything. _**That**_ was also disconcerting. I had been in the presence of mated couples for most of my immortal life, and yet I cannot remember such a time that my brothers had every lost their mind so completely as I had. Yes, they too were overrun by the affections of their mates, but I was at a loss as to what to do with myself now.

It was common knowledge that some vampire that have reached my age and beyond have gone insane and I was beginning to think I may now have that same affliction. Had I truly lost my mind? For me to act in such ways that I conducted myself in that open field were not only out of character and strange, but utterly terrifying.

More now than ever I was cursing my brothers for sending me on this trip. At first, I had only thought they had need of my hammer—my kind of justice—as it were, but now, I couldn't help but wonder if they had something entirely else in mind when they sent me. As intrigued as they were by the little Isabella, I wouldn't put it past them; _Aro was always one for meddlesome matchmaking._

* * *

><p>"So, I'm just supposed to drop everything and run off to Volterra?" Bella snarled, snapping me back to awareness.<p>

She looked less human and more like a vampire with every word she uttered. Her skin was pink in her anger and was aggressive in her stance. I couldn't help but to think she was beautiful in her rage and once again I had to question my own sanity.

"It would please me greatly," I found myself speaking before I could filter my words. "We have much to discuss, _Mon précieuse Isabella_." (My precious, Isabella.)

Her cheeks flushed crimson at my declaration, and once again I found myself having to discreetly adjust my painful erection.

Carlisle's dark haired daughter laughed, looking pointedly at the slight disfigurement of my slacks and I realized I was not as discreet as I would have hoped.

Bella, following her sister's line of sight, gulped loudly and ducked her head.

"O-of c-course," she stuttered nervously and left the room at a near run, the strong smell of her arousal scenting the air as she fled.

Isabella was not seen again until that following evening, or at least she was not seen by me. She and the psychic had spent the better part of the day at the hotel's spa. I had no inclinations as to what a human female would do at such a place but when she returned—despite the hideous purple plaster on her arm—she was simply glowing.

For the better part of my day—as I could not participate in any daylight pleasantries—I was forced to wait, filled with anticipation and uncharacteristically twitching in my seat. He did not comment, but I was sure that this amused Demetri to no end as he could not stop smirking at me; bloody Russian.

It was nearing midnight before I heard the tale-tale signs of her rustling under her covers. The Cullen coven were in need of a hunt before the lengthy flight to Italy and had left several hours before, leaving me alone with that beautiful Belle.

As requested, Jane and Demetri had both been guarding the door in the outer foyer, leaving me to my thoughts as I took the opportunity to sort through the strange sensations that only seemed to accompany her presence.

She entered through her bedroom door and it was easy to discern by the state of her undress that she thought herself to be alone. She was absolutely exquisite in her dressing gown of thin silver silk. It clung to her pink flesh like a second skin, accentuating the way the swells of her breasts heaved with every breath and how the night air puckered her pert nipples. I could even make out the light strip of dark curls that lined her sex and she was…aroused.

Light beads perspiration licked down to the back of her neck, damping the stray curls of umber, gold and cherry as they escaped her upswept hair, making her fragrance all the more tempting. She was utterly clueless as to her appeal.

A deep growl rumbled from my chest and I did not try to stop it. I wanted her. There was no denying how much I wanted her. She was wanton and I was not so disinclined to refuse her.

Her head whipped to the side as her heart took flight; her eyes were wide as they darted to and fro, desperately seeking on the origin of the noise. She was frightened and I wondered if it was in fear of her Edward that caused this panic.

She needn't worry; I would take care of him and Carlisle could blaze in Hell before I let any of them hurt her.

It only took her a moment to spot me, though I will admit to helping a bit by forcing myself into a patch of moonlight nearby.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, wrapping her arms around herself to hide her blushing body from my sight. "I thought I was the only one here."

"It's alright, sweet Isabella." I told her, my chest rumbling again as my voice turned husky. I knew what I was doing, but seduction was something I could not help around this beauty.

Slowly, I encroached on her, stalking her like the little doe-eyed deer she so reminded me of. I was the wolf, circling and growling as I inhaled the air around her, wanting to taste her essence on my tongue once more. Her scent was heavy, heady with the mix of her arousal and no perfume from my boyhood could compare.

She stood still, like any trembling deer would, caught in the high-beams…waiting for me to strike. The tension in the air was thick as she quivered and I growled at the thought. I could see it; she her pink and slicked with my venom as she quivered around me…

Her breath hitched and as my eyes snapped open I realized just how close to her I was.

"Isabella," I breathed as I circled her once more, catching an escaped lock of mahogany from her shoulder and bringing to my nose. A purr escaped me as I took in her heavenly scent and had I not been so content and in the moment, my actions would have terrified me. It was well known that we do not purr for anyone but for the comfort of our other—

Removing myself from the thought, I inhaled again, calming myself even as desire spiked in my veins and coursed through the length of me. The smell of her scent—her heady perfume—filled me with possessiveness and pride. I wanted to bathe in it—drown in it—so that every male on this earth would know that she belonged to me.

I would most likely kill another man with that smell upon their skin.

"_Je veux vous goûter," (_I want to taste you,) I growled, skimming my nose along the alabaster and pink flesh of her neck.

She gasped and took a step into me, bracing her hands on my shoulder.

"_Mon dieu," _(My God,) I cursed quietly as the warmth of her hands seemed to burn through the light fibers of my waistcoat, scolding and scorching my dead skin.

Venom pooled in my mouth as thoughts of her panting and writhing under me as I fed off the crimson nectar flowing through her body were brought to the forefront of my mind. I could see it clearly; her body would be glistening with my venom as she panted and chanted my name, bringing my pleasure to new heights and when I would finally release, it would be my seed that scented her body as I…

I pulled away abruptly; frightened as to what I would do to her if I remained in such confined spaces a moment longer.

Not a moment later, the thundering sound of vampire footfalls were heard in the hall, along with the grating voice of Carlisle Cullen.

Bella seemed dazed as I pulled away and retook my seat. She remained standing, her hands still holding onto thin air as she looked around the dark room in search of me. I felt guilty for seeming to be ashamed of her. I wasn't, not even a little, but I did not wish to give the others an impression of what transgressed here tonight before I had a better knowledge of what it was myself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know, because I did, but processing it was another matter entirely.

Seconds later the room was flooded with light and Carlisle's little psychic entered the room wearing a deep frown of displeasure. Carlisle and the others followed close behind, the blonde one scenting the air and smirking as she followed.

"We need to leave." Alice—as she has insisted I call her more than once—stated as she pressed through the room, only stopping once she took in Isabella's disheveled appearance.

Isabella's face was as red as I had ever seen, clearly embarrassed by being caught unawares in her night dressings, among…other things. The color that fanned across her porcelain cheeks filled me with a sense of pride, making me feel smug that I had been the cause of their rosy hue.

Bella scanned the room again and when her eyes met mine she blushed again, ducking her head shyly and muttering under her breath. "Stupid, sexy vampires."

Alice's eyes widened and turned to me, her eyebrow cocked in her hairline and a cheeky smile gracing her face. That smile led me to believe that she already knew exactly what had happened here and the nod of her head only confirmed it.

The seer turned again, remorse filling her gaze as she placed a cool hand on Isabella's arm. "Bella, I'm so sorry; I didn't see."

And just like ice water being poured on an open fire, her desire was doused and again Isabella was frightened.

"What did you see, psychic?" I ask in all haste, wanting to be rid of the Cullens—especially this one—sooner rather than later.

She cut her eyes to Isabella and then back to me, and though she spoke, I already had a feeling for what the problem was.

"Edward."

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

><p>Hello all,<p>

Chapter four of the repost is now complete. I will be reposting these chapters four at a time, so you you'll get the next batch when the next four are complete… It's shouldn't be too long.

If anyone is interested, I have started a new blog for this fiction.

You can find it at: http/: www . crimsondecsionsrepost . blogspot . com

As always, please remove the spaces.

The old one is still up if you feel like comparing the two.

You can find it at: http/: www . crimsondecisions . blogspot . com


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"_Edward."_

My blood pumps like cold knives through my veins at the mention of that name and my body quakes from the force of my tremors as a million thoughts barge through my head at once. Alice's face is pinched with worry and a Carlisle and the ever coiffed Esme are looking much worse for wear. I had never seen them in such a state. Their hair disheveled and their clothing ruined, they look like the had been through a crusade.

"What? What happened?" I asked panic seeping into my voice as it cracks and breaks with worry.

Carlisle runs a hand through his matted hair sighing heavily. "Edward has gone to the pack." He tells me lowly but it is Caius deep growl that drown him out.

"What?" I exclaim. _What the hell was he thinking? _

Carlisle explained to me that after he had set Jacob's bones he left to check on Esme and call Alice and Jasper. When he returned to the reservation he was met at the treaty line, with force. Sam heading up the pack in human form called the Cullens traitors and that he and his leech family were no longer welcome in Forks.

"I asked him why this sudden change and all he said was that he received a call from Edward and that they knew about everything. It was all very vague but as I was greatly outnumbered I thought it best just to leave."

A chorus of questions called out from several directions of the room but Carlisle simply held a hand out and directed himself back to me.

"Bella, I have no idea what any of this means. Would you care to call them and find out what you can?"

"Sure, but is Edward… I mean did he get-"

"No." Rosalie answered. "Emmett just talked to Jasper and Edward is still in there care."

"Then how?"

"We don't know, Bella." Esme answered. "It's beyond any of us as to how he made a phone call with Jasper and Alec right there."

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry but Edward hasn't made the decision to do anything. It's like he's not there anymore." She said sadly.

"Does that mean there's a wolf clo-" I stopped short as a deafening roar sounded, shaking the glass panes in the room.

"No," Alice answered her forehead creasing with confusion. "It's not like that at all, when the…" she stopped short obviously rethinking her words as to not upset a certain vampire again. "When _they _are around all our futures go black, this is different, I can see him through Jasper or Alec, but just not what he intends to do."

I thought about the possibility that Edward had another gift that none of them knew about, but would Aro be able to see it through his memories. I was fast gaining a headache I didn't want and to add to the frustration I still had to call the pack.

Alice handed me her sleek black phone, and whispered. "It's alright, Bella. Jasper won't let him get away."

I nodded and dialed the Black's with shaky fingers and my breathing picked up when a voice answered after the first ring. _"Black's residence." _Shit, it was Sam.

"Hello Sam, it's Bella."

"_Bella? Where are you?" _He asked in a gruff, angry voice. I looked to Alice for some sort of an idea. Should I tell them where I was? Should I lie? She grabbed a slip of paper and quickly wrote what I was to say next.

"I'm safe." I told him.

"_Edward has you then?" Edward? _

"No, I'm with the family, the Cullens." It came out so fast it was more like a whoosh of air than actual words.

"_Where are you, Bella? Where coming to get you."_

My eyes widened in panic. That was the last thing that needed to happen, if the Volturi found out about them they'd be finished.

"NO!" I yelled in panic and Alice came and pried the phone out of my hands, crushing the chic piece of metal and plastic with the force.

I looked to her with fresh tears starting to spill. "Bella, you can't go back to Forks, I don't know what Edward told Sam to get them to turn against us so suddenly but… you can't go back Bella."

"Why is this happening?" I was a trembling mess and Alice wrapping me in her cool embrace.

"I don't know, Bella, but everything in life happens for a reason."

"So, what happens now?" I asked eyeing the room but really only searching out one. He had his back to me, his long hair pulled up at the nape of his neck, but cascading like a waterfall over his hunched shoulders as he braced himself at the window.

"We leave." He made no move to go and I could see that he was straining with something, his hands were all but claws pressed against the clear window pane, and the way he was positioned it would seem he didn't want me to see him.

"Come on Bella." Alice said, Rosalie and Esme pulling me along back to my room to gather my things, which weren't much. So I concluded that maybe something was happening in the next room that my human eyes weren't supposed to see.

At the sound of raised voices and the shattering of glass I guessed that I was right.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed un-phased by the goings on as they made their way around the room collecting and bagging anything in the room they thought I would need over the course of the long flight. But I knew better every once in a while I would see one or both of them stop short in what they were doing and then go back to it.

"What's going on out there, Alice?" I asked as the voices continued to get louder but I couldn't make out what any of them where saying.

"Caius is not happy with the new developments and thinks he was wrong to let Edward live."

"And?" I deadpanned.

"Carlisle is begging for Edward's life. He still things he can be reformed after your change."

"I don't know why," Rosalie cut in. "after what he was planning to do, the bastard deserves to get what's coming to him."

I looked at her like she had grown two heads and as Esme scolded her for her outburst she laughed. "What? I always knew there was something wrong with him."

Alice just shook her head. "Don't be upset with Carlisle, he feels that this is all his fault, that he had Edward changed to young."

"That's bullshit and you and I know it!" Rosalie yelled jumping in again and when Esme tried to stop her with a hand to her shoulder, Rosalie shrugged it away. "No, Esme, I know plenty of people that have suffered fates far worse than that sniveling coward, and they were changed at the same age. Their not running around playing with their food, and you know what we did to James for the very same thing. So what right does Carlisle have to beg for his life?"

Admittedly, Rosalie made a very good point. Edward was doing exactly the same thing as James. Edward was playing a game, although it was somewhat different, but he was still toying with me, waiting for the moment to strike.

It took us a little less than fifteen minutes to get to Sea Tac and as we walked the boarding ramp to the Volturi's personal jet, I felt a sense of Déjà vu course through me. Here I was running to Italy because of Edward, but this time I wasn't running to save him, no, this time I was running for my life.

I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean it seemed that any of the cultivated vampire species seemed to have an addiction to all things costly, but seeing the interior of the jet had my jaw hanging slack.

It was insane. Plush overstuffed chairs and personal tables for two. Thick upholstered drapes and even a queen sized bed. It was crazy to think that vampires, who didn't need anything except blood loved to live so luxuriously. Everything in the front cabins were done in a shiny black walnut and gray and white fabrics. And when Alice brought me to where I would be staying, the queen suit, I nearly fell over. It was beautiful, everything was.

It didn't take long to settle me in with the meager possession I brought with me. And Alice, bless her heart had Carlisle grab a few more things from my house before he left Forks indefinitely. I cried a little at the loss of Charlie and it made me feel a little guilty that my father, or my mother would ever gain closure at my disappearance.

When I asked Carlisle if it would implicate them with the family up and leaving right after I had disappeared, but he just simply replied that I was eighteen and if I wanted to leave there was nothing he could do about it, but I would have to call him at some point to tell him I wasn't coming back and that they would have to stage my death sometime soon. All in all I was happy with the outcome, at least I would get to speak with my parents again, even if they were yelling at me.

We had been in the air close to four hours when I started to tire. I hadn't seen Caius since his little outburst before we left the hotel and I wondered if he was even on the same jet as us, but as my eyes closed for the night a niggling in the back of my head told me he was.

* * *

><p><em>The rain hurled from the sky in sharp, angry drops and the thunder crashed around me in my fear. <em>

_I had to keep running, always running. _

_With only the quick flashes of lightening to guide my way I tripped and stumbled through the midnight wood._

_I had to keep running, always running._

"_Bella…" The voice would laugh, the tinkling of silver bells. "Bella…"_

_Looking over my shoulder, loosing my footing in the thick black mud._

_Running, always running._

"_Bella…" The voice called again, malice lacing ever syllable. "Bella… I'm coming."_

_A flash of lightening so close forces me to my knees, scraped and burning with fresh blood. "Bella, love…"_

"_Leave me alone." I wail as I force myself to my feet. _

_I had to keep going, always running._

_Another flash of light and eyes that glowed red even through the pitch. Blood pouring from his mouth like falling from a beautiful fountain. _

"_I told you not to run." He tells me and I look down and blood seeps through my clothes. He smirks down at me with lopsided grin, a grin I used to so desire. _

"_Edward…"_

"Edward no!" I scream, lurching awake.

Cool arms surround me and I panic. I started kicking and screaming, and the bright lights are clouding my vision. I want comfort. I want security.

"_She's going to call for him." _The voice calls again.

"_You need to back up, babe." _Another voice calls, this one thick and masculine.

"Caius!" I wail, fighting against an unknown force. I hear voices trying to comfort me but in my blinding terror I hear only Edward's voice.

"_Bella it was just a dream." _The voice tells.

The sound of splinting wood hammers my now sensitive ears and the sound of a scuffle.

"Qu'est-ce quise passé ici?"I know that voice. My eyes open of their own accord and I am staring at an unclothed back, white flowing hair trialing to his hips. His back is broad and strong looking and it is all I can do to figure out what is going on.

Rosalie and Emmett are at the wall opposite me. Emmett in front of Rosalie but he made no move to attack or strike out at a threat. I didn't know if he was understanding of the situation or scared himself, I know I was. Alice was trembling next to them, and I had never seen my pixie friend so lost.

"Elle a farl un cauchemar." Alice speaks up but her voice is trembling.

"CAUCHEMAR?" He growls.

Alice nodded her eyes crossing to mine quickly before shifting them back to Caius. "A propos de Edward, je pense."

From my point of view, still shivering in my blanket I couldn't tell if he was satisfied by whatever Alice was telling him, and I kicked myself once again for taking Spanish instead of French, although I knew this had something to do with Edward, that much was clear.

"Congés."

Alice nods again and swiftly moves from the room, Rosalie and Emmett giving me a long stare but following her without word.

_What the hell just happened? _

"Are you alright, Isabella." His voice is like crushed velvet and I nearly moan when he says my name. I can't begin to understand what is happening to me. I've had crushes before and even lusted after men who were not Edward, but this, it was like I was unable to control myself around him. It was mortifying.

"Y-yes." I nod my head dumbly as I stuttered and I wonder briefly if it would have been better just to moan.

My eyes are still glued to the floor in fear of looking at him and doing something terribly stupid. But as my luck would have it, icy cold fingers grip lightly at my chin but with enough force to raise it.

"Look at me." he commands and I am powerless to tell him no. My eyes raise to meet his and I gasp. In my time with supernatural beings I have seen many pissed off vampires at one point or another, black eyes were a dead give away. Caius pissed off was unlike anything I had ever seen. His eyes were the deepest red.

"No one will harm you. I won't allow it." He tells me vehemently and I believe him. It was curious to me that as he spoke I could make out the slim points of… fangs? I had to be hallucinating. I was still so tired.

He motioned for me to sit up and curiously I did, not understand what he was wanting. But he was a man of few words and to satisfy my curiosity I did as he requested. I felt the soft plush mattress give way with his solid weight and I was told to lay back. My head hit a pillow that was elevated from is previous position and looking back my eyes were met with a pale, well muscled chest. I was laying in Caius lap. Like I said, hallucinating.

"Caius?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Allez dormir, peu de Bella. We will be landing soon." He says in his rich, luxe voice and I wonder what he said that I couldn't understand.

"Sleep." He tells me in English and I nuzzled down and close my eyes, but I can't sleep, I had my head in strange vampires lap.

I don't know what possessed me to agree to go with him in the first place but as Alice explained to me that I had been destined to join them I realized that a life change was not all that bad a concept. As my mind drifts and my eyes grow heavy I hear a low hum but I'm to sleepy to figure out what he said.

"_Qu'est-tu pour moi, petit être humain." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay, another one down and Bella's arrival in Volterra is next.

"Qu'est-ce quise passé ici?" - "What the hell is going on here?"

"Elle a farl un cauchemar." - "She had a nightmare."

"CAUCHEMAR?" - "NIGHTMARE?"

"A propos de Edward, je pense." - "About Edward, I think."

"Congés." - "Leave."

"Allez dormir, peu de Bella." - "Go to sleep, little Bella."

"_Qu'est-tu pour moi, petit être humain." _- "What have you done to me, little human?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I slept peacefully, free from nightmares this time around, waking up fresh and more rejuvenated than I had in a long while. Stretching like a cat my fist was caught by icy cold fingers and my eyes opened wide. Timidly craning my neck, I looked behind me and what a sight to behold. Caius was grinning at me like a cat that ate the entire pet store.

"Did you sleep well, ma petit fille?"

I nodded, astutely. No hick-ups, stuttered nonsense or blushing.

"Where are we?" I asked starting to rise. His arms incased me firmly, his cool nose inhaling another deep pull at my neck. My body went rigid, still not quite understanding what fascination my scent held with the vampire community and even then no one had been quite so content just to sniff at me before. From what I understood it was quite painful for vampires to breath in my scent, or maybe that was just the Cullens? Marble lips placed a single kiss to the flesh of my neck, that was neither chaste nor passionate when I heard several gasps, two within the room and one not. My eyes shot open and it was only then that I realized that I had closed them at some point in my fit of Caius driven lust. My cheeks burned anew as Felix and Rosalie stared back at me with widened eyes and mouths agape.

"Yes, Felix?" Caius called with slight irritation tinting his voice.

It took him a minute, poor guy, to finally close his mouth and shake his head but Rosalie stared on unable to remove her stare from the spectacle that Caius was making of me. "Abbiamo iniziato la nostra decente. Le vetture saranno attesa al gancio."

I knew that Felix spoke very little English but it was beyond frustrating to not understand anything, anyone said. It was bad enough that everyone surround me were vampires and were able to speak at rapid speeds but when I couldn't understand what they said when they were speaking normally was just irksome. I promised myself that when we arrived in Volterra I was going to have Alice go out and buy me several books on learning, Italian and French straight away.

"Anything else, Felix?" Caius asked as the bulking man continued to stare unabashedly from me to Caius and back again.

"No Mio Signore." Felix replied, still looking a little on edge as Caius's hands splayed possessively around my shoulders.

"Dismissed." And Felix, as if his ass was caught on fire buzzed from the room leaving Rosalie to stand there awkwardly a designer dress-bag in hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" Caius asked, and his voice was not kind.

"May I speak to Bella."

It seemed to be a stare-down between the two before Caius huffed loud enough for me to hear him and gently pulled out from underneath my pillow. He smirked at me once before grabbing some papers from the nearby nightstand and telling me point blank that he'd see me later.

Rosalie as it were seemed more than happy to see him go, as I thought back I don't ever remember Rosalie being so on edge around anyone before. She took one last fleeting glance through the still ripped doorframe before hanging the dress-bag in a small storage closet and sitting down next to me.

I eyed her warily.

"Hello, Bella." She all but whispered, delicately crossing her legs. And I couldn't help but think 'Will the real Rosalie please stand up'.

"Hi, Rosalie."

I waited for a moment and still she said nothing. I was getting more irritated by the second and just as was ready to burst she jumped in head long.

"Look Bella, I know we've never got along very well, and you know why. But I know now that nothing I can do or bitch about that is going to stop you from becoming one of us now. The decision has been made and I don't want you to go through the burn thinking I hate you, because I don't."

"So what are you're saying is, you want to date." I replied, surprising myself with my own sarcasm.

I heard Emmett laughing from somewhere in the front cabin and others slowly joining him, along with Rosalie.

"You're kind of a bitch, Bella. I like that."

And that was that. The ice bitch and the mouse made nice.

Hanging the bed linens across the gaping hole in the door that Caius had created the night before, Rosalie helped me change. I was kind of shocked at first at her choice outfit, but when she informed me that she, Alice and Esme would all be wearing something similar, I agreed.

Dresses weren't really my thing, but it was most due to the fact that I could hardly walk in them. After a clean set of underclothes was on she unzipped the linen-bag and I was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. It was simple yet very elegant. A soft pewter color strapless gown, form fitted to my bust, but flared enough from the empire waist to cover up my matching ballet slippers.

But what I loved most about it was it took about two seconds for Rosalie to get in on me. Light makeup and a simple sweeping up-do and I was ready. Rosalie supplied, when I asked, that she, Alice and Esme would be changing in Volterra. When I asked the obvious question Alice flitted through the door along with Esme.

"Because are luggage was expressed mailed there yesterday."

"But then why am I dressed already?" She just shook her finger at me and flounced away. Sneaky little pixie, she was up to something. Esme just shook her head and followed along with her daughter.

"So," Rosalie asked fishing something out of her cave-worthy bag. "What was all that about earlier?"

I had an idea of _when _and_ what_ she meant, but I was owning up to anything until she made me. "Which earlier?" I asked playing dumb."Bella, you know damn well what I mean."

I hung my head. I wasn't really ready to discuss this yet. I for one was just as confused about the whole 'Caius' thing as she was. The man was… different and seemed to have a serious issues with personal boundaries. And as much as I loathed to admit it, I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I don't really know," I admitted truthfully. "He never says much of anything and half the time I can't understand him when he does."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "You can't understand what he's saying or you don't know what it means?"

"Both." I blurted out suddenly. "I don't even know what I mean." I yelled in frustration. "Sorry, Rose."

"It's alright, understandable." She said with an ah-ha as she pulled a blue velvet box from the bottom of her endless bag.

"Carlisle wanted to wait to give this to you until after the wedding, but seeing as that's not going to happen I think you should have it now."

Fingering the velvet box I was almost scared of what could be inside it. Anything from the Cullens was usually overdone and expensive. I opened the box a with the hesitancy of a bomb-squad but tears sprung to my eyes as I took in what was nestled in the fine white satin. A locket, small and silver and absolutely perfect for me, engraved in the top was the Cullen crest.

"I know you not going to be one of us anymore, not a Cullen, anyway." Rosalie stated a little sadly. "But that doesn't mean you're not family."

I couldn't help it, I hugged her. She seemed just as surprised by the gesture as I was and I couldn't help but beam inside that she had finally opened up to me. It was somewhat of a weight lifted from my shoulders. At first I thought she hated me, then I found out that she was just jealous of my humanity, not that that was pretty much gone we could get down to knowing each other the right way.

A wolf whistled from behind me broke the hug and we turned to see Emmett waggling his brows suggestively. "Damn, do I get to watch."

"Shut up, Emmett." We both said in unison.

He looked a little taken back as he muttered. "Scary," before he beamed at us once again. "The captain said you girls gotta sit down now, he's landing."

It wasn't long before we were taxiing down the runway and Rosalie was flitting about the room, gathering the things we would need and when it was safe I was told that we could unload. It was sunny when I stepped of the last step but under the cover of the jet hanger all passengers could move freely to load the two stretch limos with our cargo. As there were ten of us we had to take two vehicles, Rosalie and Emmett decided that they would be riding with me, Demetri and Jane in the second car. While Carlisle, Esme and Alice would take the first with Caius and Felix.

It stunned me more confused that Caius wouldn't be riding in the car with me, and admittedly it hurt a little too. On the jet last night he almost seemed like he couldn't be separated from me, but maybe I had read into the whole thing a little too much.

The car ride was long, but very enjoyable. The countryside this time of year was nothing like I expected it to be. Of course the last time I had seen it was with Alice speeding down the road at a hundred and twenty, so this time I opted to sip my complementary wine and enjoy the beautiful Italian countryside.

Just as soon as the sun was going down on my third day since this madness started, we were pulling into the streets of the familiar city of Volterra. In my past visit here I hadn't really had the time to openly enjoy how beautiful it was, but seeing now without rush, it was beautiful and I could see how tourist were easily lured to their doom.

I was happy to say that this time no dark tunnels were needed and we could walk freely through the front doors, as visiting hours were officially over, though I had to wonder what others in passing would have thought about a group of stunningly beautiful people in strange garb and a thin girl in an evening gown. Maybe they thought we were having a private party, though that was a stretch.

We were led together as a group to an unfamiliar hallway in the tan castle stones, and each couple or singles such as Alice and I were shown to a bedroom. I didn't stay in mine, but left my things at the front door so as I was requested.

Alice's room was beautiful to which I dutifully nicknamed the "Peacock room" and if mine were anything like I would be more than thrilled. Where mine was at the end of the long hallway, Alice and Jasper's - when he arrived - was a few doors up from mine of the left. Easy enough to remember. It seemed she had just left me when she returned looking stunning as ever in a short black strapless number and not long after our escort knocked on the door to retrieve us.

As soon as we passed Gianna's spot at the front desk did butterflies begin to creep their way into my stomach. I thought the wine I had sipped on since leaving the airport would have steeled me for whatever was too come and it wasn't until a familiar but icy hand met my lower back did I relax.

"Remember," he whispered silkily in my ear. "No one will harm you, ma beauté."

My inner monologue started doing kart-wheels in my head, not knowing what to make of anything he said when he spoke like that. Was this some vampiric trait you inherit; the ability to stun helpless women to death with your voice, or was it just me. I remember once Edward had told me that it was a vampires greatest hunting tool. '_Everything about us is used to draw you in. Our looks, our scent, our voice.' _Yeah, and really didn't help much when you have no since of self-preservation as I have been told I don't.

As we waited for Gianna to announce us, Caius leaned down, his mouth just a hairsbreadths from my ear as he whispered, "Vous êtes superbe, pu de Bella," while dragging a lone cool finger from the shell of my ear to the crest of my shoulder. "Si douce." When I said nothing and my cheeks blazed he chuckled.

Daringly I looked around and let out the deep breath I had been holding when I realized that no one was paying attention or maybe they were just nice enough to pretend, either way I didn't think I could take Emmett's joking right now.

The throne room was much as I remember but I was more than a little anxious to see it bare, all save for the few guard with us Marcus and Aro and two stunningly beautiful women who I had never seen before.

One small in stature, like me, dark hair and ruby eyes. She was flawless and if I had to guess I would say she was Aro's mate. The other looked oddly familiar, bone white hair and strong features and I audible gulped as to who's mate she might be. Trying to unnoticeably shift from Caius's direction was easier said than done, for every step I took away from him, he took one step closer.

"Ah, Carlisle, Benevento amico." Aro said rising from his throne to meet Carlisle with a hug. "We have much to discuss, you and I." Aro told him pointedly.

"Yes, Aro, of course." Carlisle replied.

Aro's deep burgundy eyes scanned the room, looking from one person to the next until his wistful gaze landed on me. "Caius my brother, it is good to see you home," he said with a grand smile. "and with the beautiful Bella at your side."

"It is good to be home, brother." Caius replied with a courtly bow.

Taking my hand and kissing it softly, "Bella, it's so lovely to see you again, I trust your travel went well?"

"It was fine, thank you."

As he held my hand he closed his eyes in deep concentration, when they opened they seemed to sparkly in amusement. "Still totally silent." then turning back to Caius he questioned. "Her aroma is so delicious, you can you stand it Caius?" He asked holding out his hand in silent permission to see into Caius memories.

"It is with no difficulty for me, Aro." He replied placing his hand in Aros with out question. Aro jumped like he had been shocked the moment he touched him and his smile widened to the point of tearing his paper like skin. "ll semble que nous avons certaines à discuter ainsi, mon frère." He whispered as he let go.

"Well, now that were all here, let me make introductions." He looked back in my direction but was looking directly at Caius, who seemed reluctant but finally followed him to the throne. If I thought I felt upset having him next to me, it was all the more worse when he left my side.

"Carlisle, I'm sure you and the lovely Esme remember my mate, Sulpicia."

"Of course, Aro. Sulpicia, lovely as ever." She nodded graciously back.

_Wow, daddy Cullen, way to amp up the charm._

"And of course, Athenodora."

At the mention of her name, the woman in question glared daggers in my direction. "Caius, what is the meaning of this?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks to all of you for all the amazing feedback. I really feel like I'm settling into my grove on this story and hope for it to be just as well loved as "Italian Swans and Irish Guns." Okay, question. How many of you checked out the blog and how many of you think that my Caius is one panty droppin' yum-yum? Let me know.

"ma petit fille" (my little girl)

"Abbiamo iniziato la nostra decente. Le vetture saranno attesa al gancio." (We've begun are decent. The cars will be waiting at the hanger.)

"Mio Signore" (My Lord, or Sir)

"ma beauté" (My beauty)

"Vous êtes superbe, pu de Bella," (You are stunning, little Bella.)

"Si douce." (So soft.)

"Benevento amico" (Welcome friend)

"ll semble que nous avons certaines à discuter ainsi, mon frère." (It seems we have some things to discuss as well, brother.)

**Shout outs: **_soagirlforever, cosmoGirl666, Vane3131(Thanks so muchCH#1), queenofcamelot123, psychovampirefreak, Vl15(sorry about your chickern~lol), edwa4dlover84, sonybrady1979(You'll get the answer to your question in the next chapter=) momoXvolturi, deerslayer1100(missed you), and sball. _

Thank you all so much for your reviews, like I said before, really helpful for the creative juices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Seven**

**~~**CD**~~  
><strong>

"_Caius, what is the meaning of this."_

My head snapped up at her words, a deep anger filling my entire body as I looked upon Bella's quivering form, frightened at Athenodora's sudden intrusion. _What right does she have to interfere? _I thought furiously, I had never in our long lives together have I even attempted to restrict her from her conquests, even as I should.

"_Nous parlerons de cela en privé, ma sœur." _Knowing this will become a battle of wills between us, I give her a stern look conveying to her my seriousness on this mater.

"I wish to discuss it now," she say with an evil glint to her eye. "This human reeks of your scent. Tell me, Caius, have you copulated with her?"

"Vous êtes hors de la ligne, Athenodora!"

"It's alright Caius, I can send the guard away if you wish, are you embarrassed, mon frère?"

A long, low growl rises from the depths of my chest as my fist curled into claws. Rising from my chair I cast a sly look to Bella who looked humiliated and terrified. This did nothing to quell the anger my body was straining to contain and I am lost in the thought of removing that bitches head when I hear Sulpicia let out a very undignified snort in an attempt to hid her mirth and Aro whispering to my sister, _"C'est peut-être été un peu trop, ma chère." _

I might have known better, this was Aro's idea from the start, _but how did Athenodora know of these knew developments so quickly? Aro never once spoke to her since her arrival and Aro couldn't have know of this outcome before now? _Aro was a sneaky _chien_ but smart_, _he knew by not introducing Athenodora as my sister it would ultimately force my hand. It was that or let the girl think I was married, and that simply wouldn't do.

"Why would I be ashamed," I told the room, rising to my full height, making sure my head was raised high. "I have formed a connection with Isabella. Elle est à moi, ma sœur."

The blond daughter of Carlisle scoffed, "Yeah, cause we hadn't noticed."

"Rosalie!" Esme hissed, she out of all the Cullens was the most easily tolerated.

"Really how interesting." My sister replied with a knowing smirk, mocking me for amusement was not something she could do abundantly, so this once I let her be. Though would have hoped it would have come at a different expense. Her jockey in front of the brothers and Isabella was not something I would abide for long.

"Marcus," Aro called. "What do you see." His bored face picked up from his daily weeding of the dust motes from his robe and scanned the area with dead eyes. It was fleeting glance and I very much doubt that Bella could have picked up on it hadn't Aro brought her attention to it. In lue of voicing his findings, he held out a thin bony hand and Aro jumped at the change to take it.

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully with a smile. "Come molto interessante. Tale forte legame in un breve lasso di tempo, come molto interessante." Aro was speaking to himself, and no other. He has found himself completely enraptured by my little human, and anything regarding her was his immediate business, even me.

"Thank you, Marcus." He sang happily.

"How about for the rest of who don't speak French or Italian or whatever the hell your speaking. How about telling me what the hell is going on, since it is my head on the spit and not yours!" If not for the stressful situation I would have laughed and I found it difficult not to, even if it wasn't appropriate. There are very few people in this life I have ever come across that could shock Aro. Never in my existence at his side seen the mans eyes widen so much as they did when my Isabella bit into us.

The Cullens gasped, and Sulpicia and Athenodora looked on in admiration and reverence. Bella quickly realizing the magnitude of her words started to tremble slightly as she whispered a quick, "I'm sorry."

Aro's tinkling laughed filled the room, "My dear girl, you have nothing to apologize for. Forgive me if I scared you with my silence but it is very rare that I am shocked to quite a state such as this."

"_I can't believe I said that." _Bella muttered quietly and the blond and the psychic replied in unison. "Neither could I."

The aroma of Isabella's blush wafted to my nose, a sinuously sweet nectar that I could not wait to partake in.

"Forgive me, mon agneau. But if you would care to we could speak of this in private." She nodded in acceptance, but her ferocity was still written plainly across the soft skin of her brow.

Aro laughed again. "Mon, mon frère, une fougueuse un, en effet. Vous allez avoir les mains pleines."

"Molto pieno." Marcus supplied. And for the second time this evening I thought I would be picking Aro up off the marble floor near his throne. I couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at Aro's expression, I had never seen him quiet so flustered. My little human was quite the entertainment around my gloomy brother.

"Well," Aro said, clapping his hands together in amusement. "before it can found out that a vampire can or cannot die of a heart attack. Isabella, let me introduce you to Athenodora," he paused and Isabella's heart rate accelerated. "Caius's younger, blood sister."

**~~*CD*~~**

Watching the astoundingly beautiful woman with features so close to Caius's own I couldn't help the inadequacies that tugged at me. When I had first met the Cullens, or Rosalie as I should say, I never thought I would met a more beautiful woman. Alice in her demure little package was almost more liken to my style of beauty but Rosalie in all her glamour always made me secretly wish that I could half of what she was one day. But now in the face of two more woman that I could never live up too I felt uneasy under their burgundy colored scrutiny.

Having that same female accuse you of having sex with her… well whatever he was to her was just the last straw. This was one of the few times in my life since meeting the supernatural that I was glad I was not endowed with super strength for I would have surly torn her to shreds by now.

My human mind rationalized that there was no way to kill a vampire the in my current condition, but that didn't stop the mental trickle of a million ways I could persuade Jasper or Emmett to do it for me. I wanted to rip her throat out, but as soon as the thought hit me I felt guilty. What if she is his intended or worse, his wife in this situation I would be seen as the harlot not him. My guilt gave way to anger and then of course to hurt. Had he just used me to get me here, the gifted woman that Aro wanted for a seat on his guard. I nearly growled out loud, it should be Caius who's punished, I wasn't the one who walked up behind him for random sniffing.

"Well, before it can found out that a vampire can or cannot die of a heart attack. Isabella, let me introduce you to Athenodora," He paused long and dramatic. "Caius's younger, blood sister."

I balked, feeling exceptionally stupid and incredibly guilty for hating a woman I barely knew. But pulling up my grown up panties, I gave a shy smile and curtsied - or as well as I was able to anyway.

"It is lovely to meet you, Isabella. I'm sorry if I frightened you in anyway, but I so rarely get to pick on my brother, that I simply couldn't help myself."

But now that the air is clear of my false misgivings, I couldn't help but blush tomato red at my earlier outburst. I knew Alice must have sensed it when she giggled, and all my previous thoughts of buying her a new sports car, if I were ever able, went out the window. I would buy the ungrateful pixie nothing. _So there._

Her face screwed up as her eyes clouded over in the obvious vision, and she frowned. "That's not nice, Bella." I just shrugged. _Serves her right. Meddler._

"Well, I don't know about you, Isabella, but I feel it is time to retire for the evening. So lets get you settled before you turn into a pumpkin or something as equally unattractive." Aro said, coming down to meet me once again from his throne.

The Cullens chuckled whiled I stared at him like a doctor to a patient in a rubber room. A fleeting question crossed my mind, _Do vampires suffer mental deformities? _He seemed intelligent enough the first time I met him.

His thin paper like hands drew mine to his face where he laid a chaste kiss to each wrist. "I truly welcome you, Isabella." With a beaming smile he left me there, confused and with more questions than before. "Come on, Bella." Alice said pulling on my arm. Looking around I noticed that besides her and Rosalie, we were the only ones of the visiting party still standing there. The others, I guessed went off to their respective rooms. Caius, after sharing what seemed like a few heated words with his sister, looked to me and smiled. It was a thing of beauty. I had seen Caius smirk, frown and growl, but never had I seen him smile and all I could say was he should do it more often. It brightened his entire face and sent bouts of warmth to my core.

He made to start in my direction, but Aro stopped him with a clear of his throat. "Caius," he called, waiting for him to turn. "I do hate to interrupt you, but could I have a word."

"Oui, donnez-moi un instant." He replied.

"Molto bene. Sarò nel mio ufficio." He said nodding to Caius. "Goodnight, fair Isabella."

"Goodnight."

Caius turned back to me and I wanted to throw a fit like a child that I couldn't have my answers straight away, but I schooled myself as he approached. Moving a misguided hair behind my ear, he bent down and whispered with a delicious tickle. "We _will_ finish this later, _mon Isabella." _I felt a sharp point tug at my earlobe, before a strangled moan fell from my mouth.

"_Mmmm." _he purred_. "Délicieux." _

And then he was gone as well.

I stood there with a familiar burn flooding my cheeks and an even more familiar ache throbbing in my lower region. I couldn't believe I let him do that to me again.

"Wow." Alice sighed and I jumped, totally haven forgotten that she was there.

"Shit, Alice, you scared the life out of me." Too that she just giggled while throwing her arm around me in a sister/friend fashion and leading me down the long stony corridor to our wing of the castle.

A new sensation tingled through my body as I lay on my plush duvet of gold and brown. Alice at my side as her pencil scratched ever so delicately along the long, thick paper of her pad. My guess was that being so caught up in the methodical world of Edward I never really gave the supernatural beings a change to just be people. I wasn't sure if Alice had ever really looked this normal to me or if I was just too caught up in a distraction of bronze tussled hair to pay attention, and for that I felt incredibly guilty. But now mostly free of distraction I was enjoying the time I had to just be Bella, and do something so mundane as spend a girls night with her best friend. Even if we were staying in a storybook castle filled with bloodsucking vampires.

At my laugh my little Tinkerbelle friend turned to look at me, a red color pencil hanging from her mouth and a black one behind her ear. "What's so funny."

I shook my head as I laughed harder thinking all the while what a fool I had been. "I'm sorry, Alice." I said between the gulps of air I had taken in to stabilize myself. "I'm just… sorry. I haven't been much of a friend." By the time my choked up blabber finally left my mouth a tear was making a hot path down my cheek. Her cool finger wiped away as she shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You've had a lot happen to you since the whirlwind romance between you and Edward and there has to be some allowances made for that. But," she stopped her smirk fully forming into one of those blinding smiles and held a promise of my nightmares to come. "If you really want to make it up to me."

I groaned and even before I could ask her what new terror awaited me, she squealed. Long and loud and nearly earsplitting. So much so Rosalie and Emmett flew through my door a moment later, looking for some kind of threat when the only threat to my life was bouncing happily on the bed, clutching her prized creation to her chest, I didn't even want to know what was on that page. I would cross that creaky bridge when I got there.

After assuring them I was fine and that I didn't need one to three vampires watching me while I slept and possibly spewed incoherent and embarrassing things from my lips the Cullen family disperse from my room.

With a heavy but contented sigh I happily threw myself back among the abundance of down pillows. As I lay there finally in the peace and solitude of my room, my mind started to drift to what I would do with this new life I had been granted and how I wanted to start my future. It was not yet said when or how my change would come about, only that it was inevitable and in the very near future. Personally I only had a few things to take care of in a responsible fashion before taking my leap into immortality, but those sparse few things were going to be painfully grave work.

Saying goodbye to my parents was not something I had intended to do for many years to come, preferably when they were so old and decrepit that I would be happy to see them go, but life is not like that, is it. It sounded cruel even to myself, but parents all over the world had to deal with burying their young before their time and I knew my strong parents would muddle through it. Honestly, I think Charlie would take it the hardest, not because of our recent connection after all these years, but rather because his mind set is so closely related to mine. I truly am my father's daughter and I knew that even with his responsible, do-right outside that my father was a warm pile of goop from within.

Finally sleepy enough to sleep and having worked through a few things that were greatly bothering me I rolled over and shut the bedside lamp off. Nestling down in my covers I waited for sleep to grip me but as my eyes started to close my mind jumped to sliver snow hair and wondered where he was.

**~~**CD**~~  
><strong>

**AN: **I know, not the most thrilling of chapters but some of Caius big reveal as well as a little about his past will be coming up as well. Not to mention some citrusy-goodness. I might be able to squeeze in this chapter tonight if the boyfriend unit doesn't come home tonight from elk camp, so we'll see. He just bagged a major Bull and I have a feeling that his warm bed is looking mighty fine to him right now.

Also **Shout-Outs!: **

_**katyaleighb**__, __**momoxvolturi**__ (I hoped that Athenodora turning out to be Caius's sister wasn't to much of a let down for you. Don't worry there be plenty of other women throwing themselves at our white haired hunk, and plenty of men at Bella as well.) __**rosechick**__ ( I have full intentions of finishing this but as you know there is no telling what will happen in life.) __**Vane3131 **__(Readers, we will not here about Edward much for the next few chapters, I'm trying to focus on Caius and Bella's relationship, but it will come.) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(Thank you.) __**deerslayer1100**__ (Glad you liked it.) __ ( thanks for the heart) __**princessnerra **__(I think so too. Yum!) __**MonicaJ**__, __**cosmoGirl666, **__and __**Vl15. **_

Thank you all so much for reviewing.

_LittleRin26 _

~~**CD**~~

"_Nous parlerons de cela en privé, ma sœur." _(We will speak of this in private, sister.)

"Vous êtes hors de la ligne, Athenodora." (You are out of line, Athenodora.)

"_C'est peut-être été un peu trop, ma chère." (That may have been a little much, my dear.)_

_Elle est à moi, ma sœur. (She is mine, my sister.)_

Come molto interessante. Tale forte legame in un breve lasso di tempo, come molto interessante. (How very interesting. Such a strong bond in such a short amount of time, how very interesting indeed.)

Mon, mon frère, une fougueuse un, en effet. Vous allez avoir les mains pleines. (My, my brother, a feisty one, indeed. You will have your hands full.)

"Molto pieno." (Very full.)

Oui, donnez-moi un instant. (Yes, give me a moment.)

Molto bene. Sarò nel mio ufficio. (Very well. I'll be in my office.)

_Délicieux. (delicious)_

mon agneau (my lamb)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Leaving Isabella standing there with her eyes closed and that blush upon her cheeks was not without merit but I found myself entirely reluctant to do so. When had I become so wholly infatuated with her? I knew the answer to that before the question ever crossed my mind but I wasn't ready to admit that, even to myself. She was such a beautiful human. I had never seen a beauty such as herself, natural and not without flaw and yet even to my heightened vampire eyes she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Knowing that I would see her in a few short hours was the only reason my body permitted me to leave her.

She had enraptured me, enthralled me even. Like the tales of the sirens of old my little human called to me in every primal way. Her scent filled me with peace and understanding and her nature left me curious. She was willful and stubborn and it was easy to see how she found herself in the precarious situations she always seemed to be in. _If_ it is true that 'curiosity killed the cat' then my Isabella was the equivalent to a basket full of kittens.

She seemed to be such a kind and truly good hearted person which is precisely why I could understand that the fates had chosen her for me. I was a beast king, a 'Le Diable blanc' as my people called me in my human years. Merciless and cruel, I was the torment of many in my human years. Made a Lord at such a young age did nothing to help my ruthlessness as I was shown no punishment for my crimes, no matter how grave they were. I suffered for my misdeeds in the end though, becoming a vampire was only seemed to ease some of my sins, for the rest of my pennants are paid every day as I have to live with what I had become. To live among the immortals as I was, it was a hellish nightmare at best. Different from the rest of my kind has been difficult especially as the world has over populated itself; harder for me to move about, harder for me to hide.

But no punishment the fates could ever construct could be worse than this. Lousing about with my overly exited brother at this hour could be described as sitting through one of Jane's lectures about propriety and the expectations of the Volturi standards while being slowly ripped apart and burned.

"What is the point to all this, Aro?" I groaned laying my head on the large stacks of musty paper that have acquired into a pile in front of me. He was incessant in his ramblings on about this and that, knowing full well that I could care less about an upstart in a younger coven in Japan.

As the one sided conversation grew more and more ridiculous I realized he was baiting my temper. He was stalling and more than anyone, Aro knows that in my one thousand and twenty years of being a vampire or the twenty-two years I spent as a human that I had not been then, am not now, and will never be a patient man.

"Am I boring you, Caius?" Although he was not smiling it was hard to miss the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You know you are." I growled in irritation as I checked the hour with the time piece from my waistcoat. It was past midnight and now my human was undoubtedly asleep. I rose from my chair pushing away the meaningless documents that Aro kept adding through his lecture, they had nothing to do with me.

"What is the purpose of this distraction?" I have never been in what I could remember of my human life or in my vampire life a man to skirt around the obvious question. If I wanted an answer I would retrieve it by any means necessary.

"Distraction? Caius, whatever do you mean? These are matters of impor-"

"Aro!"

He held his hands out in front of him in a totally innocent gesture trying to appease my ever growing rage. He chuckled lightly though and all my suspicions were confirmed.

"Forgive me, Caius." Hanging his head, I knew his words were genuine and sincere. "To be honest my brother, I wanted to observe how you interacted with others away from the girl."

"And?" I asked with a speculative brow.

"I find you to be exasperating and impatient, even more so than usual." He said with a snicker. "But to be honest, you've done better than expected." He said shutting his eyes in deep thought. "Though I must say I am interested to see how you will react once the girl is changed."

His voice trailed off as I exited Aro's library and down the corridor, into the maze of winding paths leading to the guest wing. "You know Caius, it is rude to leave while still in the middle of a conversation." I chuckled quietly as Aro's angry voice carried to me, he was cross but he would soon get over it. Even in my haste to get to Bella's room my legs couldn't seem to carry me the required distance fast enough. It wasn't until I reached underside to her window did I relax enough to inhale her sweet smell and calm myself.

After a short debate with myself over leaving the little human to rest till morning or giving into my own selfish desires I decided that by her side was where I wanted to be. That was well enough of an explanation and without more thought I jumped. Scaling the side of the stone walls until her scent wafted so strongly I had to gouge the stone deep to keep from falling backwards. I took at minute on her sill to scan the darkness of her room. It was decorated well but far beneath her stature, something I would remedy in the morning. It was only her in the darkness no other creature stirred, our castle blessedly free of rodent or stray animals that were to frightened by our predatory nature to venture to close.

Leaping through her window I could already tell by the slowed beat of her human heart that she was asleep, although a fit full one. Her heart would speed and slow; indication that see might have been dreaming. I stood there watching her for a short while, basking in the light of her beauty. Her brow covered in a light sheen of sweat and her long mahogany hair splayed about her pillow, the moons cast glowing of her skin in a divine light. Her arousal hit the air and I could not contain my purr of approval even finding myself growing hard at the sight of her gasping parted lips, wishing she would grace my ears with my name.

Her heart rate speed up to the point I knew she would wake and decided to move into the shadows to observe for a while longer. As predicted she gave a frustrated growl a moment later.

**~~**CD**~~**

Sleep did not come as easy as I would have liked. With my mind swirling with unanswered question and my body tingling from the less than innocent dreams staring Caius between the apex of the thighs I decided to get up rather than lay there panting in the cool night air. Propping myself on my elbows I reached for the beside lamp and for my copy of Dante's Inferno from the nightstand, I couldn't go back to sleep now and masturbating in a castle full of vampires was out of the question. Reading until sleep claimed me again or till morning weighed in heavily as my only option. My hand had barely touched the switch of the lamp when a cold blast of air trickled across the naked flesh of my shoulders followed by the deep baritone of Caius voice.

"You should be asleep, ma beauté." Even though I could not see his face in the eerie blackness of the room I could only imagine the smirk that I could hear from the tenor in his voice. It was deep and silky, holding a promise of the deliciously sinful things he could do to me, and did in my dreams.

I startled though, unsure of where he was in the room or embarrassingly, how long he had been there. As my eyes focused I could partially make out his shadowy mass from the window, more than anything was his brilliant white hair, bathed in the blue cast of the moon overhead. Wanting to see him, more than I should, I reached out for the switch again and no resistance met me as the room came to life in the warm glow of the lamp light. His form seemed to morph before my very eyes as the once shadow figure lightened into the blindingly beautiful man hungrily scanning me with burgundy eyes.

"You haven't fed." It spilled from my lips as just as fast as the thought entered my mind. I felt foolish for stating such an obvious thing, but found that my verbal filtered often came into question where he was concerned.

"Do not fret, little human. I am not here for a snack, though," he said bemused. "what a delicious snack you would make."

Every cell of my body tingled with anticipation as he turned from his spot at the window and stalked closer, like a wild jungle cat would hunt it's prey silently through the brush he came closer still. His calculating eyes traveled over every inch of me, taking in the bits of naked flesh my meager nightclothes failed to cover. I felt my insides heat up as his eyes trained on my pert nipples that peaked under the thin silk material of my nightgown, longing for his icy touch. His eyes were black with want, that much I could tell, but whether the call be to my blood or my body I didn't know, only that Caius was hungry.

He reached my side as I struggled to right myself and be sure that everything was in its proper place just as I felt the shifting weight of his body hit the thick padding of my mattress. It was not the first time he had been so close but for some reason the mixture of soft lamplight coupled with the blue cast of the moon, the long jagged scar that ran crookedly across the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek was mesmerizing. Without a conscious thought my hand lifted from the soft fabric of the bed linens and traveled up to his face. My fingers positively itching to touch the interesting scar, wondering how this warrior came to get such a altering mark.

It was in my slight knowledge that vampires were mostly incapable of receiving such a scar, and if it had been something from his human day that the venom would have healed it.

A low rumbling broke me from my reflection and I startled to the realization of how close my hand was to his face. Of course I blushed to the tips of my toes and murmured a quick apology but was stopped when his marbled fingers lightly took my hand and laid it to his face. I was shocked so much so that it must have reflected on my face for Caius spoke up.

"You may touch me if that is your wish, I would never harm you."

With his permission my fingers moved of their own accord as my mind catalogued all the different theories of how the long scar had gotten there. Over and over my fingers danced across his cheek, feeling out the raised skin before dipping into the deep crevasse of the jagged outline. Feeling the difference of the skin temperature from his cool outer shell nearly made me gasp aloud. It was smooth as hand-blown glass and every serrated inch of skin there was colder to the touch. I don't know why I found his blemish so interesting, other than in my time spent with the undead, Jasper was the only one I had ever seen with visible defects. In my eyes it seemed to make him all the more beautiful, an abstract in the perfection so many of his kind held. I didn't realize as my mind wandered who intimate my touches had become, from simply inspecting to caressing his face with a lovers touch. It was only when his growl became prominent did I seize up, yanking my hand away only for it to be caught in the iron grip of the white beast in front of me.

Scared and not wanting to explain why my hand had wandered to the shell of his slightly pointed ears and down the smooth, hard lines of his jaw. His eyes were narrowed and full of fire and for once since I had met this man I wondered if I had finally overstepped my bounds.

"What… what happened to you." I rasped out, frightened but still curious as to what made him so different from the others. He was a vampire but there was something else about him, something I didn't think I would be able to comprehend on my own.

"Later." He growled. He gave me no warning as his lips slammed into mine with bruising force nearly knocking me back into the mattress. My hands struggled to find purchase in the soft material of his jacket as my body hummed in approval. His tongue tickling at the seem to my mouth, not asking but commanding my body to comply with his, and comply it did. I moaned loud and wantonly as his smooth muscle dipped into the hot recess of my mouth, just tasting everything his venom coated was like an elixir bringing my starving body to life.

The world around me shifted and slowed as pulled onto his lap, settling my moist heat against what I could only describe as delicious friction. He was as aroused as I was and the proof of that arousal was now rubbed up against me, taunting me into a near frenzy. I moaned his name as the thin straps of my gown were lowered his lips following an unseen path to the newly naked flesh of my breasts. My hips rocked frantically in need of the release I so desperately needed and it only seemed to spur him on.

Moaning louder as Caius scrapped his small fangs against the smoldering skin of my neck and chest. I felt like I would explode into a thousand pieces if he stopped, it felt like I would if he didn't. I ground into him harder and once again the world shifted; it felt like flying and my hands braced the bed to keep me in an upright sitting position. My eyes popped open and stared back into black onyx, his lids were heavy and a small smirk graced his lips as I felt the lacy fabric of my underwear give way before frosty fingers lightly parted my womanly folds. I gasped at the intimate contact, the first that anyone besides myself had touched me in such a way. His hands left my hips as I slid gently to my feet, Caius's hands traveling the length of my thighs before parting them.

"So warm." His muffled whisper came from the inside of my thigh. "So soft."

My eyes gaped as he knelt before me; a vampire king kneeling to a mortal.

"So ready," he told me truthfully his thumb stroking my clit much to gently for my taste. "So mine."

**~~**CD**~~**

Her touches were like the fluttering of butterfly wings, so soft and lighter than feathers. It was deeply arousing to have her loving caresses upon the flesh of my deformed skin without disgust. Most of my life, human and vampire were cold and hard and I had never felt the warmth of woman touch without paying for it. I preferred it to be so, I was not a man of poetry or song, love or tenderness… until her. I was a ruthless killer to all who stood in my path of supreme conquest, carving my name through the ages so to speak and then there was her. Fragile and small, in need of things _that boy_ was in no position to give her, even if he had wished it so.

Feeling the warmth of her fingertips set my body on fire and it was then that I knew that she would be forever at my side. My brothers had always spoken the foreign words of soul-mate's and love, but I either believed them false or didn't care. She was silky and responsive under my gentle menstruations and I felt myself harden to almost painful measures. I wanted this human for my own, and I was going to make it so.

"So ready," I whispered to her, my lips on the insides of her thighs and my thumb making slow, shallow circles against her engorged clit. She was so ready for me. "So mine." I told her again, drinking in the beauty of her glistening opening, begging me to be buried deep within. I raised up, removing my waistcoat and nearly disintegrating the cotton of my dress shirt it fell in shreds to the floor. She gasped again, her eyes large and round and I knew she had finally came to see the horrific tears in the flesh of my chest and abdomen, a careful reminder that even though my species remained at the top of the food chain, we were not the only things to go bump in the night. I, myself found that to be true in the year Nine Hundred and Eighty-six, a man, but in these times no more than a boy of twenty-two. I was young, power hungry and so naïve.

I could tell by the way her eyes drifted over each marring blemish that she wanted to ask, and if she did I would tell her. Humorously I found I could deny her nothing, I would burn the whole of the world if she wished it, not giving a care for who had to die to make it so.

The thundering of footsteps had me to my feet and a blanket around Isabella instantly, she was confused but trusted me enough to keep quiet. She yelped as I pulled her from the bed and to her feet just as Demetri flew through the door. It took less than a moment to realize what kind of situation he had walked into and immediately bowed his head in respect.

"Forgive me, My Lord." My answer was a growl and to push Isabella further to the corner of the room.

"What is it?" I was furious for the disruption and had Demetri been a lesser man I would have killed him for it. But as it were, he is my personal guard and if he was disturbing me at this hour and in this venue it must be important.

"Sir, there has been bambini della luna spotted two hundred miles east of Certaldo." He was panicked and with good reason but I had to be certain first.

"Are you sure?"

"The markings left on the dead leave little to doubt, we are sure."

My snarl of displeasure rang throughout the halls of the castle and Demetri shivered with fear, not something that could be easily done. He knew of my hatred of their disgusting breed and if I could do I would see everyone one of them sent to the pits of hell before I drew my last proverbial breath.

"Have you informed Aro?"

"I have, Sir."

"And?"

"He wishes to see you immediately."

I nodded and dismissed him as amicably as I could in my enraged state, he left as quickly as he could not even bothering to address Isabella. Normally I would have taken offense to that disrespect but as Isabella was barely dressed and given my mood, I preferred him to do just what he had done.

Turning to Isabella, I loathed to leave her like this but I would not see harm come to her and those beasts were a threat.

* * *

><p><strong>AH: <strong>Okay, another chapter down. Sorry for the long wait but like I said, I haven't seen my man in a week and a half so I was kinda more interested in him than the computer. Hopefully I will get back to a chapter everyday so we can get this show on the road. Thanks for be so patient. Also this chapter was a little difficult to get out and by time I was done, proof reading was not something I was ready to do, so if you see a lot of grammatical mistakes, please PM me and let me know. Also I have been informed that a lot of the French in this story is not accurate, and I am going to be going through everything and trying to fix what I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs: <strong>_**Prophetical **__(Bella will get there, she's just been through the ringer and doesn't know which end is up.) __**Minyonette **__(Thanks for the review.) __**honorablebede**_ _(Thanks hon.) __**amaris12345 **__(Thank you so much for taking the time to review and for your kind words, it is much appreciated. Also I would like to colaborate with you on with the French in this story. Please contact me. Again thank you so much.) __**Darkness Till Death **__(Thank you so much.) __**Beka Cooper **__(Thanks babe and thanks for the tip.) __**princessnerra **__(I know, right.) __**deerslayer1100 **__(Thanks, it means a lot that you follow me through all these stories, bad or good.) __**psychovampirefreak **__(Thank you.) __**momoXvolturi **__(Yeah, every Caius/Bella story I've read Athenodora was always painted the bad guy, I wanted to change that and making her his sister seemed the only plausible way to do it.) __**megacoffeequeen **__(Thank you.) __**MonicaJ**__ (Oh, yeah it's coming.) __**Vane3131 **__(Yeah, I got a lot of people like that. Sorry.) __**WhitlockHevyn **__(I tried to keep it light through Aro and Bella's interaction. I love Aro he's such a fun character to work with.) __**Vl15 **__(Thanks, I wish it was more grammatically correct but like I said I'm working on it. As far as Alice's notebook, you'll just have to wait and see.) __**edwar4dlover84 **__(Caius was never actually fighting his feelings, it was more he was confused about them. Caius will be dominant but jealous not so much, just protective.) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Hello faithful readers,<em>

_Sorry about the long wait but with the gun toting boyfriend and his massive kill also came the mother of all flu bugs, which ironically I had just gotten over myself not but two days before. And as fate would have it I caught it again, and worse this time. I have never experienced anything, not even in my experimental faze, something that could fog my imagination so thoroughly, It was crazy. _

_But anyways here we are, and I hoped it was all you expected. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

As the trickling of water registered to my ears and the sweet tinkling of whispered voices alerted me that I was not alone. _"She should be waking up any second."_

Something wet and cool placed on my forehead had me surging forward with a gasp as the heart banging in my chest threatening to burst through. My one hand grasped the cool cotton of the sheets on my bed while the other gripped the front of the sweat covered nightgown I didn't remember putting on. "Bella, it's okay. I just need you to breathe, okay?" Alice pleaded softly.

I nodded frantically, taking a couple of deep calming breaths and I felt myself becoming more centered. "Alice? What happened? Where am I?" I asked, panic seeping into my already rough and cracking voice. She smiled gently pressing the cool cloth to one cheek and then the other. "Shhh Bella, just relax." She cooed pushing me gently back onto the soft mattress of my unfamiliar bed. My eyes followed her every move as she reached to the bedside table and picked up two white tablets along with a glass of water.

"Here, take these." She offered while Rosalie and Esme helped me to sit long enough to drink down my chalky pills. "You have a mild concussion." She informed me as the others laid me back. "Carlisle has proscribed you a pain reliever and a sedative to keep you calm, you really scared us last night."

"What exactly did happen, Bella?" Rosalie asked a look of concern clouding her beautiful face. "Alice had the vision of you slumped by the bed when the growling started in your room."

I wracked my brain, trying to remember everything I could. "Um… Caius was with me and we were…," I stopped short as my face flushed bright pink.

Alice in the same moment bounded off the bed, clapping and twirling in a circle as she squealed in excitement. At my look she huffed blowing a tuft of her jet black hair billowing under her unneeded breath. "All right, all right." She pouted begrudgingly as she retook her seat beside Rosalie and Esme took the plush wingback with the gracefulness of the perfect fifties house-wife.

"Anyway?" Rosalie prompted waving her hand impatiently for me to continue, I knew it wouldn't be long before she lost her patience completely.

"Uh… things were going… uh, well and…

_One minute I was burning in the blinding throws of passion, soaking up all that Caius would give me but left still wanting more and the next my body was being wrapped like a swaddled infant and shoved to the farthest wall from the entryway. For all intents and purposes I was blind to who had entered the room and if I hadn't heard the heavy creaking wood of my door or the snarl Caius let loose a second later I would have remained unaware. _

_Caius had still been half undressed when our unexpected visitor came calling, and since I couldn't see around him I decided to take a brief glance at the manly scenery. I'll never know how I missed the large mutilated flesh of Caius's left side and chest. Starting at his left shoulder blade and running in three ragged, saw-tooth lines down to his right hip bone, stopping just above his light trail of snowy white hair. The other in four angry mark down his left side. He looked as if he was mauled by a giant bear, but that wasn't possible. Nothing that I've ever heard of besides vampire venom could leave a scar like the one's on his body and these were no bites. _

_The conversation between Caius and my mystery intruder was nothing more than the low hum I recognized as vampire super-speak and angry snarls and growls. I felt a little dejected for not being included in the conversation but that all ended when the room started to shake and Caius roar rumbled in my ears. It rattled the entire foundation of the room sending bits of dust and small rocks falling from the rafters and I nearly fell to the ground with its force._

_A moment later and it was all over, and I found myself wishing for the snarls opposed to the deafening quiet that engulfed the room. I barely registered his apology for having to leave or the kiss to the forehead he parted with, all I could grasp was the sinking, vast emptiness I felt when he was gone. _

_I fell to the floor a moment later, my head bouncing painfully off the wall as I went but I didn't care, he was gone. It was like a alarm bell ringing painfully in my ears that this was all happening again. I wasn't good enough and he left, just like him. I don't think I could have laid there more than a minute before the family swept in to save the day, again._

I sat there lost for a minute not fully comprehending all that had happened. "Bella!" Alice's frantic voice cut through the dim memory of what I had just remembered, though if asked to explain it at all, I wouldn't be able.

I could feel her arms encasing me and rocking my trembling body gently. Her hands pressed firmly to my face cooling my flushed skin. "Bella, are you okay?"

As much as she tried to gain my attention my eyes stayed trained on the door, willing him to return. I refused to believe he was really gone or that this was happening to me again. If I just kept my eyes steady on the door, he would return.

The light treading of what had to be vampire feet and a few seconds later the materialized into view. Knowing who it was already, I refused to look up from my post. I knew they had heard the slight scuffle and my cry of pain and I knew they were worried, it made it all the more harder to not acknowledge them.

Carlisle's voice floated to me like a lullaby on a breeze and found a strange comfort in it. "Bella, can you hear me?" I knew I had answered him, I felt my mouth moving but I couldn't hear what I was saying, like I was deaf but only to the sound of my own voice. Had my time with Caius left me mentally disabled or did I just really not want to hear my own voice, shielding myself from the truth?

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her? Why does she keep saying that?" Esme, pseudo mother, the epitome of calm and collected was near in a full panic.

The sting of Carlisle's medical light along with the freezing temperature of his fingers only added to my discomfort. "I honestly don't know? I've never seen her like this before." He told as I felt a painful push to the back of my head. "She has symptoms from her concussion but the rest of her vitals are normal but she just won't respond." I felt my lips moving again as I protested my case of everything was not fine when Carlisle cleared his throat. "Except for that."

"Should somebody slap her," Rosalie asked. "What? It always works in the movies." Rosalie added.

"Rosalie." Alice admonished.

"Where's Caius?" I gasped out in panic. "Caius?"

Carlisle swooped in grabbing both sides of my face. "Bella, I need you to be calm. I don't want to have to sedate you again but I need you to be calme. Can you do that?" He asked in full doctor mode.

Nodding, my eyes scanned my unfamiliar surroundings taking in the differences in the room I now resided. The walls were once again stone, but finished into a alabaster cast rippling into stunning molds of brocade. Inhaling deeply I scented fresh cedar and something singularly different but familiar in its own right. A glowing fire was roaring in the fireplace and I was in heaven in this room. The fog in my head had lifted and the rooms presence seemed to fill me with a calm that not even Jasper's gift could compete with; it felt like home.

Feeling more myself I asked again. "Where is Caius?"

The faces of my family fell one by one and a cold eerie feeling settled in my blood freezing me to my spot on the bed. I gripped the bed linens closer to my heart, willing myself not to fall apart until I had all the facts but I could already feel the burning of traitor tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Where?" I asked again, more forceful and the tears I had been fighting to conceal slipped from my eyes.

"Where not sure, Bella. All we know is what we heard." Carlisle spoke calmly and I think he was actually trying not to spook me or set me off. Either way I was grateful for the gesture.

"Okay, so what did you hear?" Emmett asked, and I looked at him confused. _Wouldn't he have heard it too? _"What?" He shrugged innocently at my look. "I was hunting."

Rosalie rolled her eyes while smacking her husband playfully. "All we know is that there's a threat somewhere to the east of here. We don't know much."

"I didn't get to here everything, Bella but from what I understood, something is attacking small farming communities about an hours run from here. I didn't get a chance to here anything else, I'm sorry."

"Alice, was it Edward or… the pack?" I asked my voice quivering with fear for myself and for my loved ones who had put themselves in unnecessary danger because of the lies Edward fed them.

She shook her head. "No, I spoke with Jasper a few hours ago. The pack is still in Washington and Edward is in Denali. Alec is on his way back now."

I nodded. It was comforting to know that Jake was still out of danger, but I knew it would only be a matter of time. Jacob was as stubborn a person as I had ever met and I knew that once he was mended that he and Sam would be making plans. I could only hope that Edward hadn't told them where the Volturi had taken me, but it was a dim hope.

Absorbing all that I had learned this morning a thought struck me. "Wait. Alice, if Alec is coming home then why is Jasper still in Denali?"

"Because Alec is needed here and Jasper is needed there." Alice answered brightly as if everything was that simple. Maybe it was and I was the one who complicated everything. What ever the case was my head was still reeling from everything else and looking around this beautifully decorated room it only added to my growing list of questions."

I sighed sadly, letting it all go for now. "All right," I conceded. Looking around I really was unsure of where I was exactly and that brought on a mirage of new questioning. "So…" I drew on dramatically. "Where am I exactly?"

"I think I can handle that question?" Came a melodic voice from the entrance to the room. "Hello Bella, sleep well?" She asked with a frightening beautiful smile.

"Yes," I answered shaking. Even though I knew this woman was no longer a threat I still couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down my spine in her presence.

"Oh come now, Bella. No need to fear me." She said sugar sweet. It would have been hard not to believe her if the years in the presence of vampires hadn't taught me different. It was just another hunting tool their kind used to lure you in, their sweetness, their beauty.

"What exactly do you want, Athenodora?" Rosalie asked glaring daggers at my guest. Athenodora's white-blond head whipped around then cocked to the side.

"What ever I wish, Cullen." She replied with a sneer. "But if you must know, I am here to invite Bella to spend a day with Sulpicia and I." At Rosalie's bitchy "Why?" she answered with something that spun my head. "She has questions and I mean to answer as many as I can."

Stunned into silence I stared, it was the only thing I could physically force my body to do, and if I were honest with myself it wasn't forced, only allowed. She smiled brightly at me, her pink shimmering lips glistening as the parted from her venom coated teeth. She was offering me all that I had ever asked from my family; honesty.

"Will you except?" She question, cocking her platinum blond eyebrow.

Smiling brightly at her I nodded and she clapped in a very Alice like fashion. "Very well, I will leave you to get dressed." And then with a white blur she was gone.

As I looked to each of my family members, gauging their reactions to my decisions. Rosalie as suspected was skeptical of the whole thing.

"You know we _are_ coming with you, Bells?" Although it sounded like a question, I knew it was anything but. She left me with little room for arguments as she grumpily invited herself, mother and sibling to this play-date with the Volturi royalty.

An hour passed and after I was stuffed full - at Esme demand - washed and dressed I was scurried from the room with Alice, Esme and Rosalie at my sides. I cast a glance at her when I hoped she wasn't looking, trying to understand this hostility towards the vampire queen of all people. Her face was a hard mask, one that I recognized very well as I had seen in often in the past; one that suggested that through her calm and bitchy façade she was just as vulnerable as the rest of us. But why she felt this way was my question. Not pretending to have known the _real_ Rosalie long I opted for Emmett's approach to life.

"Rose, are you okay?"

Her face morphed before my very eyes into something that had I not been experiencing right then, I would have never believed it. She looked a little scared and it did wonders to her face. Her beauty had always been beyond compare to me, but in this new light, Rosalie was more stunning than ever.

It lasted only a second, this new look, before it was once again frozen over by the bitchily mask I was so accustomed. "I'm fine, Bella." She replied harshly, but her soothing hand on my shoulder likened me to the fact that she was not upset with me.

Through the twisted turns and ever confusing steps through the maze of corridors we marched, like soldiers to our doom and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore it was Alice that announced that we had arrived.

I muttered on angrily about needed golf carts to maneuver the long halls but Alice giggled and replied that to immortals the distance was nothing. Of course my face flamed red at her statement as it brought me back to other carnal desires that have been fleeting through my head all morning. The thought of never ending stamina had left me breathless and near panting.

Two guards met us at the double hung walnut doors, both bowing regally as they stood back from their posts to open the door for us. I would never openly admit that I liked the gesture, I felt like I was in some grim fairytale and I had yet to waken, every thing was so surreal from the overly gentlemanly fashion of the footman to the way everything was beautifully detailed right down to the gold-leaf brocade spread throughout the castle. I felt like royalty myself and the dress that Alice had left me in for today did little to deflate my ego. She had picked a airy muslin gown of purest white lace and a apple red satin sash. Not something I would usually go for but I had to admit to feeling like some wayward princess in it.

The astonishment did not end as we entered what I assumed to be Athenodora's living quarters, by the looks of things. Everything was done in gold and an assortments of plush velvets in every spectrum of purple and cream I had ever laid eyes on. She smiled devilishly at me as she corralled me to an equally overdone sitting area of her room. Alice at my left and Rosalie flanking my right, we sat and more than ever I felt like I was on display with no help from my vampire entourage/body-guards.

Sulpicia nodded her greeting and before long she and Esme were engrossed in catching up over the decade that had gone without each others company. Me, I fidgeted with anything and everything in sight, from the decorative lace that hung from the table to my the butter-soft material of my sash. I heard several grunts from Alice's direction and I knew that my twitchy nervous behavior was just about her own mental undoing. When she had had enough, I suspected, she elbowed me non-to-delicately in the ribs making me sing out in pain.

Rose jumping to conclusions snarled over my head and was followed by a mirroring snarl from Athenodora. I blanched not expecting her, of all vampires, to be sticking up for me and in my flustered and confused state so went my verbal filter.

"Why was I moved from my room?" I blurted out quickly my eyes bulging with the effort to remain calm as the room went silent as the grave. Sulpicia and Esme just smiled proudly as Rosalie and Alice struggled to pull their jaws up from the table.

"You are a curious little thing, Bella." Athenodora replied, shifting in her seat to give me her full attention. "I like that. Things have been so dull around here lately."

For some reason her words struck a flat cord in my heart and my anger grew to points I didn't know even existed within myself. It might have been Edward's voice ringing in my ears '_You are nothing but a distraction for our kind. Something amusing to pass the time.' _or it could have been a little of the hostility left over from the day before when I still thought her to be Caius's wife, but what ever the reason my hands came down on the table with a slam. "I am not some amusing pet for you to get your jollies, and I believe I asked you a question."

A sly smile spread across her face and though it wasn't exactly menacing I had to wonder if I had once again overstep some imaginary boundary of the undead. Scared or not I held my ground, leveling her right back with an unwavering stare.

"Of course." she suddenly relented. "After all I did promise you answers."

My racing heart finally took a dive to the pit of my stomach as I released a breath of relief that she was angry at my outburst. Looking around at my pseudo mother and siblings I concurred that I wasn't the only one writing out my last will and testament in their head. Esme eyes were as wide as I had ever seen them and Rosalie nudged me and then mouthed. "What are you doing?" I threw my hands up in exasperation as I roughly whispered back. "I don't know!"

At the clearing of a throat Rosalie and I turned back to our host - which I had just yelled at - with a sheepish smile.

"Now," she said with heirs. "to answer your question. I was the one to move you at the request of Marcus."

I felt the color drain from my face as she spoke, and all I could think was that I had yet again wrangled some vampire the wrong way and that I had yet again caught the fancy of a vampire I had wanted nothing to do with.

"None of that, Isabella. If you would allow me to finish before you pass out. I was going to say that it was Marcus who requested it of me but as a favor to my brother. Your room was not as well guarded as the wing you now reside and if I heard correctly your failed to meet the standards of my brother or your status." She finished smugly settling her white-gloved hands firmly in your lap.

"And what about my family?" I asked sternly, glancing out the corner of my eye for help, not that I received any.

Alice face was covered by her dainty hands as she shook her head back and forth grounding out my name in agitation.

Sulpicia was the one to jump in before my verbal filter took another plummet in the wrong direction. "Well, as you are familiar with the Cullens we have had them moved to guest wing that is held in reserve for our most distinguished nobility but they cannot stay with you."

I looked into her crimson gaze confused but as the realization of her words hit, my stomach took another dive and so did my blood pressure. I felt light headed and nearly faint when I gasped out. "You mean?"

"Yes." Athenodora answered. "It is Caius's personal living quarters and at his request you have been given his room and personal guard." I sat in silence for a moment, just soaking everything in when Esme spoke up.

"I'm rather jealous, Bella. It is the newest renovation to the castle and it the most beautiful by far."

I looked at her like she had just committed herself to the loony-bin and I admittedly I felt not far from committing myself. Things were getting stranger and stranger around here and in some twisted depths of my mind I couldn't wait for the mystery to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout-Outs: <strong>I have been gaining some really awesome reviews for the last chapter and I have to say thank you. I read them every day as I wadded through diseased covered tissues and a sea of empty NyQuil packages.

_**Writerpire Whitlock **__(Thanks, and I will.) __**seza3175 **__(Thank you for the reviews, all of them. LOL) __**Reign77**__ (Thank you so much for the compliment, I know there are a few really good Bella/Caius stories out there.) __**princessnerra**__ (Sorry about the Cockblock but I couldn't have them connecting physically like that this early it does not go with my story plot.) __**SparkyVikingOriginalVampire**__ (I'm glad you like it so much. Major boosts to my ego.) __**Mrs. Jim **__(Yes, I'm also a hater of the children of the moon. Bella as you have found out is still somewhat at odds with her nature and I she will have to truly become herself before she and Caius can get down to brass tack.) __**Zoeyredbird23 **__( I think the last chapter answered you question.) __**Vane3131 **__(I gotta admit I was never much of a Caius fan, until I reinvented him, that is. *Devilishly smirks*) __**01katie **__(Thanks for the review) __**cosmoGirl666 **__( *;)*) __**sonybrady1971 **__(Oh, she'll get it eventually and when she does… well lets just say that Emmett and Rosa ain't got nothing on Caius and Bella.) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(Thank you so much for all your reviews and to answer your question, I was supposed to let you in on Caius's differences in this chapter but got carried away, so defiantly in the next chapter. Xoxo) __**queenofcamelot123 **__(Thanks hon.) __**Tolme **__(You have no idea how many hits poor Demetri has on his head right now, but don't blame him to much, I used him. *Hangs head quietly* I'm such a bad girl) __**edwar4dlover84 **__(Thanks) __**Vl15 **__(Thank you and backwards? Really? *Blushes*) __**momoXvolturi **__(Thanks I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts on my chapters) __(Thanks) __(Thanks again for the heart =) __**deerslayer1100 **__(Thanks babe, your reviews are always appreciated.) _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Time passed by with little meaning as the others chatted happily through our 'visit', only Rosalie seemed to share the same understanding with me as was evident by her bored sighs. The hope I had once held for answers was dimming by the second and I was aggravated to no end to be still sitting here uncomfortably discussing the weather in Paris and summer homes in Rio. Familiar as I was with the mindless, gossiping conversations of women, being raised by my mother had sealed my fate when it came to that long ago, but where I was once relieved by my family inviting themselves to this… well what I could only sum up as the vampire equivalent to afternoon tea, now I all I wanted was for them to leave.

As the day wound to a close the room was filled with the early dusking light dancing off every surface in a dazzling display of orange and muted pink. I tried to keep myself from staring at prism of rainbow that danced off the skin of my vampire counterparts which I knew failed when I heard Alice snicker under her breath.

All but ready to leave I stood and made to thank my host but was halted when a soft rapping knock sounded on the large ornate door. Athenodora's eyes shifted to the door and a smile I could only deem as devilish tugged at the corners of her mouth. With a soft "Enter" the door soundless opened and a young woman in her mid twenties gracefully stepped through the entryway carrying a gold gilded tray of assorted meats, bread, cheeses and fruit. Her midnight tresses swaying against her flawless olive skin as she made her way towards her mistress. A second woman entered, frighteningly similar looking to the first woman, she brandished a bottle of wine which of I was sure cost more than my childhood home.

Sulpicia dismissed her quickly thanking her quietly for her service and then they retreated from what ever hole they had climbed out of in the first place. It was still surreal for me to see such loyalty from someone who for lack of a better word was a glorified and willing slave. I had been informed long before I had set foot on Italian soil that their had been and still are some mortals that earn their immortality through the service of the Volturi, but it made it no less sickening in my mind. Willing or not I still had a hard time dealing with the fact that they were indeed bound by servitude.

A light clearing of a throat alerted me that I was indeed still in the company of others and by the looks on their faces I concluded that I was busted scowling. "They are treated quiet well." Sulpicia stated as her eyes darted for the door the girls had just departed from. "It was my husband that started bringing mortal men and woman to the castle." At my astonished look she continued. "I know what you must be thinking, but you are wrong. Those two girls have lived here since childhood, forgotten by their parents in a damp alley-way used for the whores and vagrants of the city. One of our other human aids found them and brought them to Aro." She held a black glove to her mouth in hopes to stifle her giggle but failed miserably. "Caius was so angry, he detests most humans, which is why it was so hard to believe when he showed up here the other day positively reeking of you."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, or possibly letting most of what she said soak into my brain. "Aro has turned many mortals over the years, most of what make up our guard now or at least the ones of lower rank. Most of them have never had any other home but here, no family and doomed to wallow in the pit of filth and stench they were born in to." As her words digested I couldn't help the small pang of shame that flitted through me. I had learned not long ago that jumping to conclusions was never a good thing and this just proved that fact further. I had been wrong to judge the Volturi and the girls that had so willing signed over their life before knowing the reasons behind them. If I were honest with myself, I wasn't so different. No, I had not spent my life as the personal go-for for vampire royalty but I had willing signed my life away when I knowingly got involved with the supernatural; knowing the consequences to come. That was the only thing I could give Edward credit for, he had after all, warned me that being around him and his kind would be dangerous but at the time my naïve young mind couldn't possibly fathomed what dangers would entail.

"Isabella," Athenodora called, abruptly calling me from my darker thoughts. "Would you consider staying a while longer. We still have much to talk about and it is something Sulpicia and I would rather do in private." When Rosalie scoffed loudly Sulpicia jumped understanding right away that she had offended my blond sister.

"Rosalie, I have no doubt that Bella will tell you most of this conversation at one point or another but I still would like to speak with her in private. And I hope you understand that most of what will be said here tonight is to stay between us, most here in the castle know of what I speak but there are still some I do not wish to gain this information."

My mouth dropped open in awe as I saw Rosalie nod in agreement and stand along with Esme and Alice. After Alice and Esme exchanged their goodbyes in a flurry of thanks and kisses while Rosalie stood on at the front door and scowled, Esme rushed to me whispering to me to keep an open mind. I should have known that Esme would already have what ever information I was about to receive. After all she had been living with Carlisle for nearly a hundred years and Carlisle did live as an acting member of the Volturi for almost a decade, surly he already knew. Alice followed suit kissing my forehead and breezing from the room dragging a huffing Rosalie behind her.

There was a moment of dead silence in the room as Sulpicia uncorked the bottle of wine and pouring a single glass meant for me. The only noise in the room was the crackling of charred wood in the fireplace as umbers danced up the chimney and my stomach was fluttering with nervous butterflies as my nerves returned in full force.

"Isabella," Athenodora voice pierced the dead air, startling me to jump. "I take it by what Demetri observed last night that you have seen my brothers scars?" She questioned and I nodded. "All off them? She questioned further with a cock of her brow.

I swallowed hard, suddenly finding my throat tight and very dry. I picked up my glass downing the hearty dark red liquid. It was a pleasant full bodied taste, obviously very old, but soon after a roar of heat coursed through my body as the wine took its affects. With shaking fingers I replaced the glass as I answered hoping not to squeak out my answer. "I've seen the scars on the upper half of his body, yes."

She sighed. "Then my dear, you have not seen them all."

"What happened to him?" I asked quickly before I lost my nerve.

After nodding Sulpicia once again filled my glass, this time almost to the brim. "I do not remember much of Caius from when I was a child as he was so much older than I, twelve years older to be exact but from what I can remember he was a very handsome but cruel man. Believe it or not he was born with hair as pitch as night. It wasn't until after his change did we gain the same hair color or close as it is now. He was always away on some journey or another and then our father died and he was made Lord of our lands, in line for the crown of France." She paused only slightly encouraging me to drink some more.

"In the year Nine hundred and Eighty six I came to live with my brother at his manor after our mother had fallen ill with the same infliction that had taken our father. It was a hard winter and hunting was scarce. With the castle starving my brother led a hunt of few men out into the woods after dark, it was a full moon. I remember waiting for two days before we had any word. And that word came by a lone man, he was mauled and covered in blood and told us the tale of the giant wolves who my brother fought off to save the rest of the men."

My heart was racing and my mind was a jumbled mess. _986_ my mind chanted over and over and as I quickly did the math I gasped. Caius was over a thousand years old.

"It was Aro that found Caius in the woods that night. He too had been hunting but not for meat as you have probably guessed. I was still a young vampire myself only six years into this life but I still begged to come, Aro was assured we had more than enough men to keep me safe so I was allowed to follow. We stalked them for days waiting for the right moment to strike. On our last week in country we picked up the scent of blood and it was strong. We tracked it to a clearing covered in snow and in that snow lay a man horribly mauled and dieing… or so we thought. He had been bitten and as it was a full moon he would have changed. With his last breathes he begged Aro to kill him he told us he had seen another man change and he didn't want to become one of their kind. Caius burned for ten days after my husband bit him and no one including me expected him to survive the change."

"He was bitten by a Werewolf?" I said more to myself than anyone else. "Wait… does that mean that he is…?"

"No." Athenodora answered quickly. "No the venom of Aro's bite was enough to stop the change and allow the vampire gene to take over but the lasting effects of the wolves bites will forever scar him."

"And his… teeth?" I asked not really knowing how to word that particular question. Should I call them fangs?

"Unfortunately, even though Aro's venom was enough to stop my brother's full transformation some the residual werewolf gene stuck and the mixed strain of his venom caused the difference in appearance that you might have noticed."

I felt myself tear up at all that Caius had suffered through, more than I could have ever expected myself too, but to hear how he had atoned himself over the years was more than enough for my heart to go out to him.

It was well after midnight when I concluded my talk with Sulpicia and Athenodora and what a conversation it was. My mind was reeling, a jumbled mess of thoughts and theories as I blindly followed my silent, vampire escort back to my room, or Caius's room as I was so told.

That night lying in the bed of satin and fur I thought about all that I had been told, true enough Caius was a bastard in his human life but he was a different man now. He may still hate the human population but perhaps it was because he was so disconnected from them. All he had ever known about the human race was their cruelty and greed and it undoubtedly affected his judgment now and that I could work with. With myself resigned I let the thoughts of the evening wash away hopeful for the new day and my hopes of Caius's return. After all I had a new demon to face in the morning. My mortality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay on this chapter but I am still very sick and have had little time to write. I hope you will forgive the shortness of this chapter and the quality of it when I bring Caius back for all my daydreaming horny readers. Thank you all so much for the feedback, I love all the positive things you've had to say about this story. <strong>

**Also I am posting a little something I've had lying around for a while now. It's not Twilight so I'll understand if you're not interested, but it does include another white haired mythic creature that you may as well ogle. Look for it on my profile page. "The Other Fae Princess." **

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs: <strong>_**Jasper's Black Rose **__(Thank you so much. It's always nice to receive compliments from other authors.) __**the dark euphie **__(Yes he is *melts*, as for whether he'll be gentle or rough remains to be seen, but I have a hard time imagine Caius as a totally gentle lover.) __**gottaloveva **__(Thank you so much!) __**erythra-selena **__(Thank you so much for the compliment and you will definitely be seeing a different side to the Volturi queens once the get a little more comfortable around Bella, after all she is still a human.) __**mickeydee **__(Thanks hon.) __**twilightgirl80 **__(Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy it.) __**Veronique Byron **__(Neat name and thank you.) __**Mrs. Jim **__(Yes he did and yes they do, more will be explained later but I'm sure this chapter gave you an incite to just why Caius hates werewolves so much. Thanks for the read and review.) __**Tolme **__(Thank you. You'll will see more of feisty Bella after her change as she is still insecure in her human skin, but don't worry the more she is around Caius and the Volturi queens the more she will trust in herself.) __**Sonja Cullen **__(Thank you, I try to stay away from the norm of things, I've read to many stories with the same plot over and over and when I get bored of reading them I write something more to my taste.) __**momoXvolturi **__(Okay, for what I could understand from your review it seems like you want me to speed this along. I can understand your excitement but I won't compromise my plot for anything. And as for Bella's gift to be honest I haven't really thought about it to much, if you have an idea PM me. Thanks for the read and review.) __**sonyabrady1971 **__(Thanks babe.) __**Reign77 **__(Lol, ya I know I miss him to but it was necessary to the plot that he not be around for a little while. Don't worry he'll be back before you know it.) __**Vane3131 **__(Thanks for the well wishes, I still feel like utter crap as you can probably tell from the shortness and the quality of the chapter you just read, but it was all I could do to write that much. All you questions will be answered, hopefully in the upcoming chapter. After all she is meeting with Aro to discuss her mortality and her connection to Caius.) __**Vl15 **__(Thank you for thinking about me, and yes it does suck big time… my brain feels like mush. Well you're fluttering should come to a rest in the next chapter for I feel a Caius reappearance coming on, if all goes well.) __**Bella MacLeod **__(Thanks so much for all the compliments, I'm so glad you are enjoying my Caius, I didn't really have much to go by with the SM version and sorry but the Movie version of him is well… yuck. He looks like a fourteen year old boy that I probably would have beaten up in high school. Oh, and I passed on your congrats to the Man Unit who is as I speak trying to hang the humongous skull over the TV. Tried telling him it wouldn't fit, but men… do they ever listen? __**zoeyredbird23 **__(Nope, no pack at least not yet. Thanks for the read and review.) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(I love your reviews, you always have so much to say and it was nice to get a good laugh when feeling so crappy. Xoxo) __**01katie **__(Sorry for the long wait, I hoped you enjoyed it.) __**queen ofcamelot123 **__(Thanks for the review.) __**edwar4dlover84 **__(I think she'll understand more in the next chapter when she has her talk with Aro. Edward, well that sneaky little devil is… oops, not telling;) __**cosmogirl666 **__(Thanks.) __**Prophetical **__(The Cullens will be around for a while. Forever? I dunno. More of yummy Caius is on it's way.) __**deerslayer1100 **__(Don't worry my gutter minded friend, my lovely lemons are on the way.) __**Writepire Whitlock **__(Thanks so much.) _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Who ever said that sharing their lives with vampires was a joy - which in all honesty was probably me at some point or another - must have some reoccurring brain malfunctions. At one point in my life I would have even gone so far as to say that it was a blessing to be around such incredible creatures, but I can most assuredly say, that's _over_ now.

Grumpy from a lack of sleep I sigh wishing this nightmare was over. Squirming in my seat like a restless child that no longer had the patience to continue listening to their parents prattle I try to find my happy place, where all was right in the world and I was still in my warm bed experiencing a plethora of sinfully Caius induced dreams. A smile curls over my teeth as I tune out the overly winded, one-sided conversation Aro seems to be having with me as I think about that glorious bed and all the wonderful things I could be doing in it right now, like sleeping.

A loud thump breaks my concentration and from the raised brow and smirk on Aro's face I'd stake my life that he had done that on purpose, if this was the case he never mentioned it. Rolling my eyes I decided to fixate my thoughts to a less steamy vestige and more on every single way I could pay Emmett back for this mornings upheaval. I would have thought by now that my vampire family would be more adapt to my human disabilities - sleeping, eating, bathroom breaks - by now or at least, more appreciative. But alas they have not or should I say Emmett has not, which brings me back to why I am currently sitting in a beautifully lit study holding court with a vampire king and wanting to burn all within to ash.

Sleeping peacefully was not something that came naturally to me anymore, and when it does leave it to Emmett to interrupt it. Emmett in all his burly wonder came practically bursting through my door this morning demanding that I "Rise and Shine" and at the time I was in a blissful state of euphoria where Caius had just made all my womanly dreams come true in a rather fast paced, lusty rendition of the horizontal-tango. So rather than "Rise and Shine" I wanted to "Rip and Burn" but as usual my large, overly chipper brother remained oblivious to my woes. In fact it wasn't until Rosalie came in, much like her husband, and told him without sugar-coating that "Bella" needed a cold shower and he needed to leave did he stop bouncing and commanding. As my cheeks flamed with my all to familiar blush the words "Rip and Burn" became an understatement.

Groggy and with no buffer to my temper I sat grinding my teeth as Aro rambled on cheerfully as he flitted about his study speaking in English but far from my understanding. To me he might as well been speaking another language for all I learned this morning. Blah, blah, blah, Caius hates humans but for some reason I am the exception blah, blah, blah. Even Marcus sat looking ready to nod-off at any second and I think it was that entertaining idea that kept me awake this long. All I knew was that if I didn't get something caffeinated soon Aro would be less worried why Caius and I were so connected and more about where he was going to put the crazy human with the large torch.

My eyes were drooping more by the second and the background noise was nothing more than a hum.

"Isabella!" Aro scolded, his hands smacking the large smoked walnut desk and it groaned loudly under the strain.

"What?" I asked absently as my eyes flew open, remembering that this was not Emmett or even Alice I was talking to but a King. I sat up straighter trying mercilessly to remove the cobwebs from my brain while Aro looked on almost amused and a little frightened. Amused I understood as Emmett was constantly reminding me how entertaining the human was, but why he was frightened I'll never know. _Maybe he thinks I'm crazy? _

"Isabella, do you make it a habit to say all of your thoughts aloud?" Aro asked me finally cracking a smirk himself while Marcus chuckled quietly from the his corner of the room where he had been sitting most of the morning.

"Sorry," I replied quickly. "I've never had much a verbal filter."

"Ah yes, and you talk in your sleep as well?" I nodded the deep pink in my cheeks deepening as I could only guess who told him as much or what I had said.

"As I was saying, I'll skip the formalities and as you American's say "Cut to the chase"." He continued, changing the subject and I was extremely grateful.

"Alright," I replied nodding, sitting up straighter and putting on my big girl face, ready to face anything he could throw at me.

He took his time taking his seat, calmly folding his hands in his lap while I on the other hand nibbled my lip in frustration and impatience. "It was my intention in the beginning to have Caius here for this particular meeting but I fear I can put this off no longer. But as he is not here, I wish to commence your change as soon as possible."

Mortality.

It was something in my previous life I had never taken into account, not fully anyways. I always thought it was nothing really, my life, I gave it willingly to someone who had never truly deserved it but now, I was nervous.

It wasn't just a thought any longer but a choice, to die or live eternally. If you had asked me just a month ago this same question my answer would have been firm. I wanted to become one of the undead, to live forever at Edward's side, but things have changed substantially since then; the first being Edward and his lies. There was no manual on how to conduct myself now, only the obsession that one vampire/possibly slash werewolf had over me.

Truthfully, I couldn't wait for his return. There was so much that needed to be said and so much that had been left unsaid.

"How soon?" I asked nervously, wringing my hands together to stop their trembling as I awaited my answer. I did not have to wait long.

"This evening if all goes well. You should be well into your change by midnight."

As I thought this over I steeled my nerves and repeatedly told myself that this was what I wanted. That this had been what I always wanted, to be with my vampire family for eternity… but this was different. I was doing this without Edward and I had no soul mate to comfort me through my newborn year. _Stop being childish, _I told myself firmly. Jasper, Alice and many others had no one to comfort them through such a stage and here I was whining about not having my happily ever after.

"Who?" It was a vague question but as Aro's eyes widened I knew he got the jest of my stellar vocabulary skills.

"Well," he said standing and with a wave of his hand gestured to Marcus who also stood and made his way over to where I sat. "It is true that I have not had much time to think about this but Marcus has requested that he be the one to administer the bite."

Marcus bowed. "If you would honor me?"

I must have tripped over my tongue many times before I could form anything that remotely resembled words but I in all honesty didn't know what to say. From what I had heard many times from several of the Cullens was that Marcus did not involve himself with anything he didn't deem worthy of his time and for him to ask to turn me was both frightening and flattering.

"Of course." I finally managed, taking a deep breath to stave off the dizziness that had my head swimming. "My I ask why you chose me?"

His mouth curved upwards, a small half smile appearing changing his features so drastically that I was forced to gasp. Just as quickly as his smile appeared it was gone, replaced by a deep frown. Guiltily I wondered if it was my reaction to him that rapidly changed his mood, but as I looked up to Aro for some kind of answer I found that his eyes were already trained on me, widened in fear.

"Isabella," he started lowly, slowly making his way around to me and pulling me gently up from my chair. "Go behind my desk and stay there. You mustn't move until I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I squeaked out just as a long echoing roar rang from somewhere in the castle. Quickly I moved myself to squat behind the large desk knowing all the while that the large piece of furniture would do me little good against anything capable of creating that kind of noise. And the look on Aro's face as he drilled out his instructions only terrified me further, surly if the brother's were scared I had every right to be in a near panic.

It was only seconds later when a thundering crash met my ears and my body was assaulted by thousands of wood shards, raining down on me from over the desk. I screamed, quickly slapping my hands over my ears while the battle of colliding boulders continued, growling and snapping mixed in with the occasional snarled word. Then it was quiet and I found the silence more frightening than the haunting sounds of the skirmish.

I had shut my eyes sometime ago, too fearful to see what could be possibly about to eat me but as time ticked by and a cool blast of air hit my face, my curious nature got the better of me and I opened my eyes. I jumped back, startled at the proximity of his body and by his appearance.

"C-Caius," I stammered, still reeling from his closeness as his body was practically draped over mine and the coolness radiating off him was refreshing to my fevered skin.

He said nothing in return but in his defense I don't think he was capable of speech at the time. He was beautifully feral, his white hair unbound and falling like a curtain of snow around him, his clothing were nothing but serrated tatters and his eyes were black as the night sky. Yet they were different than those of a normal thirsting vampire; the entire circumference of the eye itself was black not just the iris and I couldn't help but think that it was another mark left by the beasts he so loathed. In my mind it made him all the more petrifying and beautiful.

"Caius," I said again, this time more firmly hoping anything would register without causing him to attack. He cocked his head to the right, looking as confused as I felt and then he smiled his gleaming fangs glistening with the venom that spilt down his chin.

"Do not fear me, ma cher." he told me, seductively running an icy digit down the length of my face and across my exposed collar. I shivered in both fear and delight, many of my nightly fantasies racing through my mind as I bit back a moan. His nostrils flared and with a hiss he parted my legs, sliding my dress up my thighs as he settled himself between them. "I can smell you, little one," he whispered his breath tickling the hairs of my neck as he pulled the lobe of my ear into his mouth followed by a sharp sting.

"Oh…" I groaned, feeling myself moisten as he continued to suck and lick, nibbling his way down the column of my neck. He chuckled against my skin, telling me how good I tasted and how he craved more. I was panting like a wanton hussy around the same time a throat cleared. Caius's head snapped up and a deep warning sounded from his chest. Peeking around his bulking form was not easy but when I managed I wished I hadn't, not only were Marcus and Aro standing there smiling smugly but I also had to face Emmett's wagging eyebrows, Alice's knowing smirk, Rosalie's scowl and Carlisle's wide eyes. Esme was the worst though, if she were still human I know she would have been blushing a brighter red than me.

I groaned and buried myself in Caius's chest, willing them to all fade away but the sound of my chuckling family assured me that my prayers had gone unanswered. Chuckling along with them Caius lifted us to stand but as my legs were still jelly from Caius's affections I think I was less standing and more hanging on by a thread. It was then I heard Alice gasp and when my eyes flew to her face I saw her stiffen along with everyone else.

"Bella, you're bleeding." She made to move towards me, her eyes filled with concern but a loud growl flew from the vampire holding me and she held her ground. Confused, I stared down at myself, looking for the mystery injury that I couldn't detect until I found a few scattered droplets of blood, staining my gown in a vertical pattern down my breasts.

"Forgive me, Bella?" Caius said lowly, nuzzling the top of my head with his cheek.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, the understanding of what he was apologizing for alluding me.

A single fingertip grazed my neck and up to the earlobe his sinful mouth had so thoroughly ravished. "Your ear, my pet." He said silkily pulling his hand into my sightline where I could see the crimson liquid gathered on his finger before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off like the most divine chocolate.

My breath hitched as the heat between my legs flared in want.

"Leave us." Caius told them firmly.

"No way, buddy," Emmett said puffing himself up and moving away from the protection of Carlisle and Aro. "You just bit her, she's going with you over my pile of ashes." My heart lurched with worry for my sibling, knowing full well of the chances of Emmett winning a fight with Caius, it was slim at best. After all, Jasper was terrified of him and I had seen Jasper and Emmett spar. Emmett didn't stand a chance.

"Em, it's okay," I tried taking a step in his direction in hopes of comforting him only to be pulled back flush with Caius's chest as he snarled.

"Do not test me, infant," he told him pushing me further behind him and moving to the defensive.

"Enough of this," Aro commanded, sounding more the vampire than I had ever heard before. "My brother will allow no harm to come to Bella, he could not even if he so wanted."

"Oh and why's that?" Emmett asked defiantly, crossing his gigantic arms over his chest. "He just bit her, how am I supposed to believe he won't do it again?"

The howling laughter of Aro startled me, he was bent at the waist cackling in such a away I would have never believed it had I not seen it myself. "You think…" he laughed. "You are a fool if you cannot see it."

"Huh?" We seemed to reply in unison and I imagined that Emmett was just as confused if not more than I was.

"Soul-mates," Marcus informed us coolly, looking at me from his perch behind Aro with what I could only describe as affection.

My eyes widened and my body stiffened. _I can't be true,_ my mind screamed, taunting me for being a fool once again. I had already heard this line, mates, that's what Edward had called us and it was nothing more than a cruel lie to break my heart so he could fulfill his desires for my blood. In my heart though, I knew it to be true. I had known the man less than a week and for a good portion of that week I had brushed him off as a sexual infatuation or possibly a distraction in my vulnerable state but as the week went on more and more of me cried out for his presence, just the smell of him seemed to be a balm for my soul.

Peeking up at him from under wet lashes his eyes, now returned to that beautiful ruby shade I had grown so accustomed to, were already peering down at me. It was hard to believe with all that I had heard about Caius in the past, his cruel nature and his cold disposition that he could ever look upon anything so tenderly as he was at this moment. _Beautiful, _I thought aimlessly as I reached out with a tentative hand to caress his marbled skin, relishing in the silky coolness that seemed to burn me from the inside out.

Soul-mates.

A loud disgruntled huff had me shifting my gaze from the vampire still holding me snuggly in his arms to the sulking form of my brother who still looked a little miffed by the scene in front of him. Rosalie who's eyes were darting from me to her husband finally threw her hands in the air one of which detoured to smack my still bewildered brother upside the head.

"Come on, Emmy-bear, momma will make it all better." She teased seizing at his paw of a hand and dragging him from the room. Carlisle and Esme leaving in a similar manner with a giggling Alice hot on their heels.

"Well, brother, it seems you made your way home just in the knick of time." Aro said, his amused face slightly wrinkling as he took in Caius's disheveled appearance and I had to agree, for as beautiful as the man was he was a train wreck and smelled worse.

"Yes impeccable timing," Marcus agreed, his lips twitching upwards in a smile all his own.

It was a sight to behold, really, watching the three most exalted men of their species behaving like… well, children. _Brothers till the end,_ I silently mused as they teased their younger sibling like I imagined all big brothers did only in most realities when the brothers squared off for the big wrestle they couldn't literally tear the house down.

Caius, for as lighthearted he seemed to be in the moment did nothing more than grunt at his teasing siblings before leading me through the destroyed room, and into an adjoining saloon where he took rest in a plush wingback, taking me with him. Slightly embarrassed by this new public display I tried to stand with the intentions of taking my own chair as the brothers entered, but as Caius's arms tightened around my waist he growled, a warning clearly stating that I would be going no where.

"Well, now that matter is settled," Aro started looking pointedly at me. "I have a matter to discuss with you brother, and it may resolve the reasoning behind Bella's rescheduled change."

"What is it, Aro." Caius said darkly a small rumble vibrating from his chest.

"Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Back by popular demands I give you Caius. I was going to wait until after Bella's change to have him re-enter the story plot but changed my mind; personally I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone else biting Bella. Hope you're not disappointed.

Anyways all better now so hopefully the story should continue as it was and now that deer seasons open, well the boy-toy should be out of the house a lot more =) which means all the more time for me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs: <strong>_**Gabby0515 **__(I'm glad you like it so far. Thank you for the review.) __**marie92 **__(Thank you, I will.) __**angel897 **__(I happen to love this pairing as well. Thank you for the review.) __**afarber **__(I'm glad you like the changes in his appearance, but I decided a long time after seeing New Moon if I were ever to write a Caius fiction he would look nothing like the actor, plus it totally fits into the plot. I actually got the idea for his hair change from X-men and how Rouge lost the color pigment from her hair. Thanks for the review hon, it really made me laugh.) __**seza3175 **__(Thank you for all the reviews and the mass amounts of love.) __**momoxvolturi **__(Thanks for the well wishes and I hope you enjoy Caius's re-appearance, next chapter we find out what the little devils been up too.) __**princessnerra **__(Yeah, it was a difficult chapter to write, but for him to be so cruel and nasty he had to have a bad human life and even nastier transformation. But I will include in upcoming chapters why he was such an ass as a human from his POV. Thanks for all the reviews.) __**Vane3131 **__(Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Honestly, there was never a lot said - that I can remember, anyways - about why Caius hated the werewolves so much so I took that thought and worked my crazy magic.) __**Mrs. Jim **__(Thanks for the review hon and for the idea's, that last one was really helpful *Wink Wink*) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(First off, I love that your reviews are always so full of valuable insight into the readers mind. You have no idea how helpful it is to see how you react to different aspects of the chapter, so thanks for that. And thank you for all the compliments, hope you enjoyed the chapter.) __**Bella MacLeod **__(Thank you for your review and I'll think about add more Athenodora to the story in the future, she may not be around in the next chapter much if at all due to the lovebirds needing to catch up but I like the idea. As for where Caius was that will be explained once Caius and Bella have had a moment to catch their figurative and literal breaths. Thanks for the big hug and for the funny P.S. The boyfriend even blushed, it was fucking great ;) __**butterflykiss69 **__(Thank you for the read and review it is much appreciated.) __**Vl15 **__(Well… He's back… and more craziness to come. Thanks for the review.) __**Victoria cellun29 **__(Glad you liked it.) __**mickydee **__(Thanks for the well wishes and the review.) __**01katie**__ (Thank you for the read and review.) __**deerslayer1100 **__(Yeah, I have plans for another Caius POV in an upcoming chapter but I'm not sure when it's hard to stick with any kind of a story line with this one. Shit just keeps coming and I find myself destroying more drafts than I publish *Pulls at hair* but thanks for reading and reviewing as always.) __**the dark euphie **__(A major sadist huh? Well you will most likely love what to come. This is a tame story compared to my last.) __**psychovampirefreak **__(Thanks) __**edwar4dlover84 **__(Yeah, Caius does have a sad past but it made him who he is now. And thank you.) __**MonicaJ **__(Thank you for the tremendous compliments and I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter not that our hunk of burning vampire is back in play.) __**sonyabrady1971 **__(Glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the review.) __**Tolme **__(Thanks for the read and review and I hope you also enjoyed Caius's return.) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning****:** The chapter contains suggestive and descriptive adult content; that does include disturbing material, such as blood-play. If you are under the age to read mature content (You shouldn't be reading this anyways) or are uncomfortable with the content please feel free to skip this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"Ed-Edward…" I stutter, unable to disguise the familiar shiver; like icy spider legs running down my spine as anything but fear, making it near impossible to quell the shaking of my limbs.

The room was unnaturally quiet, save for sporadic crackle or pops of charred wood from the flames of the fire that almost always seemed to burn in my presence.

Absently my mind wandered, sidetracking itself from a rationality that I didn't want to face. I wondered, if only momentarily if it was _my _presence alone that had the whole of the Volturi igniting fires all over the castle or was it simply for a sense of normalcy. Perhaps the same reason the Cullens built lavish homes among the breeding mortal populace. I almost laughed at the imagine; the royal house of vampire running the heat in the winter to feel… human. _I really am going crazy._

"What of the boy?" Caius snarled from over my head, the vibrations sending a tickling sensation throughout my body, a sensation that had me wanting to run from the room for fear of being further embarrassed by the overly attuned vampiric senses of the room. His delicious sweet breath coolly fanning across my ear and the exposed column of my neck did nothing to hinder the wanton moan that threatened to escape if he were to continue breathing on me like that. The smell of it alone could have me writhing in want under him. In the back of my mind I knew that this was just another of the dozens of predatory endowments these creatures were blessed with at their birth, but a niggling in me told me that most didn't find his scent quiet so calming as I did, and if the look on Marcus or Aro's faces were anything to go by, I'd say I was correct.

Marcus, I noticed since Caius's return had once again become solemn and despondent, which for a moment confused me to know end. _Was he not in awe of our connection not five minutes ago? _He sighs, feigning boredom as he rose from his detached façade of the chair and leaned into the marble mantle, splaying out his hands in a feeble and dangerous attempt to warm them. "As you might have heard, brother. _The Cullen boy," _he sneered. _"_Has gone to the shape-shifters of the Quielute tribe."

"Yes," Caius barked. "I am very well aware." He growled, his impatience to get on with it showing through the tone of his already gravely voice.

"Well a few hours ago we received word from Alaska," Marcus growled. "The Denali's have defected and are now on the move with Edward."

I gasped as Caius stood, fresh tears springing to my eyes. "Jasper?" I whispered in panic. "Is he…" I couldn't even finish the thought, to think that someone else had fallen at the hands of that… monster for me was just… I couldn't think about it. My legs that had already been trembling from Caius's nearness now quaked with enough intensity to bring me to my knees.

A cool hands take my arms and pull me to a solid chest, stroking my hair as the tears continued to flow. "Doux Bella, he is unharmed." The tone of his voice soothed me as I allowed myself to believe the words as his marble hands, so tender, continued to lovingly stroke at the tight muscles of my back and shoulders.

"Mr. Whitlock is indeed, fine." Aro assured me as Caius, rather possessively pulled me back into his lap, never stopping the gentle ministrations of his hands.

"My question would be, why are they running and were to?" Marcus said nonchalant as he inspected the imaginary dirt particles under his nails. "Personally, I don't understand why he simply wasn't destroyed."

I growled, mentally, of course at Marcus's sudden return to the cold and careless man I had met before but knew better of now. It grated on my already sleep-deprived, grumpy and sexually frustrated nerves. And my earlier thoughts of the crazy human with a torch resurfaced, only now I knew where I'd be putting said torch, straight up Marcus's cold, clinched ass.

"Well, it's obviously too late to point fingers or bother with the 'what-if's'. So instead of acting like you don't care what's going on around here. Why don't you get off your ass and help figure out what to do now and stop pinning the blame on your brother - who by the way, would have destroyed Edward immediately if it were not for Aro's fondness of the Cullens!" My chest was heaving when I finished my rant and instead of the immediate fear that I knew should have me pinned where I sat, I reached over Caius's arm and chucked the closest object with in reach at Marcus's head. It so happened that the inanimate object I had decided to throw happened to be a antique crystal vase and also one of Sulpicia's favorites.

I watched in seemingly slow motion as the glass antique flew from my fingers, shattering upon impact that Marcus hadn't even bothered to dodge as the crystal pieces fell away from his face. He stood there wide eyed and too shocked to move, obviously stunned that the little helpless human would do something so bold.

His eyes narrowed as he shook himself from his stupor and it was only then did the dread, that should have been initial, over what I had just done took hold, arresting me to my seated position in Caius's arms. Caius through all this had remained strangely quiet and composed as if my little tirade hadn't effected him at all.

Scared as I was I stood my ground, or rather sat, but I didn't back down… I wouldn't back down. Between Emmett's stealer break in this morning and Marcus's menopausal mood-swings I had had it with the creatures of the night. I was not some insignificant human blood bank that they could all belittle and make a fuss over.

Pushing himself from the mantle he slowly began his pace forward, his scowl deepening with every step. It was only when a faint growl was heard forming from Marcus's chest did I hear Caius make any change in his demeanor with a slight hiss. It was only a small warning, that his brother was too close, but it was enough to stop Marcus from advancing any closer. I should have been relived by that fact, but I wasn't.

"Did you just presume to give me an order, human?" He asked, no sign of his once smiling humility left and I cringed but it was not enough to detour me from my path.

"And if I did?" I shot back, knowing how stupid I was in that moment but not really caring. I didn't know if it was due to the strong, confident vampire at my back or my own fed up temper that was causing my already mostly non-existent filter to fly the coop but the damage was already done. I had just stood up to the Volturi Kings and there was only one thing that could save me now, that is… if he wanted to.

"Well then!" He said with a snarl that in turn caused Caius to stand and growl, loud enough to shake the panes of glass in the room. "I'd say I'm finally getting to see the Queen that you are." He told me lowly, a small smile returning to his chalky lips.

I'm sure my face was beyond priceless at that point because even I was not naïve enough to think I didn't look ridiculous. When the room erupted in laughter, I knew that I was had and that Marcus's sudden aloofness towards me was nothing more than a test of my spirits.

"Oh, Isabella…" Aro trailed off as he continued to chuckle. "Sulpicia will be in shambles when she realized she missed this. I would never in my wildest dreams believe you to be so…" he paused again this time a devilish smirk crooking on his face… "violent."

I stared in shock at the two men, who I had previously believed to be monsters, continued to tease me mercilessly for the game the had played at my expense. I could now see how Caius had been so grumpy with them earlier, they acted more like children than I did. Even Caius in all his stoicism let out a soft chuckle which I felt more than heard but that was besides the point.

"Please for give us, Isabella?" Marcus bowed with an incline of his head. "But think of it as initiation and Sulpicia has asked me to implore you to not worry about the vase, she was only upset that she could not be here herself to witness…" he stopped for a moment, his ears twitching and once again I could feel the vibrations of Caius chuckles at my back. "Well…" he continued nervously. "Let's return to the task at hand."

I had to wonder if what they all they had all obviously heard was really so bad as to make Marcus squirm. But Marcus was right; Edward was a loose canon and though he was lacking in the common sense department he was still a skilled strategist.

"Do not worry, brother." Aro told him, his cheery smile in place and he was back to clapping and preening throughout the room. "I have eyes in every corner of the world and Edward will not simply barge into the gate of Volterra armed with the Spaniard and his troupe of tawdry women."

I snorted in spite of myself but I simply couldn't take it, no matter how unladylike the sound may have been, hearing Aro call Tanya and her squad of scheming sisters tawdry was just too much to bare.

"Find something amusing do you, Isabella?" Caius purred, catching my earlobe in his sharp fangs as he spoke and I could help but to think that my ears seemed to be a favorite spot of torture for him. As for me well, I melted, as usual into a pile of lust radiating goo as a hand came up to push the tendrils of curls from my shoulder to give him better access to the pulsing vein at my neck.

"Caius…" I hissed, reaching up behind me to indulge my hands in his luscious hair. I could feel the evidence of my arousal starting to puddle and seep down my thighs as my white beast continued to suck and lave at my tender skin with the precision of a master when the thought suddenly occurred to me that I shouldn't be enjoying this so much with two other men watching. But it was something in the animalistic nature that was Caius that I found so incredibly alluring that I couldn't force myself to deny him anything. Even if it was insanity, even if it was unethical, if it went against everything I had previously prided myself so much for. If it was Caius's desire to show his dominance over me… than so be it.

He released my neck suddenly with a hiss of his teeth. "Enough of this nonsense." He growled as I was swiftly lifted into his arms. "We will finish this tomorrow." He told the others sternly who were still staring with wide eyes of fascination. It was easily deducted that his statement was not a request nor was it up for debate. Caius made it incredibly clear that the conversation was over.

As we made our way through the castles corridors I was never more grateful when Caius again took advantage of the situation and sealed his smooth lips over mine, the speed I knew we were traveling would have undoubtedly made me nauseous if not for his distraction, and what a distraction it was. My entire body caught fire and a loud whimper rang from my throat, needing and begging for more.

**~**CD**~**

So responsive my little human was, quivering in my arms giving no thought to the bestiality that I had just displayed not a half an hour ago, that or she didn't care. Such a change from the whorish women I had surrounded myself with in past endeavors; her moans of pure delight were genuine and so arousing.

I found myself losing more and more control around my little Bella, longing to pound her into the wall as we connected in the most intimate of ways.

She mewled my name as my grip on her thigh tightened with my rising desire and I fought with all in me not to simply fuck her against the cool sand stones of Athenodora's corridor. Her feather light fingers, burning hot to the touch, traced the shell of my pointed ear and I nearly came undone.

I ripped my mouth away with growl, ending the plundering I had been so engrossed in and she whined at the loss. "Be still." I told her firmly but could not stop the crooked smile from rising. She stilled her hands as she was told and I could not help the crooked smile that rose from my lips at the rejection on her face.

"If you do not stop, I will be force to take you here and now, and I do not wish to have you against a dirty stone wall." At my explanation she nodded but that look of insecurity never left her doll like face. Little did my little human know of the plans I had in store for her… or exactly what it meant to love a beast like me.

~**CD**~

My heavy lidded eyes widened with statement, he was not playing games. Tempted as I might have been to reach out defiantly to give another playful tug at his ears I had no desire to lose my virginity against a wall and I had no doubts that Caius would do it. Even in the throws of passion that night that felt so long ago, Caius was in control or as in control as he could ever be. But now, he was most assuredly, not. One wrong move and it would be all over and he very well may kill me doing it.

Still, I yearned to have his lips pressed against mine and the remembrance of his fingers at the seem of my folds was enough to moan involuntarily and my nipples to harden under the soft cotton of my dress.

"Beautiful," I heard his whisper as the burgundy slits of his eyes roamed my body like a starving man and honestly I wanted to slap myself for the unneeded pun at the situation I was currently in. My body zinging at ever touch or whispered promise of release my body grew hotter and the rational part of my mind further from the forefront. No longer taking heed in his warning, I shifted in his arms and stole a kiss. A thundering growl erupted from his chest just as I heard the familiar splintering of wood and my back hit the velvety-smooth duvet of my bed.

"I warned you, little one." He hissed lowly his hands snaking up my thighs and over my hips as his body slid home against mine. I moaned loud as my hips bucked, thrusting and writhing beneath him, impatiently waiting forward to feeling whole.

"God…" I yelled as his long, icy fingers trailed across a taught nipple making the ache with jealousy just as I heard the rip of tearing fabric and his cold mouth descend.

"That's it, cry out… let them know that you are mine." He told me in a gasp as his hips found a sync rhythm with mine and his cold digits twirled at my breasts until I could stand it no more.

"Caius!" I cried, letting go and pulling his mouth to mine by his thick wavy hair.

"Good girl," he purred, running his hands of my sweat streaked face.

Again I heard the tale-tell signs of tearing fabric and I could not stop the blush at seeing him fully in the nude, but also gasped in shock at what I found. His legs much like his chest and face were littered with angry claw marks, some starting at his calves in short swipes and other in long gashes that ran the length of his legs. One in particular curving up over his hip in an almost artful way.

Forgetting my embarrassment, I slid from the bed and hesitantly made my way towards him, not knowing if I would offend him with my curious touches. I knew what they were now, after all, and these must have been the scars his sister had warned me of during our conversation after he had mysteriously disappeared.

I stopped in front of him my resolve strong as I knelt, trying not to notice the way his manhood stood throbbing and proud before me as I reached out and softly touched the deepest scar over his hip.

A soft, almost kneeing noise escaped him as I ran my finger over the length of it, testing out the cool jagged corners of the unhealed flesh. "I understand now," I told him softly, my voice no more than a whisper. "Why you hate them so much."

"What do you know of my travesty?" He asked harshly, almost defensively.

"You're sister… she thought I should know." As my hands continued to wander, growing bolder by the second a gentle rumbling began and I knew that even if he was insecure of his scars he appreciated the attention I was giving him.

"Forgive me," he said suddenly. "But-" his words died on his tongue as my wandering fingers trailed purposefully down the soft strip of snow white hair and down the cool shaft of his throbbing erection.

I didn't want to hear any apology fall from his lips, I knew full well of his treatment because of those scars and I would not begrudge him to be testy about them.

"Uh-Bella!" He growled, lifting me into his arms and a moment latter my back hit the plush mattress once again. This time no barriers were met and the coolness of his skin made me gasp in want, my blood fired anew and this time I was more than ready for him.

My chest heaved with every ragged breath I took and the thundering of my heart in my pounding against my ribs was almost deafening. Looking into the onyx black eyes of the man above me I could tell he was warring with himself to stay in control. "I will not hurt you." He whispered, leaning down to pepper my neck and ears with lavish kisses and promises of all the delightful things we would experience together.

A strong stinging sensation starting at the junction of my shoulder had me crying out just has aligned himself at my entrance and took the first heavy stroke. The pulling sensation that followed as he started to pump into me in long langied thrusts was more pleasure than pain and before I knew I was crying out begging for more… faster, harder…

"Caius, please…" I begged.

He released my neck yet again, this time with a gasp as the droplets of my crimson blood dripped from his lips as his dark eyes bore into mine. "What is that you need, my love?" He told me pressing his blood stained lips to mine, chastely and never gaining pace in his torturously slow pumps. "What is it that you need?"

Playing with fire was never a game I was really good at, and I couldn't have explained to anyone what had come over me all of a sudden, the wanton desire that flowed through me and the carnal desire to drive my vampire mad, to see him lose all reason.

I slowly and deliberately skated my tongue across my lips tasting the copper-saltiness of my blood and closing my eyes as if in rapture before opening them, staring into the eyes of the devil himself and whispered. "Faster."

He snarled as his hips complied with my request, harder and faster he went until the sounds of shredding cloth and creaking wood was drowned out with the sound of our flesh meeting and the passionate cries of our release.

I did not have the energy, when all was said and done to even open my eyes, but as the blissful euphoric feeling of my release lulled me to sleep I felt something warm covering me as Caius whispered in my ear. "Sleep now, beloved." he kissed me forehead. "For tomorrow you start your new life…" he kissed my lips. "with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well you have all begged and pleaded for the lemony side of life… well you asked and you have received. I know as far as my usual lemons go it's well… a little less than I usually write but as Bella was a virgin in this feature I decided that their first time should be a little on the soft core porn. Don't worry my horny readers the lemons will get more graphic as time goes on.

I hope you enjoyed,

LittleRin26

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs: <strong>_**ladybellz**__ (Thank you very much and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.) __**justwanttologin**__ (Thank you, that is really an appreciative compliment as to they very well written Caius/Bella pairings that are already circulating.) __**TransformerJunkie **__(Thanks for the read and review.) __**RoyalLady9099 **__(Thanks hon.) __**Spudzmom **__(Thank you so much and I'm glad it's your favorite, it really means a lot.) __**seza3175 **__(Thank you for the read and review.) __**Vane3131 **__(Yes, he's going to change her. There was no way I'd let either of those crotchety old vampires change our Bella. Thanks for the review hon.) __**flamingpen18**__ (Thank you for the read and review and for the gracious compliment.) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(Ah… what can I possibly say other than you flatter me too much. Honesty, I can't remember if I personally replied to you this time or not with all of the crazy Thanksgiving shit. But Caius overheard Marcus and Aro and lets just say… not happy. I will personally add a Caius Pov explaining everything he was up to in the next chapter. As always thanks for being a great reviewer and taking the time to let me know how you feel. XOXO.) __**PlayfulBell**__ (Well, I hope the lemon didn't disappoint and that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the read and review.) __**Victoria cellun29 **__(Hope you enjoyed that. Hehe. Thanks for the read and review.) __**sonyabrady1971 **__(Yeah, I fucking hate Thanksgiving too. I got to play monkey in the middle at drunken party the night before between my sister and her daughter. Lets just say I was giving thanks for cover up the next day. LOL. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.) __**louisianagirl900 **__(Thanks for the read and review.) __**01katie **__(Hope you enjoyed. Thanks hon.) __**Killing Crusem's Page **__(What a name. You should know that living with vampires… nothing is sacred and Caius did kind of attack her in front of his brothers so… yeah. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.) __**Bella MacLeod **__(Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you like the direction the story is heading. Happy Holidays to your family as well. Mine… well we stay drunk. Hehe.) __**MonicaJ **__(Thanks for the read and review hon.) __**queenofcamelot123 **__(glad you liked it and thanks for the review.) __**the dark euphie**__ (Thanks! I try to inject some humor into all my stories if possible. I'm not much for all the doom and gloom.) __**angel897 **__(Yes, if I may toot my own horn. Caius is my greatest creation of man-dom, and the epitome of sex on legs *Sighs dreamily* Oh but just for a taste…lol. Glad you liked it.) __**soagirlforever**__ (Ah, would you happen to be another Son's fan as well?) __**Gabby0515 **__(Edward, oh Edward. He's not stupid but lacks common sense and as for what he will do… you'll just have to wait and see =P) __**Vl15**__ (Poor Em my ass, I would have killed him. Thanks for the read and review.) __**Tolme**__ (Thank you, thank you, and well… thank you.) __**HeavenlyAngel34**__ (Thanks hon.) __**Edwar4dlover84**__ (Aloof? More like despicable in a dumber than a box of rocks kind of way. LOL) __**ehthra-selena **__(Thank you for all your reviews. They were all very informative and I thank you for that.) _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Stretching like a lazy house cat both de-clawed and neutered I let the warmth of my bed surround me, lulling me in and out of peaceful slumbers. Light chuckles carried through the air and I decided - with a smile on my face - that I wouldn't even bother to open my eyes. Not yet.

After basking in the warmth of the sun's rays for a few more moments, relaxing the aching muscles that before last night I hadn't known even existed, all the while thinking that life couldn't possibly get much better. I snickered lightly to myself thinking naughtily that life, could in fact get much better once I wasn't in such a fragile position, or hurting so much for that matter.

The smell of Jasmine and Persimmons followed by the soothing sounds of running water roused me from my less than delicate thoughts of a certain pale haired vampire in all his naked glory and I smirked idly chastising myself for already having a gutter brain that rivaled my most uncouth brother.

Stretch again once for good measure, I rose letting the tattered remains of what were once pristine bed linens fall to my hips, the warm morning air kiss my nude flesh as my hands went up over my head, cracking and popping as a loud yawn escaped my lips. I winced once, both in pleasure and pain reminding me again of the tantalizing night in bed I had just experienced. Yes, I was sore but I was so relaxed after the nights sleep I could have cared less if I was bruised from head to toe. I was warm, safe and had just made love to the most amazing man, again just hours ago. In other words I was in a complete, all encompassing bliss.

Looking over the carnage of the room a small very un-Bella like giggle escaped me, making me think that perhaps I should have gotten laid long ago, it seemed to do wonders for my mood. The bed, which I had at length mused was older than the entire Cullen family put together was nearly completely destroyed. The beautifully upholstered headboard ~ that I had held onto at one point in the night like my life depended on it was now shredded into long strips, that I could only guess came from Caius's fingers when he had climaxed. _That was one for the books!_ One of the tall white lacquered posts had been broken off and was discarded into the pile of broken wood that had come from the shattering of the door. The bedding had been reduced to nothing more than scraps of fabric and floating feathers. I smiled ruefully, musing that with Caius as an inhabitant, the Volturi must have a storage room of replacement doors somewhere, if the last few days where anything to go by, as I surveyed the ones barely handing on their hinges at the entrance to our rooms.

I rose, kicking my feet from the decimated linens and over the side of the ridiculously tall bed, my ankle slapping against the bed step with a painful thunk. It took less than a second for all hell to break loose all starting with the overly jubilant entrance of Emmett as he practically barreled down what was an already defeated set of double doors.

Still slightly caught somewhere in between day dreaming and horror I heard the tromping of footsteps somewhere down the hall. Figuring my guards to intercept I hardly thought to bother with covering myself. That was until I heard the unmistakable voice of my brother.

"Holy shit! Bella!" Emmett yelled, barging through the rubble.

I stared, unmoving and unblinking, a delayed reaction. One that comes when you really can't believe what you're seeing. I for one thought I had to be hallucinating, because there was no way possible for my brother to be here right now, no way possible he would come nosing to my room the morning after my lover had returned home, especially after the spectacle Caius's return had crated. _Of course he would_, my mind bereted me, slapping against my skull. _It's Emmett._

When my body had finally caught up with my mind, I screamed, scrambling to cover my naked skin as a thunderous roar sounded from the walls of my onsite bathroom. I shook every tile and stone in the room and was by far the loudest I had heard yet. Instantly I knew there would be trouble and Emmett and I both stopped cold and turned.

I barely caught sight of him before he had me covered under a pile of discarded blankets from the foot of the bed and took his protective stance in front of me. But what I had seen was magnificent. Dressed in simple black slacks and a white button down, sleeves rolled to the elbow like he didn't want to soil them with something.

Lowering the covers to glower at my brother seemed an inadequate punishment but as it was I was still too busy fuming with embarrassment, it was all I had. Caius remained vigilant in his crouch to protect me from prying eyes, snarling and snapping as Emmett continued to look on with a mixture of shock and amusement. If I hadn't still be very naked and buried in bed lines I might have smacked myself… or at least thrown something at the dumbass still smirking like he wasn't a raw stake floating in the water with a vicious shark.

A sharp smile finally tugged at his lips, causing his dimples to deepen and making him look all the more innocent as he ignored his impending doom and continued to approach, waggling his eyebrows the entire way. "And what naughty, deplorable things have you been doing, eh, little sis?"

My mouth dropped open of its accords as he stared back at us the very picture of goodness and virtue, like he didn't just ask me in front of my partner if we had just had sex. "Em!" I growled the mornings frustrations and my blush finally getting the better of me, shooting him a seething glance that promised all the pain that a newborn could muster to come. I didn't care if I had to wait until after three torturous days of pain to exact my revenge, I would have it.

Caius, I noticed had somewhat relaxed his stance but had yet to fully rise from it. Looking slightly past him to the two frightened guards who I was sure would be held responsible for Emmett's abrupt appearance, I couldn't help but smile at the momentary shock that was plastered to their faces; their eyes darting from Emmett to me like a tennis match before settling me with a questioning look that I could only translate as 'Do you want me to remove this idiot?'

I dismissed them quietly as I could as not to startle the man who seemed unable to do so at the moment. My face was nearly on fire by time the two bumbling guards had made the decision to leave and at least delay their deaths until Caius was more himself, though when I thought about it, I wasn't really sure which one was scarier. Sure, Caius was frightening in his feral state but when my vampire was cool headed he was most calculating and he seemed the type to draw out punishment and enjoy inflicting them.

Rosalie dashed through the doors a moment later, almost appearing out of breath as she clutched her hand at the front of her ruffled shirt. "Em, what are you doing here?" she panted, leveling him with a glare that mirrored mine.

He looked back at her sheepishly, still ignoring the man in front of him that could easily reduce him to a pile of ashes within mere seconds. Honestly, I think it's what saved his life. It was a classic showing of 'I'm not a threat, no need to hurt me.' He was boarder-line pouting as he jutted out his lip and replied. "Awe babe, I just wanted to see what nasty things Belly-Bear was up to."

If that wasn't enough to shred the last scraps of my dignity what followed surely was. He re-accounted his findings, my nakedness - to which Caius growled - and the bit about my idiot guards. I swear I had dismissed them quietly but perhaps not quietly enough for moments later he started belting out his own rendition of 'God Save the Queen' except he changed it up to 'Long Live Queen Bella'. It was so horrible in fact that I was surprised that the only furniture that survived the exploits of last night - an alarmingly antique mirror, that hung on my vanity - didn't crack under the strain. And I was more than positive I heard a couple of dogs in the city below baying back at him, as I could only imagine how horrible it sounded to them, not to mention some of the other sensitive eared folk in the general area.

Caius and Rosalie both had their hands affixed to their heads, cupping their ears as they scowled menacingly at my brother idiot who was still bellowing his fealty and devotion to his future queen.

It all ended when Caius growled and finally finding his voice bit out. "Enough, _Juste que ça s'arrête_!" (Just make it stop!) He turned to me then, his crimson eyes shining with horror in the morning sun. "Petit, how do you do it? The man is a bloodhound from Hades!"

"Patience and understanding," I snarked. Holding the sheets a little tighter to my chest, least I set my demon off again by showing to much skin to another male.

"So what are you doing here, Em?" I asked as Caius shook his head, a smirk baring his fangs to join me on the bed. Eliciting a squeal when he pulled me up, blankets and all into his lap where he began affectionately laving at the soft tissue of my neck and shoulders.

Emmett shrugged, which I expected. "I already told you. I just wanted to see what you were doing. I didn't expect you to still be all naked."

With a roll of her eyes, Rosalie bit out. "So you just come barging into her room without knocking?" she scoffed. "And what was with the singing? I'm surprised Aro hasn't given the order to have you destroyed yet.

"Give him time," Caius muttered under his breath.

I don't know if it was the deep scowl on Rosalie's face, the way Emmett was Bubba Gump-ing his way back into Rosalie's good graces or the way my big, deadly vampire lover seemed to be sulking like a bruised ego, but I snapped. Laughing so hard that I nearly wet myself, I sat there doubled over in the bed, pointing at Emmett like he was my own personal showing of SNL Live.

It wasn't until Alice and Jasper - who I wasn't even aware had returned - came in looking more amused than concerned did I get myself under control enough to see the smile on Rosalie's face or the singular cocked eyebrows of the rest of my family who had somehow entered without my notice. "Alright, alright, everyone out. Bella you still have to get ready, you have another meeting with the Brothers." She commanded me in her all mighty pixie voice and it was all I could do not to laugh in her face.

It was oh-so tempting just to tell her to fuck off and take her dresses with her. I know it would give her the closet thing to a heart attack that vampire could experience and the look on her face would be priceless. But alas, as Jasper had returned it was time to discuss important things.

After excusing my blushing and very amused family out the door I turned to Caius and smiled. "Good morning."

"Bonjour," he returned, lifting me into his arms and burying his face into my messy bed-head. I struggled to wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me into my bathroom, laughing. "Do you wish to bathe, I know you must be sore?"

I nodded, blushing bright red as he set me on my feet and started to remove his clothes. "May I join you?" he asked sweetly and I think I may have melted into the floor.

Again I nodded, adding a flustered little, "Please." into the mix. He smiled brightly, probably one of the most genuine smiles I had yet to see on the stoic pale haired god.

It happened to fast for me to comprehend. One minute he was standing before me, a single frosty digit stroking lightly from my clavicle, past the valley between my breasts and into newly charted territory. The next, I was leaned against his chest, the warm water of the tub surrounding us and his fingers burning a ecstasy trail around my clit.

It didn't take long for me to cry out, pleading to him and to every god in the heavens for him to never stop. I tried to speak after but was silenced by a playful nip at my ear. "Shh, love. Relax."

And relax I did. For the rest of the morning, in fact. After he had me crying out his name a second time we shared a bath. He washed me carefully, like I would brake if he were to apply more pressure than he was, though after last night we both knew the truth of it. Slow and easy caresses lulled me into a near euphoric sleep before he nudged me awake. "Come, petit. The water is cooling and there is much to discuss today."

We wasted no time getting ready, after Caius insisted that he be the one to dry me, that is. As I watched him prepare for his day I found myself truly jealous of vampire speed, he was ready within moments. With a quick kiss to my waiting lips he departed, though he seemed loathing to do so and promised that after today's discussion that we _would_ be spending more time together.

With a shutter, I knew that somehow his promise was not a request, and I liked it.

* * *

><p>An hour later I found myself walking through very familiar doors, familiar but not the same. <em>I knew they had a room full of doors somewhere. <em>I mused to myself.

It was a terrible sense of dread invade my senses as I entered and nine sets of eyes darted to me. With shaky legs I crossed the room to where Caius had held open his arms from a low chase and settled against his chest. No one said anything for the longest time but they didn't have to, it was in the way that they started, it was in their eyes. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, tears already burning down my cheeks.

Carlisle who looked like he might cry with me at any moment, knelt in front of me ignoring the low growl of warning from the newly mated male at my back. Holding my hands in his he took a breath. "Bella, you need to call Billy Black… something has happened in Forks."

"W-what?" I asked, looking to him with pleading eyes as I prayed that everything was alright.

He sighed heavily before turning his eyes up at me. "Charlie, he's been murdered."

Ringing. Was something ringing? Everything was ringing.

My vision was swimming, distorting the sweet and caring faces of my family as the darkness gathered before me. I remember a argument breaking out between Caius and Jasper. Then as the world slipped away I thought to myself, _Ignorance is bliss and so is the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

I feel I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter but it was like pulling teeth to write it and I can't tell you how many drafts I've deleted. I was almost burn out I think and had to take a little break but hopefully all is well again and the pages will start flowing as easily as they did before.

I want to thank my readers sincerely for all your devotion to this story, it is blossoming better than I ever expected it too, seeing as it was nothing more than a blurb when I first started it. And the reviews have been phenomenal. So thank you all.

Also I know this chapter is much shorter than the others but I couldn't seem to fit in all I wanted and make it sound right. The mood in the begging is so light and up lifting that I didn't want it to be ruined by the ending, which is deridingly, not.

I will try to get the next update out as soon as possible as I am working on the second page of my draft now. So I'm guessing sometime this weekend.

LittleRin26


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_**Bella's Point of View **_

Gone.

It was the only way to describe it. Gone.

He wasn't coming back. There would be no afterlife with shining white robes and fluffy feathers for us to reunite. He was just… gone.

It was a numbing feeling at first. Actually, at first I disbelieved the whole notion entirely. There was just no way.

He had been my hero as a child and as much as I would have hated to admit it before now, the closest living being to me, I nearly mirrored him perfectly.

Thoughts and emotions raced through my head. Starting with the numbness and quickly progressing to hurt and rage. It was a selfish thought, but I just couldn't connect the dots at this stage.

How could he leave me?

Didn't he know I needed him?

My only guess was that anyone unfortunate enough to lose a parent before the age of fifty felt this way. I was supposed to have a husband and an armload of my own grandchildren before he passed. I knew the thought was impossible to begin with but it didn't stop me from being irrational. I was only nineteen, things just weren't supposed to happen this way.

Of course after the pain and rage left me, I felt guilty. It nearly consumed me.

Not even knowing the truth behind Charlie's death I felt guilty. But I could only guess that something in my subconscious knew that if I hadn't aligned myself with that prick, my father would still be alive.

I wanted to believe myself to be crazy, that Edward had nothing to do with my father's untimely death… but even in my grief addled mind, I knew.

It was the only way to actually get at me. While it was true that I loved Renee with all my heart, Charlie was my daddy. He was my alpha male, my hero… my everything as a child. A man of few words but those fortunate enough to know the man behind the mask, he was very wise. My only regret now was that I didn't get to know him as well as I should have.

I guess I was like him in that way. Distant and cold. I liked my space and all that really knew my father would say the same about the man. He didn't share much, whether it be his heart or his thoughts, the man didn't share. But I supposed the mystery of it all is what lured the outside world to him. He never had to utter a word. I had witnessed it on many occasions, people just flocked to him, much to his dismay.

_**~ Caius' Point of View ~**_

For not the first time in my vampire life, I felt utterly helpless. Watching her fall apart, turning in on herself as the weighty grief fell upon her. Tears were already pouring from the depths of her soul and there was nothing I could do to comfort her, my mate.

Anger quickly replaced the quilt I felt for taking her from her father, for not protecting him better. I knew that this man, her only kin of worth was everything dear to her in the world and now that light was gone. Her dead eyes turned to mine, pleading to me to tell her in was all some ridiculous hoax, that it was a lie.

But it was not a falsehood, a fib or an invention of the imagination. Charles Swan was of the deceased and not even I, with all my abilities and strength could bring him back.

My black heart swelled and constricted with her inconsolable wails. Her cries seemed to touch the heavens and I could do not but look beseechingly to my brothers for help. They knew no more than I of how to deal with the situation, but Marcus, the sentimentalist of us three pulled my Isabella into his arms, just as her eyes rolled up and she succumbed to her own pain.

Red tainted the edges of my vision as my glowing scarlet eyes transfixed on my target. While it was true, Edward had been the one to execute the order for the head of Charles Swan, I still blamed the one who promised me no harm would come to the man.

_**~ Aro's Point of View ~**_

Animalistic and fierce, my pale haired brother rose from underneath the long stemmed legs of his mortal princess. His booted feet pounding upon the polished marble of Marcus's study with the thundering force of an earthquake and I realized with a shutter what he intended to do.

As much as I favored all the children of Carlisle, for one reason or another, I did not envy the blonde Major, the once feared vampire of the Southern Wars. Caius had never, since my knowledge held an even temper, but the pain radiating in his eyes frightened me. He was out for blood and I prayed to the heavens for Carlisle's sake that he didn't interfere.

"_Incompetent," _he hissed, circling the blonde man who in his foolishness had the gall to glare back. "You have lost your edge, _Majeur._"

Golden eyes cut to the crimson eyes of my brother as lips pulled back against sharp, straight teeth. "It was not my intention for her father to die. I thought the natives would protect him, I obviously miscalculated."

"_Erreur de calcul!" _He thundered, grasping at the shaken vampires collar and hoisting off the floor. The Italian leather of his loafers squeaking against the floor as he swayed and struggled to find purchase on my brother's infallible grip. There was nothing he could do.

"I warned her!" Jasper spat, cutting his cold black eyes to Isabella. "I warned her to stay away from him, from my family! Charlie's death was her own folly!"

I'm positive my mouth was hanging open at this point and as I looked about the room I could tell I was not the only one suffering acute shock. Marcus hissed, spitting venom in the blondes direction and clutching our future Queen tighter to his chest. The largest of Carlisle's boys had his bulking arms crossed, one over the other with the deepest frown I've ever seen settled on his brow. Even the covens mother-hen looked thoroughly disappointed and by all rights.

"Her own folly?" Caius hissed, his eyes glowing a deeper red than that of the blood running through Isabella's veins. "You, Major are a coward!" he bellowed shaking the ground with the force of his growing voice. His hands tightening around the blondes neck with ever syllable uttered and I was far beyond angry to think of stopping him.

It was only when the skin of Jasper Cullen started to crack and flake like abused marble did the small seer gasp and cling to the arm of her father, pleading with him to do something. Apparently the vision of Caius ending her lover was more than she could bare, even if it was plain to my eyes that she thought her husband to be in the wrong.

Carlisle being the good natured man that he is, stepped forward, his face fearful but determined. "Please, I beg of you. Do not kill my son. If not for my sake than for the sake of Bella, she would never see her brother die for a mistake of the tongue."

"Mistake of the tongue?" Marcus spat, leveling my old friend with a glare that threatened to burn him to ash where he stood. "You dare ask this in the name of Isabella? How dare you!"

"I must say Carlisle, you have always been one of my fondest companions but this you ask…" I trailed off letting the obvious hang in the air. Sighing I continued. "Caius, please release him."

My brother who I have always looked to like a son didn't even turn in my direction as he continued to apply pressure. The cracking sounds of Jasper's flesh were almost sickening and I knew should Caius continued it would signal the end of the comradry I had worked so hard to preserve.

"Caius, that is an order!" I snapped raising my voice.

Marcus who had been sitting there silently, clenched his fists and set Isabella slowly off to the side before he stood from the sofa and strode to me with purpose. I had an idea of what he would do and what I would let him do to vent his anger. Without word he glared into my eyes just before his hand raised came down hard against my cheek.

"Have you lost what is left of your mind brother?" He demanded, his black eyes burning through my soul like white hot knives, stripping me to the bone.

"Leave," the sweet voice of our Isabella carried over the shrieking of the mate of Jasper, over the snarls of both my brothers and the pleadings of Carlisle.

As she fled from the room, I couldn't help but wonder what she might have been thinking and a strong feeling of guilt crashed over me, possibly from the projecting empath who finally realized the weight of his words.

We all stood there dumbfound and at a loss. Not even Caius knew what to do, but as his eye trailed to the door his Queen just walked through he tossed the Cullen boy to the ground and spat at his feet.

"Leave." he snarled, his dangerous eyes flashing from one Cullen to the next. "You are not welcome in Volterra." His eyes landed heavily on Carlisle who swallowed thickly before hesitantly crossing the room and picking up the small silver bobble Isabella had left in her wake.

Had Caius not been so hostile at the moment he might have noticed the pain in his eyes. As it was even though Jasper had survived Caius the look in Emmett's eyes made me question the Major's safety at home.

A heavy silence hung in the air until the clairavoient daughter of Carlisle stood up, her eyes taking on a look of terror right before a scream tore from her lips and see darted down the hallway toward Isabella.

Caius not even hesitating a second followed but as the scent of flowers hit the air I had a sinking feeling that we were already too late.

_**Bella's Point of View **_

It was a slow process when I finally came too. If it were up to me, I would have never awakened. Caius was the only thing keeping me rooted here, on this plane. If not for him I think I would have offered myself up on a silver platter for Edward's enjoyment… anything to stop it.

But as was my fate, or possibly the fate of the world… my conscious came alive. Sure, it was slow. The reconnection of my senses. From hearing to sight to verbal sound. I silently became myself again.

I gapped when that first lung full of air hit me. I gasped for several reasons, the most being from the nasty snarls and cursed words coming from multiple members of what I called my family. The second and more important was that I was no longer next to Caius. I was left alone on the sofa, my knuckles wipe from the grip I had on the velvet upholstery as I tried to steady myself into a sitting position.

My eyes darted from one set of coal eyes to the next until they found what they were looking for. He had his back to me, but it was easy to see that he had Jasper suspended in the air by his throat as Jasper snapped like a rabid dog at his had.

The entire room was in an uproar, from Carlisle pleas to let Jasper go, to an angry Marcus bereted Aro over being an insane fool. Alice was shrieking uncontrollably while Rosalie and Esme struggled to hold her still, least she do something foolish like attack the vampire royalty foaming at the mouth. Emmett stood stock still, eyeing the room with a sickening scowl, not uttering a word and I quickly realized that it wasn't the room he was looking at like that… no, it was Jasper.

It struck me then, even through my catatonic state he words rang through my mind, piercing my heart as though he just stabbed me with a rusty blade.

"_I warned her. I warned them all! I told her to stay away from him, from my family! Charlie's death was her own folly!" _

Though most of what he said was the truth, I could help but be stung by his cruel words. Did he really feel that way? Was I truly at fault for Charlie's murder?

I felt sick all over again.

"Leave." I whispered into the den of roaring vampires, who at the sound of my voice went silent, all turning to me with wide eyes and different ranges of emotions flitting across their stone faces. "Please." I begged.

I didn't want them here anymore if this was how they felt, and to me that was obvious. In the strange static that filled my grieving heart I knew I was being hasty but at the moment, I didn't give a shit.

They needed to go. They needed to be with Edward and leave me the hell alone like they should years ago, when the world of vampires was first brought to my attention.

_So naïve._

Naïve and stupid…

Stupid enough to have ever believed that Isabella Marie Swan was worth it. Stupid to believe that Edward, even in his lust for my blood would never willing hurt someone I cared about. I was just stupid. Foolish. Naïve.

Unclasping the silver locket from around my neck, I sat it silently onto the round book table to my right. They could do with it what they willed as far as I was concerned.

No one said a word as I made my way through the throng scattered throughout the study and no one moved. They all stood motionless as statues and for the most part that's what they all were to me now, statues. Beautiful faces with hearts of marble. I was just done.

The guards standing at the door spared me a glance but quickly lowered their head as I passed through the library doors heading down the hall that had led me here. The path that had led me to this painful fate.

Not even Caius followed, whether it was out of understanding that I needed time to myself or possibly because he was in the middle of tearing the head off one Jasper Whitlock, I didn't know… I didn't care.

Done.

Period.

End of discussion.

Entering the bedroom that had just so few hours ago seemed bright and happy now felt hollow and empty… much like my heart.

I was surprised when no tears came, as I sat amongst the rubble that was once my bed and though back through my life and at just how much I had missed out on with my father. It was a great injustice to the world; that he was no longer a part of it. If anyone had deserved to go… it was me. After all, I was the one who brought him into this life, put him on Edward's radar and then left him to fend for himself.

"_God!" _I cried, a sob finally breaking from my lips, I was no better than Edward himself. He had abandoned me much in the same way.

I sat silently weeping for the longest time, or perhaps it just felt like an eternity.

I couldn't tell you when or how I found myself standing in the bathroom behind a locked door, with a decorative blade in my hand. I didn't even remember picking it up, or where I had even found it. Flashes of the silver and sapphire encrusted blade raced through my mind, held up like some precious jewel from an ivory stand on the mantel.

I did remember thinking it was beautiful though, as I picked it up, admiring the navy blue stones and white gold roping that decorated the guard and grip. But for the life of me I couldn't remember what I was doing with it now.

_The wrists will be too slow…_

It came to me just like that, in a sickeningly sweet voice from somewhere in my mind.

_The jugular is best…_

And that was how I found myself, staring at the shell of girl I once knew, pointing the tip of a vampires to the thick pulsing vein in my throat.

A piercing scream carried down the hall from somewhere in the castle not a second before the blade opened up my neck like butter. It was nice, and other than the slight sting from the initial contact I felt no pain. The blade must have been very sharp.

Paying no attention to the syrupy warm crimson liquid that poured down the front of my white dress or the bitter taste of copper that filled my mouth, I sunk to the floor the adrenaline no longer able to keep me upright.

If all those things my mother had told me as a child were true, then I was going to Hell, where I could finally atone for the sins committed against my father and the burden I caused the Cullens.

As black started to tint my vision I heard heavy footsteps approaching but it was hard to focus, and I was growing very cold.

"_Forgive me… Caius."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

Sorry guys about the long wait. Computer crashed and I had to start writing from scratch… still not sure if this was exactly how I had it before. But I hope you all enjoy.

This chapter is decidedly on the morbid side and I'm sorry if it offends anyone. But the story will take on a slightly darker tone before it will get better.

Again, so sorry for the long wait and thank you to all my loyal supporters, you guy rock!

Big kisses from Caius for all my reviewers.

"_Erreur de calcul!" = _miscalculated

_Majeur = Major_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_**Caius' Point of View **_

Never before in my life - alive or undead - have I wanted to kill a woman so badly and kiss her all at the same time. The irony that she was already dieing was not lost to me, either.

If things hadn't been as frantic as they were in those first few moments I think I may have become the first vampire to ever suffer from symptoms of shock. When the pungent aroma of her blood first permeated the air I knew, I just knew that this was not a stumble in the hall nor was it some blasted paper cut. The others seemed to sense this as well.

Dropping the Whitlock boy like a stump I raced down the corridor to our suit and as the scent of her blood became more saturated I concluded that she had done the worst. That she had taken herself from me. I struggled helplessly to detect the sound of her beating heart but with so many thundering footsteps behind me, it was difficult to make out.

_There… _My demon raged as the weakened sound of her beating pulse met my ears. It was both promising and frightening. Her heart sounded strained, sloshy and was puttering on the brink of dying out. The sounds of barking commands reined from behind me, most likely my brothers ordering all but Carlisle to leave. Rightly so, I would be in no mood for company after this.

I didn't stop when I came to our door, just pushed through but it was empty… save for the river of crimson flowing out from under the _toilettes. _As any other vampire who knew their mate was dying, I panicked. Ripping the door straight from the hinge and throwing it across the room to smash into Carlisle who was just as dumbstruck as I was by the sight that met our eye. My Belle, my beautiful mate was pale as a sheet of parchment with my father's blade in hand, covered in her blood.

Flying into action, for I knew no doctor could save her at this point… not even with Carlisle standing not ten feet from the scene. She had lost too much blood and was hemorrhaging more by the second. My first bite went straight over the deep laceration on her neck followed by her ankles and wrists. Struggling with myself I placed my final bite straight over her heart, a promise of my undying love and affection. Though, I was sure when she awoke she would find neither in my actions. What she had done to herself was selfish and cruel and I couldn't help it that I felt so. Did she not understand that in claiming her own life she was condemning mine as well? That in the instant that her heart pumped its last, that when the warmth left her body and the light from her eyes that I would die as well?

It would not have been a physical death for me. No, I've found over the millennia that there were few things that could actually harm a vampire, and even less that could harm me. I was different from them of that, I was sure. No. It would be what was left of damned soul that would have died with her and for that, I would not so easily forgive.

It was hard to say, really. If what in fact I felt for Bella was love. I was not so foolish as to believe in love at first sight or any such notions of nonsense. Love was something earned of respect and trust. And as of right now, she hadn't. But she was my beloved. The other half of me that at one time I did not believe even existed. And I would physically die for her. Whether to defend her honor or to protect her life. I would die. I no more feared death than I did the useless, worthless Cullen child. Perhaps, that is why her actions wounded me so.

I was willing to throw down my life to save her and she could not even so much as live for me in return. It stung, like the slowly growing poison of the cobra's bite, starting sharp then twisting and worming its toxicity through my entire being. I wanted to hate her for what she had done to me. To hate her and push her away. But as I look into the depths of her eyes, I found I would not, could not… hate her.

There was remorse there. It was as thick and heavy as her breathing as my venom spread through her repertory system. She was sorry for what she had done but I was in no mood to forgive her actions. I could not, not yet.

A growl slipped from my throat unbidden as I snatched her prone body from the cool stone of the floor. I was neither careful nor gentle when I placed her on the bed and barked out orders to have her properly cleaned and changed. Carlisle looked on in shock as I did so and it took every will within me not to snap in his direction. Blame. I wanted to blame that man and his ridiculous son for putting me to this task. Had it not been for him and his foolish ideals of family I would have never felt the need to go to the Americas. I would have never set foot in Washington. And I would have never met Bella Swan.

"Caius? Brother?" Aro called gently at my back. "You cannot place this blame on her. She-"

"If you so much as speak her name to me right now, I will remove _your _head and piss venom on your fire!" I bellowed, my raging voice echoing off the walls and Bella flinched from our bed.

My venom boiled beneath the surface of my skin and for the first time in ages, I felt warm. I felt as if I could pull the entire castle down around our ears and I decided at once that this was no time for me to even be near her. I could not stand the thought of sneering down at her whilst she died. Time to digest, time to calm was what I needed. I was too angry not to be rash and that… as I had learned from experience never led to anything that any considered good.

Aro stood there shocked by my words but his eyes did not remain focused on me. Red as the blood covering Bella's body, his eyes shifted about the room, though it was not my four walls he concerned himself with. As he fidgeted I realized he was scared, terrified but not for himself. It dawned on me at once what might make a person as powerful as my brother quake and shiver the way he was, and my fast rising temper was not going to handle well what I suspected. _If he aloud that vile bastard to stay here, I swear on the Black Gates of Hell…_

Cutting the train of thought before it could fester I turned and stomped from the room. That situation, much like Bella would have to wait until I had myself under control once more.

_**Marcus's Point of View**_

Aro stood unblinking as Caius stormed back out the door, leaving his dying and changing mate to her own devices. The sound of his boots thudding heavily through the halls followed by the swiftly, scurrying feet of those who were desperate to outrun his ire. I couldn't blame them. From what I understood of it, Caius had always been a frightening man and it had carried over to his undead life. This was different, however from the normalcy of his grumpy mood-swings or quick temper. He was truly heartbroken his brow was thick of it when he turned his quickening rage on Aro. And that I couldn't blame him for, either.

When I was certain Caius was out of ears range I turned to my remaining brother, who still hadn't moved from his stony position and growled low. "You should have let him kill the boy." I spat. Returning to the argument that was left by the wayside when the scent of Isabella's blood permeated the room.

Carlisle dark eyes shifted to me then, full of concern, pity and remorse. He opened his mouth to speak but I had nothing for it. "Not a word, Carlisle. You and your juvenile ideals of family almost cost a Queen her life this day." My tone lowered as I approached him, waving off Aro's protesting with my hand. "I'm certain that it will not happen again. I'm certain that from now on you and your _family _will act with the respect and dignity of a vampiric coven the next time we speak. Now get out, I will not be responsible for your head should my brother return and find you still standing here." He nodded and took a last look at Isabella before silently leaving the room.

"Was that necessary, Marcus?" He asked quietly. He was uncharacteristically timid with his question which led me to believe that he knew exactly how much the days events had pulled achingly at my heart. It was my wife all over again. Not entirely the same but enough that had I tears of salt and water, I would shed them.

I let a mocking snort be my answer and he didn't bring it up again. He knew now was not the time to test my patience, for I did not have much left to give at this point. For the first time since the death of my beloved, I felt exhausted. Then a trickle of guilt ebbed its way into my soul, here I was feeling sorry for myself and complaining of being tired when it was clearer than a summer morning that Caius had to be feeling the same, or worse.

I stood in silence as Isabella was cleaned of the dried blood that matted her clothes and her hair, waiting for the screaming to begin. To my great surprise and worry, they never did. She remained silent and as the hours turned light to falling dark of night it was obvious that Aro was just as concerned as I. "Should we…?" he trailed off, cutting his burgundy eyes at me in question.

"No."

"No?" He asked, wide eyed and fully turned in my direction. "But there could be something wrong-"

"Is the empath still here?" I asked, promptly cutting of the rant I'm sure he was about entertain. If it had been up to me that boy would be ash and dust but as it were, we needed him at the moment.

"What are you going on about?" Narrowing his eyes at me he continued. "Jasper Whitlock remains but I had him and his mate confined in a separate area of the castle, for obvious reasons."

I nodded. "Bring him here."

"Are you mad? Has too many years behind these walls made you completely lose your mind?"

No. They hadn't. I neither wanted the boy near me or Isabella, but it was a necessary evil that I would have to endure and pray to a god who wouldn't listen that my brother did not catch him here. Many lives would end, I was sure of it.

Shaking my head I answered him. "He might be able to feel her presence. I have a theory and he is the only one to test it on. Caius is not in his right mind and it would be suicide to bring him here with her so quiet."

He eyed me skeptically, as he sat at Isabella's side and looked to her for answers that she could not give. "How do you know that he knows not, already?"

"If he had we all would be in pieces or dead." I sighed. "I believe he is with Athenodora."

"Alright." he said softly. "I'll see too it."

_** ~ Crimson Decisions ~**_

His look said it all when he entered the next morning. It was just after sun-up and he looked more worn and haggard than I'd personally seen in decades. His white hair was still hanging wildly from the tattered leather cord that bound it, speckled with the blood of his queen. He stiffened when he entered but if he smell the Cullen boy here he made no note of it. He simply stood in the doorway, covered in dirt, grime and blood. Twigs and leaves spilling out of his torn clothing and littered his hair. It appears my dear brother had taken to the forest to rid himself of his anger but as I watched his face contort with pain I wished him to be angry once more.

"How does she fair?" If I had not been looking at him I would not have believed it to be him that spoke. His voice was cracked and low, I think the term the humans used was 'horse', akin to the sound of a misused and ill treated voice box.

I tried to smile comfortingly but am unsure if it came out the way I'd hoped. "She not dead, if that's what you're getting at."

"Very well," he replied and strutted back out the door.

"Caius." I called lowly, knowing full well that he could have heard me from the other side of the world at this point. But still, I waited until the scuff of his boots halted before I continued. "She did not do this to hurt you. She is young and could in no way understand the depth of her bond to you."

"I know." He whispered simply before the sound of his wounded heel struck against stone once more.

It continued on like that for days, Caius coming to the doorway ever few hours before leaving again. Sometimes he said nothing and only stared, others he would ask questions.

"_I am perplexed." He said quietly, his eyes darting over Isabella's ever changing form. She had changed so much already that you would think her to wake any moment. Her hair had already darkened and lengthened and I mused quietly to myself that she would be sitting on it much of the time if left down. Her skin had hardened to that of gleaming, pearl white marble and she had grown several inches. _

_Befuddled by his comment I turned my attention to him. I sent a silent prayer of thinks to Dora for her interference with my brother's appearance earlier that morning, she insisted that he would scare Bella to death should she see him in such a state as a newborn. I couldn't help but to think her right. He was clean once again and back to the sharp crispness that usually made up his intimidating look. To any that only saw him on spare occurrences would think him back to normal, but I knew better, his eyes were changed. They held such a look of deep sadness and heartbreak that I found it hard to stare at him, even now. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_He sighed and for the first time since he stormed out that door three days ago he stepped over the threshold to join his beloved side. "My feeling for her are confused. I am torn." He replied lightly, his long claws ghosting over the apple of her cheek before drawing back to fall into his lap. "I wish to hate her for what these emotions do to me. I wish to kill her for leaving me alone. Does that constitute me as selfish, brother?" _

On the eve of her forth day I started to notice other strange things about her change. As it was, the change was usually over at this point. She should have already been awake and on her first hunt. When I pointed this out to Aro he smiled whimsically and brought to my attention things about her appearance that I had overlooked.

"_Caius is the only other vampire I have ever come across that took so long to wake. He screamed for weeks, if you remember…" he trialed off as he moved to Bella's bedside. "And look…" he brushed back some of her dark hair behind a delicately fragile looking, pointed shell. _

"_Great Ceaser's Ass!" I exclaimed, moving to her side to get a better look for myself. I could have seen it plainly from where I stood but to be honest, I could scarcely believe what laid before me. Thinking quickly, I pulled aside Aro's arm and using my thumb I gently lifted her pouty pink lip from her bottom. "My God!" I nearly shouted as I darted away._

_Aro repeated my action and pried her lips apart for the second time and sure as I lived through the dark ages was there a pointed fang, not even an inch in length. Aro's hand was still pulling the skin back from Bella's mouth when Caius entered the room and as we were so distracted dissecting our beloved queen were nearly jumped from our skin when he coughed loudly._

"_Quel est le nom Dieux que tu fais?" _(1)

"_Nothing!" We defended in unison. Aro pulling his hand away from Isabella's face as I jerked upright. I wanted to groan at the childish action and one look at Aro's face told me he felt the same. _

_We stood there like scolded children as Caius peered at us through narrowed eyes, his entire bulking frame taking up the mass of the doorway as I thought frantically for something to support the strange nature of my actions. _

_His red eyes burned brightly and for a moment I wondered if he was looking directly into my soul, searching out the lie I was telling. Honestly I couldn't fathom why I didn't just tell him what we were up too, other than it might be a welcome distraction when Isabella finally opened her eyes to her new life. Though Caius had calmed considerably I held no doubts that her first few days into this life would be easy. He was still hurt and extremely irritable, it had me cringing where I stood to think how he would be when he finally had a amenable outlet for his raging broken heart. _

On the seventh day, Isabella's heart stuttered for the first time since infected by my brother's poisonous bite before taking off into a thunderous beat that reminded me of native drums. He was through the door before I could even call out his name, a telling if you will to the immense strength of the bond they shared. It was as beautiful a knot as I had ever seen, bright and brilliant as the morning sun. It reminded me of the Celtic love knots of old only, far more glorious.

I said nothing on the subject for fear of his lashing tongue so soon to Bella waking. He was already on edge as it was and I had no desire to be torn to pieces the day my sister woke to her undead life. No, I would remain silent and when he was ready to hear my poets spout I would tell him.

It took two hours before her heart sputtered its final dieing beat and not a moment late the fluttering of her eyes fluttered. Thirty seconds later they opened and precisely four seconds after that did the room turn to chaos. I couldn't tell you what lunacy brought the clairvoyant one to the insane and deadly conclusion that she and other Cullens should be here for Bella's awakening. It was so very stupid an idea. But as the deep warning growl ripped from my brothers lips and a hiss from my new sister I knew I had not the time to think about it. Caius had done remarkably well these last few days, coming to terms with his anger and resentment but now, the Black Gates had opened and the army of Hell itself would tremble.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Quel est le nom Dieux que tu fais = _What is Gods name are you doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>

_Sorry for the long wait. This chapter, like the last was hard to write and it took me a while and a lot of whiskey to finally find the right muse. Again, sorry for the wait. _

_Hope you enjoy,_

_LittleRin26_

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Outs-<strong>

**Deerslayer1100 - **Thanks for the review. And sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I've been on some crazy fuckin' diet the last few weeks that prohibit any use of alcohol. I write best with a little buzz.

**Mrs. Jim - **Thanks for the review. I agree that Jasper's words were very true though he could have picked a better time to say them. Anywho, yeah what a mess. I hope you enjoy Caius' feeling through this.

**MaryMary123 - **Thanks for the review.

**Harryginny9 - **Thanks for the review.

**KGinNorthman - **Thanks for the review.

**Princessnerra - **Thanks for the review. Though I do believe that Jasper is a coward for placing the blame on Bella when he did, what he said was not all that untrue. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Ilivvisis - **Thanks for the review. Thank you so much for that complement, it was really a stickler chapter to write.

**DebraWhitlock87 - **Thanks for the review.

**Queenofcamelot123 - **Thanks for the review.

**Cheryl Grant - **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my Caius.

**01katie - **Thanks for the review.

**Spudzmom - **Thanks for the review.

**Angel897 - **Thanks for the review.

**StraightJacketPshyco-patient1 - **Thanks for the review.

**Babysis64 - **Thanks for the review.

**Jennii Marie - **Thanks for the review.

**Kenjo - **Thanks for the review.

**MomoXvolturi - **Thanks for the review.

**Kouga's older woman - **Thanks for the review.

**Soagirlforever - **Thanks for the review.

**BookLover31 - **Thanks for the review.

**WhitlocksHevyn - **Thanks for the review. And thank you for telling me how you felt about this chapter, it was such a hard one for me to write. It really makes things easier when someone understands what you're trying to convey in a chapter. You really hit the nail on the head.

**Bella MacLeod - **Thanks for the review.

**Seza3175 - **Thanks for the review.

**Peepie - **Thanks for the review. Thank you for all the reviews.

**Beautiful-Liar13 - **Thanks for the review. Sorry we'll get to some of the Cullens POV's later if I can swing it. Right now I'm trying to work through the trials and tribulations of what this is going to do to Caius/Bella's budding relationship.

**Twilightobsessed40873a - **Thanks for the review.

**TheLadyKT - **Thanks for the review. Thank you for all your reviews it means something that you still went through each chapter to comment.

**Fleur24 - **Thanks for the review.

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black - **Thanks for the review.

**1dreamkeeper - **Thanks for the review.

**Athome Jo - **Thanks for the review. www(.)littlerin26-darkestnight(.)blogspot(.)com (you can find links to any of my stories on this site)

**NatalieLynn - **Thanks for the review.

**Nienna-Elven-Warrior - **Thanks for the review.

**Melly2014 - **Thanks for the review.

**ScareDcat - **Thanks for the review.

**Twimama77 - **Thanks for the review.

**Mynxi - **Thanks for all of the in-depth reviews.

**Victoria cullen 30 - **Thanks for the review.

**Stacypotterblack - **Thanks for the review.

**ElizabethMarieBennett - **Thanks for the review.

**Elorali - **Thanks for the review. Thank you so much for all the complements.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_**Bella's Point of View **_

Burning.

It was intense as anything I could ever remember being told about the change and yet I couldn't find it in myself to cry out. I deserved this punishment of fire and brimstone.

_What had I done?_

I knew exactly what I had done, and as much as I might of wished it, I couldn't take it back now. The damage was already done and from the moment Caius's venom hit my bloodstream, I just knew. I could feel it burning its way through my system. His love for me was so… strong. It was all consuming.

_What had I done? _

Would have ever forgive me this slight I committed against him? Would I have done things differently had I known what I meant to him? I honestly didn't know. I wanted to think I would, that I would never hurt him in such a way. But I didn't know.

I guess I'm not quiet as perceptive as everyone gave me credit for.

It was always there. All the information I needed. It was there, right below the service of lust and the desire to be wanted but I never took the time to really look at the facts. I was too caught up in my own shit. My Edward shit.

God, I hated that name.

It invoked a fury in me every time it crossed through my mind like a snapshot. It was like a firecracker in the dark. A quick pop and then he was gone. And then it would be there again.

I didn't scream. I didn't deserve to scream. Through the pain I would repent. Repent for the sins of the mortal flesh.

And repent, I did.

For one hundred and sixty-eight hours.

Seven hundred and five thousand six hundred heartbeats, I repented.

Then along with my heartbeat… it stopped.

My senses became like a live wire now that the pain was gone. I could smell, hear, taste and feel everything. Somehow I knew that Caius had finally come back to me, even in his anger and was sitting at my side. His body radiated concern and agitation.

It was also made aware to me that Marcus and Aro resided in this room and had been for days on end, their sent was fresh and stale all at the same time. So I guessed I wasn't alone as I thought throughout the horrible burn.

Then I noticed _them. _I wished I could tell myself that they smelled terrible, like you would imagine all villains would smell like. Evil and black. But they didn't, and they weren't. Not really.

The Cullens were far from the top of the list of my most favorite beings, in fact as of right now they ranked just a little more than Edward. That unfortunately, was also a lie.

I didn't hate them, not all of them… really, not any of them. But their presence here bothered me. It was cruel reminder of all that I had lost and more so, of what I had done myself. Them being here was like an angry red wound over my heart that despite my new indestructible body, wouldn't heal.

It pissed me off.

Exactly thirty seconds had passed since my heart had thudded to a stop for the last time and my revelations concerning myself, my love and the Cullen family.

And then I opened my eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

_**~ Caius' Point of View ~**_

She is as magnificent a creature as I had ever seen.

Dark locks framing a equally beautiful and terrifying face. She was a demon in a sirens shell and I was giddy with the thought of all she would accomplish here just on her ability to terrify alone.

She was a scorned woman personified.

Deadly.

Entrancing.

Mine.

I'll admit I was just as terrified as my brethren when my beloved did not rouse from her sleeping death after the allotted seventy-two hours, though, I shouldn't have been surprised. My girl was a befuddlement all her own. Even as a human she vexed me. Now, I was entirely sure that she would do it all the more so.

But what would come to pass now that she had woken… Did she remember me at all? Would she spurn me for leaving her to torment whist I grappled with my own temper?

Was I a fool to have left her?

Bright red eyes scanned the room, lit with the burning betrayal I could nearly feel stinging through her veins. A snarl passed her exceptional lips, flesh curling over the pointed fangs that left no doubts as to who had sired her.

She was mine in every since of the word and a strange sort of pride swelled in my chest every time I looked upon the poisonous beauty of her face.

"I thought I told you to leave," she hissed, the room flinching with anticipated shutters as we beheld her glorious wrath. If ever before I doubted her perfection… this day would end them.

The small dark child of Carlisle stepped forward, not as brave as she was just moments before. Fools, the lot of them. "Bella," she stated in a quiet, placating voice as she took another hesitant step. "We are here for you."

My beloved chuckled, a bell like sound for certain but it was neither uplifting nor sweet. She was a reaper in this moment and I almost felt the need to feel sorry for the children of Carlisle Cullen…

This was no longer a woman they knew.

She was my goddess of darkness now, and I revealed in the unleashing of her.

"Ah," she hummed wistfully, her beautiful pale legs slipping for the cradle of our bed to make first contact with her new life. "But what if I don't want you here, Alice?"

"Bella, please do not be unkind, Alice was frightfully worried about you during your slumber." Carlisle, the fool, interjected on his daughters behalf.

In honesty, I did not think it possible to ever understand this man. Not on any level. Perhaps it was because the man had never known betrayal. Perhaps it was nothing more than a naiveté, that he could not understand such things. Perhaps the man could not see beyond the ties of unconditional love.

Or what he thought unconditional love to be.

The manner in which he speaks makes me ill to the core. He stands there like a beacon of white light and purity and yet he makes excuses for his families treatment of my beloved.

A fleeting thought of his head removed from his shoulders makes me grin. A grin not unnoticed by the stunning creature at my side. Her dark brow lift with question and I but smile at her and mouth 'later'.

She beams at me, the smile genuine and so stunning and dripping with desire that I force myself to still and bask in its glory. The guilt I feel burning through me at my own treatment of her will be paid for later. She may cleave the granite flesh from my bones if she so desires, as long as she wears that smile.

Desire laces through me as images flash through my mind of my dark princess, a blade of werewolf teeth in hand, supple skin and a rueful smirk.

My goddess.

"Leave," the sound passes my lips without preamble, a snarl accompanies the sound, though it is not from the person I expected.

Marcus, has a look of such rage on his usually bored face that I smile at him. He hisses again, this time at Carlisle who has taken a step in our Lady's direction.

"Bow before royalty, fools of Cullen."

Carlisle looks well and truly shocked by my brother's outburst but bends by knee, the others following. My Isabella giggles at the gesture. It is far to sweet a sound to come for such a damned face and it sends another shiver of desire crashing through my body.

"Leave," I tell them again, my eyes settling on the short dark haired one above all others. It is her and her husband that demand most of my ire, though none are in my good graces… except the big one. His wife as well.

"Caius," My lovely calls, tugging gently at my hand. I peer down into deep red irises, longing for a stolen moment alone that I may reaffirm my devotion of her. "I want Emmett and Rosalie to stay, if they want to, that is."

My eyes narrow and fly to their faces… I cared not if they wished to stay. I would chain them to our chamber walls for an eternity if it was her wish. They smile and nod, hesitant but with happiness. They wish to stay, but I could smell the worry on them. They were frightened of me.

"Of course," I rumbled, my free hand ghosting across the pale fruit of her cheeks and I cannot resist the urge to curl my clawed hand down the silky column of her neck. "What ever you wish, beloved."

From the corner of the room, Marcus snorts and Bella growls. "Shut up, brother, or shall I find something heavier to throw than a mere vase?"

From the rooms in the distance, Sulpicia and Dora are practically howling with laughter. I know that they cannot wait to great their new sister, and personally I would have much preferred their company than to which stands there gaping like dying amphibians.

"Bella," The little dark haired one called again, this time looking frightened but oddly determined for a vampire about to be exiled from Volterra. "Please don't send us away. Jasper-"

At his name a snarl passes from various corners of the room. She pauses, thinking herself through before speaking or perhaps she was checking for a vision before she continued. "He wishes to apologize for… for well, everything."

"Apologize?" Marcus shouts in disbelief, his thundering voice quaking the very bowls of the castle.

It was perchance unwise to assume anything at this stage of the game being played here amongst us, but it was hard to see this argument ending in anything but bloodshed. Marcus was inexplicably drawn to my fiery queen, in ways I was still somewhat uncertain of. Even so, he was fiercely protective and he was becoming frighteningly agitated with our unwelcome quests.

Many of our great race knew very little about Marcus beyond the demise of his beloved Didyme and in her death, the demise of himself. One thing that had been sorely forgotten over the many millennia that my dear brother had sequestered himself behind these very walls, was his vile temper. Which I was fortuitously bequeathed to watch rise like the bird of fire from its very ashes.

Waiting patiently was never one of my virtues so when the slapping of heels against stone tore my attention from the bickering family of vampires before me, I growled.

"Oh hush, brother," Came the tinkling laugh of my sister as she all but pushed her way through the stunned Cullens and moved to embrace my beloved.

"You are absolutely stunning," she whispered in a light, baiting tone. "but then again, I told my brother upon meeting you that you would be." she laughed, turning and holding her hand out for Sulpicia who seemed a tad more hesitant to approach a newly mated, freshly woken newborn.

"Come now, Picia… there's no need to be shy. Isabella will not harm you, will you Isabella?"

Bella looked upon my sister as one would look on a madman but shook her head, confirming what we all already knew. My goddess wished to hurt only those who had hurt her and Sulpicia was not on the chopping block as of yet.

"Are you well, Isabella?" Aro's wife finally spoke as she gathered her courage and joined with the others of her station.

"Thirsty," my darling croaked, her body trembling with need and for a moment I had to remind myself that she was hungry and in no way ready for my passions.

"Shall we take you to feed, Bella?" Carlisle asked, foolishly opening his mouth once again. And like other times before, Marcus and myself included snarled at him.

But it was my sister who laughed. "You silly people. You really think my brother would subjugate his own Lady wife to that disgusting excuse for nourishment you feed yourselves?"

Carlisle seemed shocked by the questing, as did his wife and daughters but the big one was fighting a chuckle and losing his grip fast.

The little one gasped, holding a hand to her breast as if her heart might arrest at the very suggestion of my queen fulfilling herself with a habitual diet of human blood. As I said, imprudent they all were in their behavior.

"You don't mean that!" she nearly shrieked and I had to tramp down the urge to cover my ears while simultaneously removing her silly head. "Bella would never take a human life."

The woman in question growled low, her fists tightening at her side as she fought control of her raging temper. Another swell of pride swirled within my veins at the sight. Any typical newborn would have already attacked just from the sheer volume of the wee ones voice, forget the threatening tone behind it.

As my sister narrowed her eyes, I could see the insults forming on her tongue. Though, before she could attempt to open her mouth, my dangerous little snake of a woman, struck.

"I would rather take human life than end up deranged squirrel-sucking monsters like you."

Carlisle went to object to his families scolding but was stopped surprisingly by a flick of Aro's hand. Apparently he too wished to hear my beloved speak her peace at last.

"You called me family…" she scoffed, her gleaming crimson orbs rolling to the ceiling in a strange human custom I still found hard to grasp before they clinched into dangerous slits as she aimed her glare at each and every one of them. "Where was my family while I suffered for months at Edward's cruel words? Where was my family when Charlie thought I was nuts and damn near had me committed? Where were you when-"

Carlisle stepped forward again, this time with a look of heartbreak in his eyes. "Bella we have apologized for our misgivings and you know in your heart how broken up we all were when we were forced-"

"Forced my ass!" she bellowed and while my brothers and sisters all tittered together, I'll admit I found it hard to bite back a chuck myself as my fierce little butterfly slapped a stone hand against the marble flesh of her ass to further prove her point.

"You may have listened to Edward when he pleaded for you to go but no one forced your hand and at least you had each other!" Her head dropped, a curtain of ebony waves shielding our eyes from her downcast face. "I had no one."

My sister seemingly fed up with this charade of pleasantries took my beloved by the hand and cooed gently into her ear. "Come now sister, let us adjourn to my rooms where we dine in peace and get you dressed properly, you are a Queen now, are you not." she added sinister smirk.

I knew what she was doing and looking upon the shocked faces of My Queens former family I'd say she did her job smashingly. The sick mixture of horror and concern passed over each of their faces. They were terrified.

Good.

Bella raised her head, looking fondly on my sister before she nodded. "Thank you, that sounds wonderful."

Dora beamed, pleased with herself and the fast growing affections between she and her new sister before she turned to me. "Brother, will you be joining us?"

"I will join you in a moment." I told her, caressing the top of girls hair before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

As they strode from the room, arms linked together and whispering under their breath about silly things such as reconstructing a new suit for us in mind, I turned and looked upon the still shell shocked Olympic Coven.

"Demetri, Felix," I call, knowing that will not enter these rooms without permission. The trail in a moment later, looking slightly on edge for their own parts played in this game with the Cullen _family. _"Please escort Carlisle and his children to a wing of the castle in which they will not be a bother to her Majesty, I will deal with them later."

**Authors Notes: **

Sorry guys for the long wait. As some of you already know I've been having a couple of health issues lately. Mostly with my teeth and as such, I've felt like utter crap. Not to mention I find it very hard to focus when the doctors have me on so much medication it could kill a wild elephant.

But hopefully all will be well soon enough, though at this point I don't feel much like holding my breath.

Thanks for all the love.

LittleRin26

Side Note: For all my blog lovers. I have a new picture of Caius posted for Chapter 15. I think you all will love him. It's the closest I've come to finding something that so closely resembles how Caius looks in my head.

**Shout Outs: **

Well, as I've been away from the Crimson Decision scene for a while, I kinda got a little backed up on my shout-outs and I don't have them all written up yet. I didn't really want you to have to wait for the chapter so I decided to post it without them. So, as a promise there will be a very, very, very long list of shout-outs posted with either the next chapter or before it by itself.

Thank you all again,

LittleRin26


End file.
